Clash of Champions
by Shaman94
Summary: A sequel to one of my firsts stories, Week of Heroes. Now featuring characters from Dragonball Z, Danny Phantom and OC's of mine and other writer IssyDragonHeart. Comment and review. Rating changed due to the addition of Panty & Stocking.
1. Next Contestant

A sequel to Week of Heroes.

There are several original characters, not all belonging to me. Here's the list of them.

My characters:Returning, Rex Samson and Duke Hercules. First appearance, Isaac Quintain.

IssyDragonHearts Characters: Returning, Beauty. First appearance, Bella, Blake, Jinx, and Candie.

Crossover characters: Gotenks and Danny Phantom.

* * *

In universe 205, on planet Earth in the city of Townsville. The three Powerpuffs and their male counterparts look down on the dinner table as they wonder where this mysterious envelope came from. No one has brought it in or even checked the mail, mainly since it was a Sunday and the mail didn't come that day of the week.

Buttercup: Who's it from?

Blossom: Doesn't say.

Bubbles: Who's it for?

Blossom: Just says the "Read me".

Blossom opens the envelope and pulls out a letter and begins to read it.

Blossom: To those who have received this letter...

* * *

Universe 206 in the city of Amityville.

Danny: You have been chosen to be the champion of your universe...

* * *

Universe 207 ontop of the Lookout.

Goten and Trunks: And represent your home version of Earth against others whom have been chosen to face you in competition.

* * *

Universe 208 somewhere between heaven and hell. A girl with pink, low curling hair with an equally pink halo and wings read the note to her sister who had punk purple hair with peg tails as her choice of hair style and two horns bearly sticking out of the top of it.

Candie: There is nothing to risk if you loose but your pride. Untold riches await you in this Clash of Champions.

Jinx: Sounds fun. How do we enter?

* * *

Universe 209 in a futuristic school, a boy with short, messy, spikes golden-brown hair, carrying a metallic suit case and dressed in full body lether suit reads the letter as well.

Isaac: If you wish not to compete then mearly just say no, crumble this note up and forget about it. However, if you wish to test your might against others then just say this one word out loud...

* * *

Everyone: Yes.

The background around everyone changes. Where they had been in an alternate spot in space and time itself they have all been pulled into the same world all at once. Everyone looks at each other wondering who exactly was to blame for their abduction. Of course not everyone was a stranger, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs noticed one couple.

Bubbles: Rex, Beauty, over here!

Rex: Hey look who it is. The sisters.

Brick: And their boyfriends.

Brick reminded the witch hunter before he can get friendly with any of them once again.

Rex: No need to worry about your girls buddy. I have my own.

Rex points to Beauty who was smiling and holding a hand over her belly.

Beauty: That's not all he has now.

Blossom: You mean...

Beauty: Yes.

Buttercup: Way to go Rex. Didn't think you had it in you, both figuratively and literally.

Rex: What's that supposed to mean.

Butch: Hahahahah!

Bubbles: Can I feel the baby?

Beauty: Of course Bubbles.

Bubbles begins to rub the belly of her friend and feels the tiny kicks of a baby.

Beauty: We've decided to name it Sky.

Blossom: What a lovely name for a child.

Brick: Sounds like a champion to me.

Rex: Champions make champions after all.

Brick: Right, so good job... Beauty.

Rex: Hey!

But friends were not the only faces the girls had recognized.

Duke: Well, well, well. Look at the old friends.

Rex: I know that voice. That's my voice. But I'm right here. So then that must mean...

Rex turns to see his evil duplicate.

Rex: Duke.

Blossom: Thats impossible. He should be locked away with the rest of the witch hunters.

Duke: Normally you'd be right pinkie but Beauty's sister begged to differ.

Beauty: No way.

Bella: Yes.

Beauty saw her twin sister appear from behind Duke and then kiss him.

Beauty: What are you doing with him?

Bella: Well you had a boyfriend already and I saw he was cloned so I got the two point O version of him. You know? To match the me being the two point O version of you.

Beauty began to steam with anger by her sisters taunting. At the same time Rex and Duke were caught in a stare off while Bella stuck her tongue out at Beauty enraging her even more. Meanwhile the Puffs and Ruffs just watched on.

Brick: Ah, I remember when we used to be like that.

Blossom: Yeah, while these two couples work out their differences lets meet some of the others that have arrived here.

Brick: Alright, but I don't wanna make any friends out of it. Remember what the note said, we're here to win.

To Be Continued.


	2. Meet the competition

Blossom and Brick went to the others and began to socialize with the new faces.

Blossom: Hello there fellow abducties. I'm Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. This here is my friend.

Blossom points to Brick.

Brick: Well more of her boyfriend.

Blossom: Well, yes but that's our business and I'm sure they don't need to here about it.

Brick: I think they do.

Blossom: Why do you have to compete with every boy I meet?

Brick: Why does every boy you meet not look at your eyes while talking to you?

Blossom: I don't know. Why aren't you looking at my eyes right now?

She asked Brick causing him to blush.

Brick: Whatever. Anyways, who are you people?

Danny: I'm Danny Phantom and don't worry buddy, I already have a girl of my own.

Goten: I'm Goten.

Trunks: I'm Trunks.

Goten & Trunks: We're Super Syains.

Brick looks at the three of them.

Brick: Never heard of any of you.

The three just go into a trance upon hearing their lack of fame.

Blossom: Very good. Hey Brick, what about those three?

Blossom points to Candie, Jinx, and Isaac.

Brick: Fine. Lets get this over with. At least almost every boy here has their own girlfriend already.

Blossom: Do you really expect me to just dump you for a boy I just met.

Brick: Good point.

* * *

Candie, Jinx & Isaac's POV.

Candie: Where are we Jinx?

Jinx: I don't know. This guy seems just as confused, lets ask him.

Jinx and Candie go over to Isaac.

Jinx: Hey. Do you know where we are?

Isaac: No. I was just about to ask around, but it seems just like everyone else here is just as perplexed. I don't think any of them know what's happening.

Isaac then looks at the two sisters and notices the inhuman aspects of their bodies. Such as horns, wings, and halos.

Isaac: Um... Don't mind me asking but are you two even human?

Jinx: What if we aren't completly human?

Isaac: Nothing. I just noticed your biblical features.

Candie: They don't have angles and demons from where you come from?

Isaac: None that I've seen personally, but I always wanted to meet one.

Camdie began to giggle.

Isaac: What's so funny?

Candie: Jsut that you always wanted to of met a angle and I've always wanted to meet a human.

Jinx: Calm yourself Candie. You can't keep him like your pet unicorn.

Candie: Aman.

Candie pouts cutely. She then notices Isaac poking her pink halo.

Isaac: So it is real. Incredible.

Candie giggles again and blushes slightly.

Candie: Hehe, he think's I'm incredible.

Isaac began to blush realizing his comment.

Isaac: Well I didn't mean to sound like I was coming onto you or anything.

Candie: So you don't think I'm incredible.

Candie looks at Isaac with big, worried, glittery eyes. Isaac's face turned red as he began to sweat.

Isaac: No, of course you are... Probably the most incredible person I've ever met.

Jinx began to glare at Isaac as if he was coming onto her little sister, causing him to grow even more nervous.

Isaac: Not that I'm coming onto you or anything,... I just met you after all. But if I was it would be because you are an incredible person after all.

Candie happily hugs the confused Isaac around his waist.

Candie: Human boys are so cute when they're nervous.

Jinx: Why do you always have to be into the cutesy wutesy stuff?

Candie: Because, how could you say no to them? Especially when they're in boy form. It's so rare.

The sisters conversation made Isaac blush. Fortunately Blossom and Brick arrived to change the conversation.

Brick: It would appear we are interrupting an intiment moment.

Isaac: Nope, actually just arrived on time. Hello there, I am Isaac Quintain.

Isaac extends his hand for a handshake.

Blossom: I'm Blossom, leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom reaches back to shake his hand. Candie made a pouty face however and pulled Isaac away from her.

Candie: No. Only I can touch Isaac.

She then goes back to smiling and happily buries her face back into Isaac's gut causing him to blush once more.

Blossom: So... You all came here together then?

Isaac: No, I just met them actually.

Brick: Then why is she...

Isaac: I ask myself that question everytime and get the same answer, I don't know.

Brick then began to grow a little bitter. The thought of this guy having a girl he just met act this way to him and not even know how he did it made him worry if Blossom can be won over so easily. He assured himself that she could not but the seed of doubt has been planted now.

Blossom: I'm sorry, I didn't get your names.

Jinx: I'm Jinx, a half human/half demon punk rock girl, and this is my little sister, Candie.

Candie realeses Isaac finally to introduce her self.

Candie: Hello. I'm a half human/half angle. Love angle to be exact. My father was the one and only Cupid after all.

Candie then notices Isaac tring to sneak away but latches back onto him stopping him right in his tracks.

Isaac: Please stop.

Candie: I couldn't even if I wanted to.

Isaac never had the heart to just ignore a girl, let alone one that was as cutesy as Candie was being. Jinx just would watch in annoyance as her sister developed a new crush on a boy she just met, once again. Blossom & Brick just watched on in curiosity. Brick then notices the suitcase Isaac was carrying.

Brick: Yo homie. What's in the case?

Candie: I hope it's candy. I love candy more then anything else in this universe. Did you bring me candy?

Isaac: First of all, I just met you. Second of all, why would I bring so much candy anywhere that I would need to use a suitcase? Third of all, what's in this suitcase is my business and, if the time ever comes, you'll find out what's in it.

Blossom: Why's it so futuristic?

Isaac: I guess I'm just from the future compared to your time.

Candie: Hey then that means I'm older then you.

Isaac: But I'm eighteen. You can't be any older then sixteen. Which is one of the reasons that this whole situation is just making me uncomfortable. Please let go.

Candie: Silly boy, I'm sixteen hundred years old. I age slower then other angles since I'm only half of one.

Isaac: That only makes it slightly better.

Blossom: Well it seems you've got a fan my friend.

Brick: And a cute one at that.

Candie blushed at the comment as did Isaac. Blossom bonked Brick on the head to remind him that she was standing right next to him.

Brick: Hehe, sorry about that.

Blossom: Whatever. Anyways, we've met everyone there is to meet. What do we do now?

All of the sudden a new voice is heard on what sounds like an intercom system.

New Voice: Not so fast miss Utonium. You've met the competitors but not the host.

To Be Continued...


	3. Match One: Isaac vs Candie

The host stepped out onto a balcony above the others. The host appeared as teenage boy with golden eyes and pure blonde hair. He was wearing a black hoodie with a yellow T-shirt underneath and matching black pants.

Blake: Hello there my champions of a universe. I am your host and caretaker for the time that you are here. You may call me Blake however.

Blossom: Why have you dragged us all here?

Isaac: More importantly, where is here?

Blake: In order, I've summoned you all here to have you compete in a tournament of the unbeatable, just to see who can kick the most butt in the multiverse. Secondly you're in a place that exsists in between space & time itself. This is one of the only places in the multiverse that allows other dimensions to rarely meet each other. So rare that only gods and demons know where these doorways and windows lie.

Isaac: And which one do you expect us you to be?

Blake: Me? Just another traveler such as you.

Brick: Why should we compete in your games? What's in it for us?

Blake: Glad you asked. The winner of this tournament will be named the strongest man and/or woman in the multiverse.

Danny: What about our normal lives? We can't just vanish for an unknown number of days to play your games.

Blake: Fear not my contestant. I waited for the perfect time to gather up you all when crime and such would be at its lowest. You have nothing to worry about. Now are there any questions?

Nobody had anything else to ask him.

Blake: Excellent. Lets begin our first match shall we?

Blake pulls out a raffle ball machine and lets it spin. Everyone watches in curiosity as to who will be the first to fight who. A ball rolls out and Blake picks it up and looks at it. He then turns it to show the others.

Blake: Candie. Versus?

Another ball rolls out.

Blake: Interesting. Isaac Quintain. This will be a good match.

Candie grew happy and hugged Isaac.

Candie: Can you believe it? We get to be the first couple in multiverse history to compete with each other.

Isaac blushed as everyone else watched.

Beauty & Bubbles: Aww... That's so cute.

Blossom: They do make a rather adorable couple.

Bella & Buttercup: (Snickering and giggling)

Isaac: Miss please. People are watching.

Candie: Aww... Issy wissy you know you can call me by my name.

Isaac: Fine. Candie stop it. We're in public.

Candie: Do you wanna find a more private place?

Candie smiles seductively at Isaac causing him to blush so much that everyone could see the red on his cheeks.

Blake: Alright you two. You can flirt after the match. Step into the arena you two.

A portal opens next to the two. They look at each other wondering if they should enter. Isaac then makes the choice to go first and Candie follows.

Blake: Excellent. If everyone would direct their attention to the screen then you may view the fight.

The same energy used to create the portal now formed a viewing screen for the audience.

* * *

Isaac appeared in an arena looking around his surroundings.

Blake: Ladies and Gnetlmen, introducing our first contestant, Isaac Quintain. The smartest man in the multiverse.

Isaac: I just do as my superiors wish.

Brick: Is that all he is? Just a smart solder?

Blossom: What's wrong with brains?

Brick: Nothing, just that if he is going survive this tournament he better be able to bring more then just brains to the table.

Blossom: Youd be surprised exactly how powerful brain power can be.

Candie then appears on the other side of the stadium smiling and waving at the camera.

Blake: And in this corner is the always, overly adorable love angle Candie.

Candie: Hellooooooooo.

Jinx: You go sis! Woo!

Blake: Contestants, ready yourselfs.

Isaac lefted up his suitcase and unlocked it. As it opened armor began to build around his arms. It continued to build all over his body as the suitcase began to shrink. Finally his entire body was suited to a metal... Suit. Everyone was surprised that that was Isaac's power.

Brick: Impressive.

Blossom: What a brilliant idea. He made his own superpowers.

Brcik grew jealous of how Blossom was glaring at the armored Isaac.

Isaac: Are you ready Candie?

Isaac looked at Candie and saw her not preparing for battle but instead staring at him in an idolizing gaze as if she just met her childhood hero and the worlds most famous man at the same time.

Isaac: Is something wrong?

Candie: You're just like in the fairy tales. A knight in shinning armor. I think I'm in love with a human.

Candie said with joy and blushing cheeks. Isaac just looked at her.

Isaac: Um...?

Meanwhile, the s audience had their own reactions. Bubbles and Beauty thought of it just as the cutest thing ever. Blossom and Jinx palmed their faces. Buttercup and Bella were about to throw up at the scene. Meanwhile all the boys just snickered at Isaac's predicament.

Isaac: Do I have to fight the girl that is like the most innocent one there is?

Blake: You have to at least pin her for three seconds to claim victory.

Isaac: I could do that.

Candie: He wants to pin me! The thought of him and me in those possessions...! Eek! It's enough to make me... Ahahah.

Candie then falls over in a faint. Isaac walks over to see if she's alright. He removes his his head piece to inspect her eyes. He discovers that Candie did not truly pass out but only made a trap to lure Isaac close enough to her.

Isaac: Uh oh.

Candie smiles and then kisses Isaac right on the lips. The Audience was perplexed.

Blossom: Thats her plan? That type of attack won't get her far. Especially with a mainly female line up of foes.

Jinx: It's kiss magic. The longer she kisses Isaac the more his hormones flare up and causes him to fall madly in love with her, for as long as she needs him to.

The others finally understood her reasons for starting with that attack.

Half a minute went by before Isaac could break away from the kiss.

Isaac: Why's my heart beating so fast?

Candie: Kiss magic. It makes you fall in love with me for as long as I want you to.

She smiles.

Isaac: It'll take more then a sneak attack and kiss to beat a solder of Devan.

Candie: Mmmmmm... You even sound like you come from an enchanted kingdom. Are you really my brave knight in shinig armor come to sweep me off my feet?

Candie blushed. Isaac couldn't answer but weather this was due to the kiss magic or because he truly didn't have an answer to deny that comment was unknown even to him. Isaac noticed the longer he stared at Candie the harder it became for him to even think of harming her. The magic was doing its job alright. Isaac looked at his hands.

Isaac: What's happening to me?

He then looks back up to Candie only to see she has vanished.

Isaac: Where'd she go?

Candie: Hi!

Candie appeared hovering upside down above Isaac and proceeded to kiss him once again. This kiss caused Isaac to accidentally activate his rocket boots and sent him into the sky.

Candie: Wait for me!

Candie flew around and latched onto his back and turned his head to the side for another kiss.

Jinx: Those rockets activated rather prematurely.

Blossom: They sure did.

Buttercup: Aww, just like Butch.

Butch: Yeah. Hey, wait, what!

Bubbles: I don't get it.

Beauty: Good. Preserve your innocence Bubbles.

Isaac wasn't able to fight this kiss off just as easily as the others. He reached at least thirty miles above the stadium before Candie had to break the kiss apart.

Candie: You're making this to easy my love.

Isaac:...

Isaac couldn't speak or think of anything to do. He even seemed drained of almost all of his energy. He tried to think of a counter attack but was only focusing on one thing, how cute Candie was getting the longer he looked at her. He began to notice very detail of her and thought of her to be flawless but didn't know why. Candie just hovered there and smirked.

Candie: What are you looking at Isaac?

She lifted her skirt up a little to show where her stockings stopped and her gaterbelts began while blushing slightly. Isaac couldn't stop stating at how much of herself he was allowed to see and it made him wonder, what the rest looks like.

Isaac: Wait! No! Don't try to distract me!

Candie: I don't need to distract you anymore. This match is over and I won already.

Isaac: What? How?

Candie: Because I already know your greatest weakness.

Isaac: What's that?

Candie posses seductively as if she was sunbathing. Isaac just hovered there and starred unable to think of anything else and blushing at the sight of her. Candie then opened her eyes and looked at Isaac as if she just noticed him floating there. She then smiles and winks at him sending some kind of energy bubble in the shape of a heart towards Isaac. He was unable to move as he watched the heart float at him and pop right in his face.

Jinx: Candie just won.

Blossom: How so?

Jinx: Thats the Gorgon Eye. She sends a energy bubble from her stare alone and once it hits her target the victim, or in this case Mr. Pervert, is paralyzed.

Isaac completely freezes up and plummets back to the stadium. He crashes into the the floor and forms a crater. Once the dust settled he was in a daze but happily smiling while his cheeks were blushing bright red.

Isaac: Hehehehe... That was fantastic.

Blake: Winner, Candie! I know I didn't think so either.

A medical robot team came out on to the field and carried Isaac out. Candie landed.

Candie: Sorry if I was too rough honey! Pwease forgive me!

Blossom: Well that's embarrassing.

All the boys: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Brick: H got beat by a girl! By a kiss! Hahaha!

The Powerpuffs: Ahem.

Brick: Oh right. I forgot about that.

Blossom notices Jinx walking away.

Blossom: Where are you going Jinx?

Jinx: To see my sister who is without a doubt going to corner that poor boy in his hospital bed while he can't escape her.

Brick: Now that's something I've gotta see. Come on guys.

And so everyone went to see Isaac get cornered by Candie.

To Be Continued...


	4. Aftermath

Isaac was placed in a bed with a fractured leg, arm, a few hurt ribs, an aching hip, and injured pride. He just kept replaying the match in his head. The one thing he kept focusing on was how Candie got the best of him.

Isaac: I can't believe she won. How did she beat me? I know it was her... Kisses that won it for her but why did I underestimate her? Why would I let my guard down for her? What happened? Oh well. At least I can finally be alone.

He leans back and closes his eyes as he has his first ever alone time in his entire life. That is until he hears a recognizable voice.

Candie: Ha Isaac. I hope your not too mad at me.

Isaac opens his eyes to see Candie standing next to his bed.

Candie: I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I just wanted to show you what I'm capable of. But don't worry everything I said in that ring about you was one hundred percent true.

She then takes his none injured hand and looks into his eyes.

Isaac: What are you looking at Candie?

Isaac asked with nervousness in his voice already knowing the answer for its what many of girls have told him before.

Candie: Im just planing how our wedding day will be. My sister as the mad of honor. My father giving me away. And lots not forget your best man, who's your best friend?

Isaac: I don't really have one.

Candie: (Gasp) You mean to tell me that this whole time and Yu don't have a friend?

Isaac: Never really needed one.

Candie: Don't worry my love I'll be your bestest of best friends. With benefits of course.

She said with a seductive look. Isaac blushed and then heard some snickering. He looked at the door way to see The powerpuffs, Rowdyruffs, Beauty, Bella, Rex, Duke and Jinx looking in and happily watching Isaac's predicament.

Isaac: Um... Candie. Everybody is watching.

Candie: Is there a problem with that?

She asked innocently with a look to match.

Isaac: Well it's just you are...

Candie: What?

She asked worried about his answer. Isaac didn't have the heart to say anything that might upset her even if he didn't have any other way out of this situation of being cornered by a lovesick girl as everyone watched on. He could only think of a lie to get rid of her.

Isaac: It's just that my injuries, yes that's right my injuries are acting up.

Candie: Is that all? I can take care of that.

Candie had her pink halo expand and incircle her with a pink energy field. As soon as it disappeared Candie came back out dressed in a scantly, pink, nurse uniform. It went just low enough to cover half of her garterbelts. She also had a pink nursing cap on top of her head. She took a seductive pose and winked at Isaac. His only reaction was to be speechless and blush redder then a tomato.

Candie: Nurse Candie is here to help. I learned that trick from my cousins, The Anarchy sisters. Hehe, I never want you to meet them. Now where does it hurt?

Candie took the charts and read where Isaac was injured.

Candie: Hmm... Lets start with your thigh then move onto your ribs and then leg and finally arm. My magic also allows me to heal a mortal just by rubbing their injuries.

Isaac: Wait. Rubbing?

Candie: Thats right. Now lets begin shall we?

Candie then closes the curtains around the bed. The others stopped watching and began to laugh.

Brick: HAHAHAHAHAHA! That poor guy just can't get a break.

Butch: It's so hilarious.

Butch and Buttercup high five each other.

Boomer: It's the funniest thing I've ever seen.

Bubbles: Well I thought it was adorable.

Beauty: Me too. As I recall it wasn't too long ago since you three were being dominated by your girlfriends.

Brick: We were never dominated by them. We just stopped fighting was all.

Blossom: Nope. We rule you guys.

Brick: No you don't.

Blossom: Yes we do.

Brick: Yeah. You really do.

Jinx: My bubble headed sister just can't leave these poor guys alone. She always falls for the one that is the most nervous around her. Must be a power thing. This is the first time she ever fell for a human however.

Blossom: So you guys are really angles then?

Jinx: She is half of one and I'm half a demon.

Brick: What are your enemies then?

Jinx: Ghosts, rouge demons, hell spawn. You name it. We just keep the order between the two kingdoms.

Beauty: Hey they fight our heavy hitters on a daily basis Rexy poo.

Rex blushes as everyone else grins.

Rex: You said you wouldn't call me that infront of public.

Beauty: Well it's out now.

Bubbles: We need to come up with cute nicknames Boomer.

Boomer: Im not doing that.

Blossom: Well I think we should all do that. Isn't that right Bricky wicky?

Brick: Hey it's only funny when it happens to someone else.

Blossom: I remember when you boys would shrink after your pride takes such damage. What shrinks now?

Blossom smirked.

Brick: Nothing, we only grow for certain reasons babe.

Brick grins while looking at Blossom's curves.

Blossom: Perv.

Brick: You love it.

Blossom: I do.

The intercom comes back on and Blake's voice can be heard.

Blake: Everyone ready for round two.

* * *

Everyone returned to the stadium and viewed the raffel machine roll. Even Isaac was back.

Isaac: Hey I do feel better. You even got rid of that cramp in my neck I've been having for the past two weeks. Thanks Candie.

Candie hangs on Isaac's arm and smiles.

Candie: Don't mention it. It was my pleasure.

Brick: Look who's back. Mr. & Mrs. Quintain.

Candie: (Sighs) Missess.

Isaac tries to hide his blushing cheeks from the other.

Blossom: Look a ball rolled out.

Brick: Who's next?

Butch: Please, please, please...

Blake: Danny Phantom.

Danny: Yes!

Butch: AMAN!

Buttercup: It's still going.

Another ball rolled out.

Blake: Butch.

Butch: Yeah! Butch do fight now! Butch get to have fun now!

Butch jumped around like a lunatic. Danny just thought of one thing.

Danny: Am I going up against a genuine psychopath?

To Be Continued...


	5. Match Two: Danny vs Butch

Butch and Danny both entered the portal and appeared in a newly repaired stadium.

Blake: Ladies and Gentleman, and Rex.

Rex: Hey!

Blake: In this corner! The half human and half ghost boy that makes Casper look like a lazy b****, is Danny Phantom!

Brick: What's his power? He's just a boy.

Blossom: Now there may be more to him then meets the eye.

Brick: Just watch where you're looking.

Blossom: I know exactly where I'm looking.

Blossom smirked getting the best of Brick once more.

Blake: And in this corner! The insane and battle loving maniac himself, Mean Green Butch Jojo! BEGIN!

Butch: Lets see what you got Fantom or whatever your name is.

Danny: It's Phantom. As in ghost. As in Going Ghost!

Danny changes from human to ghost in an instant surprising everyone even Butch.

Butch: What the...?

By the time Butch made it through halfway of his sentence Danny instantly appeared in front of Butch to deliver a punch square to the face and sending him flying. No one expected Danny to get the first punch in.

Buttercup: What? No one gets the first hit in on my man but me.

Duke: Well he just did.

Buttercup steamed with anger at Dukes comment.

Butch returned but saw Danny had vanished.

Butch: Where'd you go coward? Hit and run isn't very manly?

Danny: Im right in front of you.

Butch: Where?

A beam is fired right in Butch's face from no further then three feet away from him. Butch rebounds in mid air but is still left in the same situation he was just in.

Blossom: Incredible. He can turn invisible. Even our heightened sight can't spot him.

Candie: Me and my sister can. We can see Danny right now.

Blossom: You can?

Candie: Duh. We fight ghost on a daily basis. Danny is two feet to Butch's right right now.

The others watched to see that Candie was telling the truth as another punch was delivered to the right side of Butch's face. He once again rebound but just to get hit again.

Buttercup: My poor Butch.

Bubbles: Aww... It so sweet how you're worried about him.

Buttercup: Shut up.

Bubbles, Beauty & Candie: Aww...

Butch floated in mid air poundering his next move.

Butch: Maybe I should just start hitting everywhere, really hard.

Danny: That won't do you any good.

Butch: Where are you coward?

Danny: Name calling kid? Really?

Butch tried to follow the sound of his voice to find him but was still lost. It sounded as if Danny was right next to him but at the same time several feet away from him. Meanwhile, right above Butch was a massive ball of green energy growing. As the lighting around him grew dimmer Butch noticed the energy ball hovering above his head, but by the time he noticed it was too late. Danny took the shot and with that beam sent Butch hurdling right into the ground below.

Blossom: Wow. That Phantom guy must be something else. It's not easy to get the best of Butch.

Buttcerup: He hasn't gotten the best of anyone just yet. Look.

The dust settled and everyone saw Butch wasn't anywhere near beaten, he just got angry. Butch leaped back up and slammed his fists into the ground creating another wave of dust flying in the air, only this time it revealed an invisible figure.

Danny: Uh oh.

Butch: I see you.

Butch instantly appears right in front of Danny and uppercuts him into the air. He then reappears above Danny meeting him in mid flight and backhanded him into the ground.

Butch: Now for the finisher.

Buttercup: Yeah! That's my Butch!

Bubbles: Your Butch Buttercup?

Bubbles, Beauty and Candie all smirked as Buttercup's cheeks turned red.

Buttercup: Um... Whatever.

Butch flattens his feet and reverses his flight ability and falls to the ground fast enough to gain friction. Danny saw Butch falling right on top of him and acted quickly. As Butch landed Danny phased through the floor beneath them.

Butch: Where'd he go?

Two hands then come out of the ground and grab Butch's legs. His lower half become tangible and pulled through the floor trapping him. Danny then reappears from beneath the floor with a trapped Butch awaiting him.

Danny: Boo.

Butch: Wait! No! Don't you dare...!

Danny kicks Butch out of the ground as if he was a foot ball and sent him flying into the stadium wall.

Danny: Sorry about that. I may have gotten a little taken away.

A piece of the wall starts to rumble and is lifted into the air with an enraged Butch holding it.

Butch: You'll pay for that!

Danny becomes tangible again and phases through the wall and Butch. He turns back to normal and grabs Butch's leg and begins to rapidly spin Butch around in mid air. He then lets go and sends Butch flying back into the ground.

Danny: So good so far. Now lets see if this next attack does the trick.

Danny divides and makes two more of himself. Then those three make one more copy each now putting six Danny's up against one Butch.

Butch: He must've hit me hard cause I'm seeing sextuplets.

Each of the Danny's now attack Butch. They spend a whole minute hitting Butch back and forth to each other until Butch gets mad enough. Butch claps his hands together and produces a sonic wave that sends the Danny's flying. Butch lands to catch his breath and all the Danny's surround him.

Butch: I need time to heal.

Butch uses his last but of extra energy to create a green bubble shield. None of the Danny's energy beams could breach the field.

Danny: There's only one thing we can do. Every me! Ghostly Wale!

Every Danny uses the Ghostly Wale on Butch. Even the viewers could hear the screech.

thirty seconds afterwards, the Danny's stopped and formed back into one. Danny the fell to his knees and turned back to human. He looked up to see Butch still standing.

Danny: I... I can't fight anymore. I'm drained. Looks like this... Is the... End. You fought good Butch.

Butch: You win.

Butch then fell to his knees before passing out.

Blake: Ladies and Gentlemen and Rex. In what may be the closest match ever, the winner is Danny Phantom!

Buttcercup: What? What just happend?

Blossom: Your boyfriend lost.

Isaac: Of course.

Brick: What do you mean?

Isaac: Watching the fight you could see where Danny had the upper hand. Danny had more of an evasive strategy and used offensive when necessary. Butch had a mainly offensive strategy and only used defensive once, when he was nearly beaten.

Brick: My brain hurts.

Candie: What?

Blossom: I thnk what Isaacis trying to say is that while Danny may not be as tenacious a fighter as Butch is, he had the necessary ability to outlast Butch's onslaught.

Jinx: In the end, Butch could dish it out but can't take it back in.

Buttercup: I've heard enough.

Blake: Now now Buttercup you'll have your chance but for now let's see who's next.

To Be Continued...


	6. Round Three & Four

The raffle machine began to spin once more and dropped out another ball.

Blake: Bubbles! Versus...

The second one rolls out finally.

Blake: Well I'll be darned. Boomer!

Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other with a little concern.

Candie: Hey. Are you two trying to copy me and my Isaac?

Candie clung to Isaac's arm and held him as if he was her favorite doll causing him to blush slightly. Bubbles smiles warmly at them and then turns back to Boomer.

Bubbles: I don't think I can fight you.

Boomer: Me too. We can't fight each other.

Buttercup: Blah.

The portal opens and the two reluctantly step in and reappear in the stadium.

Blake: Well. Go ahead. Fight now.

Bubbles: We don't want to.

Boomer: Im not fighting my girlfriend.

Blake: Well one of you can only move on and to do that you have to hit the other at least once in submission.

Bubbles and Boomer look at each other once again.

Bubbles: Well it should be you.

Boomer: No! You have to move on for us.

Bubbles walks up to him smiling and kisses Boomer on the cheek.

Bubbles: Thank you.

She then just flicks his nose.

Blake: Um... Okay, the winner is Bubbles I guess. Well that was super anti climatic.

Both of the blues return.

Buttercup: That was pathetic!

Blossom: Leave them alone Buttercup. Would you and Butch be able to fight each other?

Buttercup: There is nothing wrong with a little friendly competition.

Brick: She has a point.

Blossom: What? You mean you will fight me if we get in a match?

Brick begins to grow nervous.

Brick: Well Isaac tried to fight Candie.

Blossom: Everyone knows Isaac was never even trying to fight her. That's why he lost. He loves her too much to even think of hurting her.

Isaac begins to blush while Candie smiles happily and hangs on his arm.

Blossom: At least he knows how to treat his woman Brick.

Brick began to grow with jealousy.

Meanwhile the raffle machine began to roll again.

Blake: All of you shut it! It's time for the next round!

A ball rolled out.

Blake: Brick! I've been waiting to see who you'd fight.

Blossom: He better hope it isn't me.

Brick lowers his head in shame. Another ball rolls out.

Blake: Rather interesting. Gotenks!

Goten: But we don't fuse any more.

Trunks: Plus even if we did it would just be for five minutes.

Blake: Not a problem.

Blake waves his hand exuding a magical aurora and fuses the two back into the mighty Gotenks.

Gotenks: Oh yeah! Gotenks is here to kick butt and remind the reader that he exsisted at one point. And guess who just reminded the reader of his exsistence.

Blake: We are all in for an excellent show.

* * *

The portal opend for both to walk through. Gotenks enters immediately. Brick however stops and looks at Blossom for a second only to see her pout and turn the other way.

Brick: I'll never understand women.

Brick walks in and reappears in the stadium only to see this time it was in the form of an empty city.

Brick: What's going on here?

Blake: Don't worry my contestants. For the special occasion of this fight I decided to give you both a real terrain. It is a city with no inhabitants and is completely lifeless, feel free to do as much damage to this city as you wish.

Gotenks: Finally, no need to hold back.

Brick: Wouldn't want it any other way buddy.

Blake: Fight!

Gotenks takes the first move and kicks Brick into the air. He then instantly teleports infront of Brick and backhands him back into the ground. Finally, he stomps Brick into the ground beneath him.

Gotenks: I was hoping he would be more of a match.

Gotenks suddenly feels his legs being grabbed from beneath and is pushed into the air by Brick only to be tossed through several buildings. Brick follows and delivers a flurry of blows to Gotenks.

Brick: You're out of your league. Give up.

Bricks hand is caught in mid punch by Gotenks who powered up to Super Syain level one.

Brick: What the hel-

Gotenks knees Brick in the gut and then elbows him back to the ground. Brick gets back up and wipes the blood from his mouth.

Brick: What's going on here? When did you become a blonde doofus just like my brother and his girlfriend?

Boomer and Bubbles: Hey!

Gotenks: This is just one of my power ups kid and there's two more from where that came from but I felt that would be over kill.

Brick: Blonde or not, I'm taking you down.

Gotenks: Come at me ginger!

Brick vanished into thin air leaving a confused Gotenks. He then reappears right behind him and fires off a beam of heat vison to the back of Gotenks head. After stunning him Brick then proceeds to brutalizing Gotenks by catching him in a vortex created by flying at super sonic speed and delivering a flurry of punches.

Brick: You're making this too easy,Blondy!

Gotenks: Im just getting started.

Gotenks blasts Brick off with the force of entering into Super Syian level two. Brick rebounds in mid air.

Brick: Hmm... Dejavu.

Both, Gotenks and Brick, then get caught in a flurry of punches while trying to avoide each others. Eventually, Gotenks out maneuvers Brick and delivers five good punches to his face and gut before slamming him into the ground.

Blossom grew a little concerned and started to watch the fight more closely. She may have been a little upset with Brick but she didn't want him to loose, but she would never admit that to anyone for right now.

Gotenks: And to think, you got that hottie with the bow. If she went for you then I wonder how long until she goes with a real man like me.

Bricks eyes widened. He then instantly appears right in front of Gotenks and delivers an uppercut before Gotenks could even react. Gotenks goes fly into the stratosphere and builds a large amount of friction upon entering it. He must've been traveling at mock 30 speed. Brick then reappears right in front of him again punches him back down to the planet below and into a new area. Gotenks crashes through a mountain in an open field and shatters the mountain into a mole hill.

Brick: Who's the man now!?

The sky begins to darken and the debris in the field floats up into the air as the land begins to shake.

Brick: I've got a bad feeling about this.

A golden energy field lights up for a second and the rocks around Gotenks are sent flying. His hair now reaches his ankles and is more gold then ever. He had a smirk as if he knew he just won the fight.

Gotenks: It's over Brick. No one is stronger then a level three super syain in fusion form.

Brick: Then just call me no one.

Gotenks: You will be once I'm through with you.

To Be Continued...


	7. The Crimson Champ vs The Golden Victor

Brick and Gotenks just floated there waiting for the other to make the first move. Blossom was eagerly awaiting the fight to be over. She had a strong sense that Brick was in serious danger. After a few seconds one of them charged and the other countered.

Brick & Gotenks: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Their fist collide creating a massive shock wave destroying parts of the land around them. After that they move fast enough to the point where no one was able to keep up with them. The only way anyone could see where the fight was taking place was by watching where the next shockwave came from.

Blossom: Ohhh... Where are they?

Bubbles: Ah... She's worried for Brick.

Blossom: I want him to learn his lesson Bubbles, I don't want him beaten into a coma.

Boomer: Well, knowing my brother that's the only way he is going to stop unless he wins.

Finally, Brick and Gotenks stop. Brick lands to catch his breath while Gotenks hovers above him grinning. Brick looks at Gotenks and lets a smile slip out.

Brick: You're good.

Gotenks: You're not half bad yourself.

Brick: I'd almost go so far as to say that you're as good as my girlfriend almost.

Gotenks: Right... You wanna end this fight already or are we still just playing around?

Brick: You want to play do you? Well then, I guess I could take off the kiddie gloves now.

Brick & Gotenks: Lets go!

Gotenks fires an energy ball at Brick only for him to create a baseball bat from his own and hit it to the sides. Brick then charges Gotenks and delivers a flurry against Gotenks only to be blocked. Gotenks backhands Brick to the sidelines. Brick rebounds and turns in time to see Gotenks charging up for a Gatling Gun Blast. He acts quickly as its fired at him and claps his hands together canceling out the blast. The dust settles and Gotenks can't find Brick but then he senses him. He turns to see Brick was right behind him belching up fire at Gotenks who counters by opening up a portal to space by screaming. The portal did more then just send the fire to the depths of space, it also dragged Brick through it.

Blossom: No. Brick.

Jinx: Did he just loose?

Boomer: Impossible, he can breath in space.

Isaac: But can he find his way back to the fight?

Brick was lost some where in the depths of this alien universe.

Brick: Where the heck am I? Wait I got an idea! Huh, so that's what one feels like.

Brick uses his super vision to search every planet for Gotenks, thirty seconds later he spots him and flys at supersonic speeds back to the fight.

Gotenks: Good match. Wait!

Gotenks sensed him coming back.

Gotenks: How did he find me? Never mind that right now, back to super syain three.

Gotenks recharges back up.

Gotenks: Only thing left to do. My final attack.

Gotenks then takes his position.

Gotenks: Kha-Me-Ah-Me-Ah!

He then fires his most powerful attack at Brick. The energy beam itself could be seen from where even Brick was in space. Brick stops in his tracks.

Brick: Whoa! That's new. Time to end this.

Brick then fires his heat vision and it collides with Gotenks attack. A power struggle then ensues between the two. Only one would be the victor. After this attack we will know who that is.

Gotenks: I... Won't... Loose!

Brick begins to loose at this game of chicken but that's the last thing he's thinking of right now. He's more worried as to what Blossom is thinking of him right now. Her opinion of him was the only one he cared about, if he lost a fight right in front of her...

Brick: No! I will win!

Bricks heat vision then quickly over powers Gotenks and hits him destroying the planet he was on even.

Blake: Yes! That was incredible! The winner! Brick Jojo!

Blake returns Brick to the others much to Blossom's relief, not that she would give Brick the satisfaction of knowing for the time being.

Brick: I won.

Boomer: That was awesome bro!

Brick: He was easily the toughest opponent I've ever fought.

Blossom pouts and turns away form him.

Brick: That was a boy I mean. Hehe.

Blossom: Whatever Brick.

Brick then looks around for his opponent.

Brick: Hey, where is he?

Blake: No need to worry. I speared him the same fate as that planet and sent him back to his own dimension.

Blake showed the others that both Trunks and Goten were back home.

Brick: Well bring them back, I wanna congratulate them.

Blake: I can't. Once someone is sent back I can't bring them back here. It's a once in a lifetime round trip my friends.

Blossom: Interesting.

Isaac: Indeed.

Both Brick and Candie then get in between Isaac and Blossom.

Blake: Come now people. Lets get ready for the next match.

The raffle machine rolled once again.

To Be Continued...


	8. Round Five: A Woman Scorned

The machine stopped and a ball rolled out.

Blake: The beautiful Jinx, with all her splendid curves in just the right spots, versus...

Jinx blushed at the comments of Blake.

Candie: Aww... You got an admirer.

Jinx: Shut it Candie.

The second ball rolled out.

Blake: The mean green powerpuff herself, Buttercup.

Buttercup: Finally, I can fight.

Candie & Blossom: Now don't play too rough with them.

Jinx & Buttercup: Whatever.

The two step into the portal and reappear in the arena but this time with their feet sinking into mud below them.

Buttercup: Hey! What the?

Jinx: Why is it all muddy?

Blake: I figured this would be a better show between the two of you.

Buttercp & Jinx: Pervert!

Candie: I don't know why boys have to be such pervs all the time.

Isaac: Girls can be perverted too Candie.

Brick: But it's cute when they are.

Candie then hugs Isaac once again.

Candie: I don't care how perverted you can be my love, as long it's only me you're perving on.

Isaac: Um... Hey I think the fights about to start.

Everyone looks at the screen to see the fight begin.

* * *

Blake: Fight!

Buttercup: Im coming for ya Jinx!

Buttercup charges at Jinx only for Jinx to swiftly backhand her away.

Jinx: I hope you can put up a better fight then that!

Buttercup flys around Jinx at supersonic speeds creating a tornado around Jinx.

Jinx: Trying to suffocate me are we?

Jinx punches Buttercup out of the tornado and takes control of it herself.

Candie: Little known fact: neither angels or demons need to breath.

Jinx ignites the tornado with fire from her hands.

Jinx: Hell Fire!

She then moves it towards Buttercup. Buttercup gets up out of the mud and thinks fast. She inhales and then blows outwards at hurricane like forces snuffing out the tornado and sending Jinx flying.

Jinx: Ah!

Buttercup then tackles Jinx into the mud and holds her head under the mud.

Candie: What part of doesn't need to breath did she to get?

Jinx powers up and sends Buttercup flying. Buttercup rebounds to see Jinx has taken a sudden change in wardrobe.

Jinx: Say hello to the Devils armor. With a complementary devil sword.

Buttercup: Take as many costume changes as you want, I'll put you down all the same.

Buttercup charged up with her green aurora surrounding her as Jinx's hell fire surrounded her. Both then flew at each other and their fists met one another creating a green wave of fire and sending them both flying.

Blake: Why aren't their clothes tearing off yet?

Isaac: We can hear you Blake.

Blake:... Good.

Buttercup shot some of her heat vision at Jinx but was blocked by Jinx's blade. Buttercup then used her own energy to creat a green energy blade of her own and match Jinx's sword. The two managed to keep up with each other but eventually Buttercup's speed out maneuvered Jinx and slammed her into the mud filled arena below.

Blake: Now finisher her with your tickle attack!

Buttercup: Wait! What?

Another wave is sent out from Jinx. She rises out of the mud in even more armor that was fit for royalty.

Jinx: Hells queen armor, congratulations Buttercup only my cousins have annoyed me into this state before.

Candie: Panty and Stocking can be bothersome at times.

Isaac: Panty? Stocking? Why are they named after underwear?

Candie: I dunno. But you are never allowed to meet them. At least not until after the wedding that is.

Isaac begins to sweat.

Isaac: Wedding?

Candie: Thats right. It'll be so beautiful.

Bubbles: Can I come?

Candie: You can be the flower girl.

Bubbles: Yay!

Isaac: Why does this keeping happening to me?

Buttercup charged at the armored she devil only to meet with a counter punch to the face that sends her into the mud too. Buttercup gets back up and wipes the mud off her face.

Buttercup: Why are you holding back?

Jinx: Uh...?

Buttercup: With all your enhanced strength and that didn't even hurt.

Jinx: Right. Then lets end this.

Both charged up until they were surrounded by their own auroras once more and then flew at each other. Their fists met once again and both are sent flying once again. The winner finally gets up while the loser layer there K. .

Blake: Well... The winner is Buttercup. I wanted to see more ticketing in that fight.

Both are sent back to the others and confronted each other once more but not to fight, instead congratulate each other on a good fight.

Jinx: Looks like I've met my match.

Buttercup: You weren't too easy to beat yourself.

Candie: Aw... They're friends now.

Blossom: I hope I'm next.

Blake: Lets see.

The raffle machine rolled again.

To Be Continued...

Happy Bitrthday Issy.


	9. Couples Therapy

Blake stops the raffle machine himself.

Blake: You know what? We're running short on time and need to hurry this up. How about the first and only tag team match of the contest? Rex and Beauty vs Duke and Bella. What do ya say?

Rex: Nope. Not Beauty.

Beauty: What!? Why not?

Rex: You're too fragile for this type of stuff. You'd bruise like a banana in the ring. And besides you're pregnant, remember?

Beauty: How could I forget? But I-

Rex: No buts Beauty. You're just too delicate for this contest.

Beauty: I'm going to hurt you Rex.

Rex: Aww... Look at you trying to be all tough. It's so cute.

Beauty began to tremble with anger as her body aurora turned dark red while Rex patted her head with a smirk across his face.

Bella: If I can't fight my sister then I'm not competing.

Duke: Looks like its just you and me Rex.

Rex: Lets go.

The two enter the portal to the stadium.

Beauty: Grr... I'm going to get you for that Rex.

* * *

Blake: Combatants! Ready yourselves for combat!

Both Rex and Duke unsheathed their swords.

Blake: Fight!

Their blades clash and sparks are made as metal rubs against metal. They break their stronghold over each other and gain some distance from one another.

Duke: What are we supposed to do Rex? We are both indestructible. Are we to just keep fighting until the others get bored and break us both apart?

Rex: Or you could just surrender.

Their ladies clash once more as they take several swings at each other. Rex using his sword in a defensive fashion and Duke in an offensive one.

Rex: Besides, as I remember it, last time we met you did die.

Duke: Minor set back. Tell me this though Rex, are you jealous that I got the hot sister and you got the runner up?

Rex: Why you little...

Rex jumped back a littles way and unraveled his whip.

Duke: Fun.

Duke did the same. Both swung their whips only to get caught in each other. Their fight turned into a game of tug-o-war. Rex began to pull Duke closer to him. Duke had no choice but to cut his whip sending Rex falling on his butt. Duke ran towards him and landed on him. Rex dropped his sword and was unable to go for it at the time as he was to busy holding Dukes blade at a distance.

Duke: Tap out man.

Rex: You know the difference between you and me Duke?

Duke: I'm winning and you're not?

Rex: Pretty much. But also, worst comes to worst I'll fight dirty.

Rex elbows Duke in the groin giving him the chance to throw him off and get his sword back. Duke curled up in pain as Rex stole his sword. Duke recovers only to see Rex standing above him with both swords held up to his throat.

Rex: Think of your child Duke. Do the smart thing here.

Duke: Fine. I give up.

Blake: Winner, Rex Samson!

* * *

Both return to the others.

Bella: How could you loose to my sisters boyfriend!? I'm going to have to punish you tonight and not in the fun way niether.

Duke held his head down in shame as Bella continued to scold him. It didn't seem to be having a very negative effect on him but he wasn't enjoying it either. Meanwhile Rex went to Beauty.

Rex: See that Beauty? These fights are just far too dangerous for your innocent self. But I do just think its the cutest thing on how you want to be all tuff.

Rex continued to baby talk Beauty as if she was a child. Beauty grew more and more red with anger as he went on. Right as she was about to say something Blake comes onto the intercom.

Blake: Well folks. You had a good round up today now take a break. You'll find your rooms near the spa house. Feel free to explore the garden and lake area. You all rest up well and good now. Finals are tomorrow.

Rex: Hey Beauty, you hear that? Theres a spa here. Now you can go swimming just as long as the water isn't too hot and you stay in the shallow end.

Beauty: You're just doing this to annoy me now, aren't you?

Rex: Aww... There there. Now hold my hand and I'll walk you to our room.

Beauty: JERK!

Beauty kicks Rex in the groin causing him to fall over in pain.

Rex: I'm hurt now.

Blossom: Boys. Who needs them?

Beauty: You said it sister.

Blossom: Beauty, you can stay in my room tonight if you want.

Beauty: What about Brick?

Blossom: He needs to learn what's important to him.

Brick: What?

Blossom: Exactly. Come on Beauty.

Beauty: With pleasure. Learn on how to talk to me Rex and quickly learn who's in charge before you get yourself hurt again.

Bubbles: Yay! We're all getting along!

Candie: My Isaac would never treat me that way.

All the girls left together. Duke walked up to Rex helping him up off the ground.

Duke: Girls, am I right fellas?

Rex: Truce.

Duke: Big time.

Brick: Come on guys. Apperantly we got a lesson to learn we may as well learn it in the hot springs.

Duke: Sounds good to me.

Rex: I'd like that too.

To Be Continued...


	10. Take Two Part One

Girls POV:

The girls all relaxed in the warmth of the hot water in the springs.

Blossom: Ah... It's good to finally be ale to kickback and relax. It's not easy doing what I do you know?

Buttercup: What exactly is it that you do?

Blossom: Have to watch over all of you for one then add the Rowdyruffs to that already nearly impossible task and you can see why it's so stressful being me. Not to mention I have to keep up with my appearance. Just imagine how much more beautiful I can be if I didn't have to worry about all of you on a daily basis. Probably why I have to constantly worry about you though or else maybe my beauty would destroy all of society.

Buttercup: Really? Well then...

Buttercup begins dunking Blossom under the water.

Buttercup: I guess I better stop you from getting any more prettier huh Pinkie!?

Beauty: Come on. Stop it you two. We came here to relax, not to stress each other out.

Buttercup stops.

Buttercup: This is how I relax.

Blossom glares at her green sister.

Blossom: You see what I have to put up with on a daily basis?

Beauty: If me and my sister can put our differences aside then I think you two can also.

Bubbles: Yeah.

Buttercup: Why are you and your sister rivals anyways?

Bella: Because I get all the guys.

Bella smirks while her sister pouts.

Beauty: You mean you steal them all. I haven't had a boyfriend in my life that she didn't try to steal away from me.

Bella: And succeeded.

Beauty: D'ho shut it you.

Blossom: You've got Rex.

Beauty: And she got his clone just to mimic me.

Bella: It's true. I could also steal her Rexy poo away for her but then I wouldn't be a very good aunt.

Beauty: You can never have my Rexy Poo or I mean Rex.

Blossom: Well Rex may be a pervert but I doubt he would ever cheat on Beauty.

Buttercup: Yeah. He's not that bad. I do think you can be a little tougher on him though.

Beauty: Don't worry about that. I'm plenty of strict on him as it is.

Buttercup: Really? Like how?

Beauty begins to smirk as she thinks of the billions of ways she reminds Rex who's in control.

Beauty: Firstly I remind him how lucky he is to have someone like me by showing him exactly what he wants to see but then I remind him that he has to earn his reward by playing nice. When and if he ever gets what he deserves is all a matter of what I think he's entitled to. If he does something that I don't approve of then he will be severely punished as soon as possible. Needless to say he does a lot of things I don't approve of.

Bella: I've never been more proud to be your sister then I am right now.

Beauty and Bella give each other a thumbs up.

Buttercup: You're my hero Beauty.

Jinx: You're alright in my book.

Beauty: Some times you just have to remind them who's in charge.

Bella: I see myself in you more and more Beauty.

Beauty: What's that supposed to mean?

Beauty: Just like me you'd prefer to break the will of a man who seeks to co trio you rather then find equality with them. It's in many ways the greatest way for you to achieve satisfaction.

Beauty takes time to think of this.

Beauty: I suppose you're right. It is the funnest thing I can think of. I live to torment Rex.

Beauty and Bella high five each other while Buttercup and Bubbles cheered for Beauty.

Candie: Hehe. You two remind me of my cousin.

Jinx: A little too much almost.

Beauty: Well your cousin certainly sounds like the kind of person I wanna meet someday.

Bella: We really should master dimension traveling someday.

Beauty: Indeed. Then I could get parallel universe versions of me to help me torture Rex.

Beauty said with stars in her eyes.

Blossom: I don't know Beauty. Are you really sure Rex deserves that?

Beauty: All I know is that it's fun for me. Besides, he does deserve it because of how much he treats me like a baby. He won't let me do anything. You saw how he treated me when it was my turn to fight. It was humiliating.

Blossom: He is only looking out for you and that baby in your belly.

Beauty: I suppose you're right. I guess I can go a little easier on him in the future.

Buttercup: You're no fun.

Blossom: Why don't you just torture Butch if you want to see the suffering of a boy?

Buttercup: He'd enjoy it too much. Besides who are you one to talk miss replaces Brick with Beauty just o get to him?

Blossom blushes slightly.

Blossom: I don't know what you're talking about.

Buttercup: Oh really?

Candie: Why are you all so mad at your boyfriends?

Blossom: You'll understand some day Candie. No matter who you choose they will do something that will just push you overboard some day.

Beauty: Every now and then you just gotta bring them down a notch.

Candie: Never. My Isaac would never do anything to make me angry.

Blossom: Didn't you just meet him today?

Candie:... Yes.

Buttercup: Then how do you know he won't do anything to anger you.

Jinx: Because, she can see his soul. Like that makes a difference.

Candie: It does. I saw his soul and knew he would be right for me.

Bubbles: What did it look like?

Candie: It was shiny.

Bubbles: Ooh, dreamy.

Candie: But...

Blossom: What?

Candie: There just seemed like there was something haunting him. He seemed so sad.

Bubbles: What was it?

Candie: I don't know. I can't see the cause only that there's something there.

Candie's halo begins to flash.

Bubbles: What does it mean when your halo begins to flash and where do I get one?

Candie: It means my Isaac is upset about something I have to go help him. And to get one, I think you need to ask the writers. See you guys later.

Candie gets out of the water and uses her halo to create new clothes. She then flys off to find Isaac.

Jinx: Whew, my ditsy sister just can't ever stop.

Blossom looks at Bubbles who was playing with a butterfly fluttering above her head.

Blossom: I feel your pain.

To Be Continued...


	11. Take Two Part Two

Boys POV:

Isaac slowly lowered himself into the hot springs to adjust to the heat. Danny, Rex and Duke were already there but the Ruffs still ahead yet to emerge.

Duke: So... Rex, how have you and Beauty been with the pregnancy?

Rex: She won't let me do anything and she loves it. Everything she does is to torture me.

Duke: Sounds fun. Bella just scolds me when she's angry which is surprisingly rare.

The Ruffs come out of nowhere and do a cannonball into the water. Everyone laughs except for Isaac who just goes back to relaxing. Brick notices this.

Brick: Hahaha! Loosen up man, we're just having some fun.

Isaac: I am trying to relax. The last thing I want to do is have fun.

Brick: Oh someone is angry.

Butch: He's just mad because he lost to a girl.

Boomer: Not just any girl but his girlFRIEND.

Ruffs: Hahahahaha!

Isaac: Just ignore them I.Q. They aren't worth it.

Rex: Ah leave the kid alone guys. So a girl likes him what's wrong with that?

Brick: Nothing's wrong with that, we just are laughing at how he was beaten with ease by his girl.

Duke: Here's something to wonder about him, why is he still in his uniform while in the hot tub?

Isaac: It adjust to the environment around it. It becomes a swim suit when I need it to be. It's practically a second skin for me.

Brick: And is it supposed to show off that much of your body?

Brick points out Isaac's hour glass like figure to everyone else causing Isaac to blush.

Isaac: What are you talking about? This is the uniform my superior told me to wear.

Danny: So other people where that then?

Isaac: ... Well... None that I've met but-

Brick: But what?

Everyone smirks as they surround Isaac awaiting an answer.

Isaac: My superior told me to wear it as a sign of my authority.

Brick: I think I see what your superior is into.

Butch: Me too.

Boomer: I don't get it.

Danny: When you're older.

Isaac: I get paid extra for wearing this in addition it's incredibly comfortable.

Rex: Something that skin tight doesn't seem like it would be.

Isaac: It adjusts.

Brick: Yeah. It's seems like something a girl can only wear and be comfortable in.

Duke: Im not going to lie guys, the first time I saw him I thought he was a girl.

Danny: Me too.

Butch: Eyup.

Boomer: Uh hu.

Brick: Yeah.

Rex: As did I.

Isaac begins to blush redder then a tomato.

Brick: Come to think of it, the fact that "he", if that's what he really is, doesn't want to take off his suit in public makes me wonder if they are or are not a truly a boy.

Isaac: What!?

Duke: Thats a good question. Only one way to find out.

Everyone looks at Isaac's pants. Isaac quickly goes on guard for his pants.

Isaac: No! No way!

Butch: It's the only way to make sure.

Isaac: I don't care! My business is my own! I don't need to explain anything to you people.

All of the sudden Isaac's pants come off on their own.

Brick: Uh... Guess he really is a man.

Duke: Good for him.

Isaac quickly pulls his pants back up as Danny turns back from being invisible.

Isaac: What was that for?

Danny: I wanted to know just like the others.

Brick: Im happy now.

Boomer: Me too.

Butch: Yeah.

Rex: Pretty much.

Duke: It was funny.

Isaac gets out of the water in a huff.

Isaac: Thats it! I just want to relax and have a moment to myself,but apparently I can't even have that! I don't need to put up with this humiliation any longer then I need to! I am out of here!

Isaac storms off.

Brick: Wonder what girls see in him?

Duke: Maybe they get the satisfaction of having a BFF and Boyfriend rolled into one.

Rex: Hey, he's economical.

Danny: Anyone else notice Blake isn't here?

Brick: Yeah, I got some questions for him.

* * *

Blakes POV:

Somewhere in a secret room filled with TV monitors that show what the girls are doing in the spa, Blake sits back and enjoys the show.

Blake: Ah... The Powerpuffs powers aren't the only thing that developed over the years.

* * *

Alright, say it with me now, Poor Isaac. If you feel bad for him now then just wait for the next chapters to come.

To Be Continued...


	12. Meet the Family

Blake's POV:

Blake: All these girls are fun to watch but odds are none of them will let me have any fun with them.

Blake looks into their separate home dimensions and sees something that catches his interest.

Blake: Well well well. Candie and Jinx have been hiding some family from me it would appear. Lets invite them over.

* * *

Isaacs POV:

Isaac walked through the garden.

Isaac: Stupid idiots. What their interest of my body is for I'll never know and probably never want to know.

He then lies down in the grass near the lake.

Isaac: What everyone's interest in me is a mystery itself.

Isaac just lied there and thought of how many times his wishes for privacy were dashed by the leeches called fan girls. He remembered how his entire life in highcschool was for everyday he went. His schedule involved waking up, get ready and walk to his school but not alone. He would have several girls from his school waiting for him outside his home just to follow him to school even if they lived closer then him.

He then would attract more the closer he got to school each one constantly asking him annoying questions as to if he had a girlfriend or what he liked in a girl, none of which he would ever answer. In the school hallways girls would run out from behind corners just to crash into him and say they touched him. In the classroom Isaac would be able to get the center seat in the class and every set around him would be filled with annoying girls that would just stare at him all day. Finally, lunch would come and he would sit at an empty table just for some time to himself but then all of his fans would instantly crowd that table and everyone around it. The school day would end finally and he was free to leave but he would not be free of his fans just yet.

Needless to say that no matter where he would go they would follow him and their numbers would continue to grow. It would drive him insane, the lack of time he had just to hear his own thoughts in his head constantly being cut short by some love struck fan girl. Of course Isaac never had the heart to break theirs. He was a good man, a miserable one but a good one.

Isaac: Mmm... So good to just be able to hear the wind rustle the leaves and grass around. Airs kind of humid but still cool. I've been missing out on this whole peace thing.

Isaac just lies there as the cool breez blows across the grass next to him. He opened his eyes to look at the night sky only to find a pink haired loli hovering above him and looking right into his silvery eyes with her own ruby red eyes.

Isaac: Ah! Oh, it's just you Candie. Did you follow me?

Candie: Pretty much. My halo started to glow and that can mean only one of two things. Ghosts are near by or my love is in distress.

Isaac stands up only for Candie to latch on and hug him despite his discomfort.

Candie: I just can't stand my beloved being miserable.

Isaac: Right, well I was just getting relaxed.

Candie: But don't worry, I will always be right by your side.

Isaac forces a smile.

Isaac: Yeah, that's great. *Great, a super powered fan girls is all I need*

Isaac thought to himself.

Candie: Come on, lets go for a walk. The air is perfect, the moon is bright and we're all alone. It couldn't be any more perfect.

Isaac: Fine, lets go.

Candie wraps her hands around his left arm.

Candie: Lead the way my human.

Both begin to walk down the path.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the garden a portal opens up and drags two other girls out. One blonde in a red dress and a goth in some kind of maid-esque dress.

Panty: Great. What is it now?

Stocking: I don't care just point me to the nearest candy store.

Panty & Stocking look around to see they aren't in Daten city anymore. They look at a stone path ahead of them and follow it to see where it leads.

Panty: Guess we gotta find out who's the guy that called us here now.

Stocking: The sooner we do the sooner we can go home.

They begin the walk down the path. As Panty & Stocking continue down the path they here someone approaching from the other end. They duck into the bushes on the side of the path and ready for a sneak attack.

* * *

Candie and Isaac continue to walk together but an awkward silence was the only thing able to be heard between the two who were busy trying to think of something to say to each other.

Isaac: So... You're an angle with a demon sister. How did that happen?

Candie: Oh, well me and my sister have the same human mother.

Isaac: So you're half then. Interesting.

Candie: Yeah, we may not be the most beloved of our kind since we have each other as sisters and are only half angle and demon but we still manage to get along.

Isaac: Thats good. I'm happy for you two.

Candie: What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?

Isaac: I have a brother but me and him don't really talk that much.

Candie: Why not?

Isaac: We just don't have that much in common anymore. I've joined the elite and he just wanted a simple job. I come by and see how he's doing every now and then. He seems happy with his family.

Candie: So do you have a special someone back in Your dimension?

Candie asked blushing a little.

Isaac: No. Just never had time to make a relationship.

Candie: Hehe.

Isaac: What?

Candie: Nothing. I'm just glad I've gotta meet you today.

Candies halo began to flash again. She stops.

Isaac: What is it Candie?

All of the sudden Panty & Stocking jump out of the bushes tackle the two. Candie was pined by Stocking whom immediately recognized her.

Candie: Stocking?

Stocking: Candie?

Panty: Well hello there.

Isaac: You're hurting my back. Please get off.

Panty: Don't worry, I plan to.

Candie looks over to Isaac to see Panty sitting ontop of him with that look of lust in her eyes.

Candie: No! Isaac! Panty, get off of him!

Candie gets back up.

Panty: Oh great it's the bubble head of the a Anarchy family tree. What are you yapping about now?

Candie: Youre sitting on my new boyfriend.

Isaac: Your what?

Panty: Another one? I thought I proved to you already Candie, every time you get a new boy toy I'm going to take it.

Stocking also begins to get that look of desire in her eyes and begins to druel a little.

Stocking: Look at the way he dresses. He must be into bondage too.

Stocking noticed Isaac's full body leather suit with a small leather tightened on each of his four arm, Three more for each thigh and one more for his waist. The most important feature she liked was his collar however.

Stocking: I wanna wear it.

Isaac: What?

Panty: Get in line. I called first dibs.

Panty smirked as she looked Isaac in the eyes and began to work her way into his pants. Right as she was unbuckling his belt Isaac is snatched away from right under her. She looks to see Candie floating while holding a hypnotized Isaac in her arms. She had his face buried in her chest though not helping calming him down.

Panty: No! That's a bad Candie.

Candie: It's no fair. Every time I find a perfect match you come along and snatch him away just for a booty call. You get satisfied and I just get a broken heart and never an apology.

Panty: Right, boys leave you no need to be such a cry baby over it. Now give me the hot piece right there.

Stocking then latches onto Isaac's left leg as he dangled there with Candie trying to pull him up.

Stocking: He's more of my type then any of yours.

Panty grabs his right leg.

Panty: I saw him first.

Candie: Let go.

All three began a tug of war with Isaac as the rope. He would've been in much more pain if he wasn't stuck in a trance with his face buried in Candie's breast. Finally Candie losses her grip and Isaac falls back to the ground with Panty & Stocking. Isaac fell between the two, landing on Stocking and Panty landing on top of him. His head ended up lying on top of Stocking's breast and Panty's landing on his face.

Panty: Looks like we could have him at the same time. What do you say sis?

Stocking: I get to keep the collar?

Panty: Yes.

Stocking: Okay then.

Panty sits back up as both sisters grinned with Isaac right where they want him. Stocking began to give him a message as he lied on top of her still. Panty began to unbuckle his belt and reached for the zipper. They both stop as they here a whiney voice of Candie.

Candie: No! No! No! Please stop! I love him and its no fair that you just come along and do this to me every time! Please just leave this one for me. Just one. Pwease.

Panty: Is he the only guy here?

Candie: No. There's an entire resting center down this path. Just keep going.

Panty: Fine. But if none of them are going to, then well be back for him.

Panty & Stocking begin to leave.

Stocking: I hope there's more guys like him when we get there.

Candie happily goes over to Isaac who is no in trance with a stupid grin on his blushing face and a small nosebleed.

Candie: Aw... How cute. He is a pervert after all.

Candie said happily.

To Be Continued...


	13. First Time

Panty and Stocking continue down the path that their cousin told them to go down but instead of meeting the others they were ended up at Blake's mansion with Blake awaiting them on the front porch.

Blake: Well hello there my new arrivals. I am the host with the most Blake.

He caught Panty's interest.

Panty: Well. And this mansion is yours?

Blake: Of course but sadly enough it gets very lonely in this big mansion all the time. Oh if only I had a girl to spoil and waste my riches on in this massive home that costs me billions which I consider pocket change. In case you don't get it I'm rich and single.

Panty: I can see that. Do you like blondes.

Blake: As long it has a pulse and is a girl I like it.

Stocking: Uh hu. I don't care.

Blake: Well that's a shame since I can instantly transport any sweet from any dimension here at any time.

Blake smirks knowing he had hooked them both. Even Stocking couldn't help but have an interest in him too.

Stocking: I suppose you're not the worst boy that flaunted his wealth to impress me.

Blake: Why don't the both of you join me for the night?

Blake opens the door to his mansion.

Panty: With pleasure.

Panty wraps her hands around Blake's left arm.

Stocking: Better be telling the truth about having sweets this time.

Stocking wraps her hands around Blake's right arm.

Blake: Don't worry my dear, I have the only sweet you will really want.

The three walk into Blake's mansion as the doors close behind them.

* * *

Somewhere in the small forest near the lake Isaac slowly begins to awaken. He sits up and looks around noticing that he's alone once more.

Isaac: Hu? Guess they all went back. Wait, they didn't-

Candie: Nope.

Candie drops out from the tree floating upside down and above Isaac.

Isaac: Ah! Oh, it's just you again.

Candie: Thats right. Do you remember anything?

Isaac: I remember you and your cousins played a game of tug a war and kept either trying to pants me or shove my face between yours and their... breast.

Isaac began to blush as he remembered the event.

Candie: Aw... I knew you'd remember that part especially. I knew deep down you were just another pervert.

Isaac began to blush even brighter as Candie flipped over and kept getting closer to him as she talked.

Candie: Of course that doesn't mean you're any less cuter to me.

Isaac: Im not a pervert.

Candie: It's alright that you are my Issy wissy. Every human boy your age eventually gives into those cravings. It's just in your nature as the weaker sex.

Isaac: Weaker?

Candie: Well no offense my love but you did loose to me and I wasn't even trying to hurt you.

Isaac: Thats because I wasn't even trying to hurt you. Hitting you would be like punching the worlds cutest baby and its pet puppy.

Candie giggled at the comment.

Candie: So you're saying I'm cute then?

Isaac realized that he did just technically say she was cute and began sweating from his nervousness.

Isaac: Well it's obvious to anyone that... You're incredibly cute so... Yes.

Candie: Incredibly cute even. And you said that you're not a pervert.

Isaac: This is all aside the point.

Candie: What is the point?

Isaac: The point is that I let you win that fight.

Candie began to pout.

Candie: Oh really?

Isaac: Yes really.

Candie: Well then, prove it.

Isaac: Im not going to hit you!

Candie: Okay then. How about this? We have a tag fight. If I can tag you in the center of your chest once then you have to do whatever I want you to do forever.

Isaac: And if I can tag you first?

Candie: Then I will tell every one that you did truly win that match and you'll be forever known as the only human who bested an angle in a fight.

Isaac: That would be a good title to be known by. Okay I except your terms and conditions.

Candie: Perfect. The first thing I want to do when I win is... No, wait, I want to keep it a surprise.

Isaac: Well that's one surprise you won't ever tell anyone because I'm going to win.

Both get up and gain some distance between each other.

Candie: Youre going to do this without your armor?

Isaac: I don't need it to beat a loli.

Candie: Well you will if you want to stand a chance against this loli.

Isaac: Come at me brah!

Candie dashes towards Isaac only to have him evade her tag.

Candie: Youre quick. I've caught quicker.

Candie kept trying to tag Isaac but he was dodging every attempt she made. He even could've tagged her at any time but didn't.

Isaac: My brain operates on a scale beyond the average mans intellect. I can indicate your next move just by observing your body language.

candie: And you still don't think you're a pervert.

Isaac: Just for that I'm going to end this match.

Candie: Not if I can help it.

Candie makes one last lunge at Isaac but misses and this time looses something.

Candie: Where'd my choker go?

Candie searches her neck for her choker. She turns to see Isaac dangling it in his hand.

Isaac: Looking for something.

Candie: Oh no! You have to give that back right now!

Isaac: Calm down Candie, I'm only teasing you.

Candie: You don't understand. I need that choker to control myself.

Isaac: Control yourself?

Both of them then noticed Candie's halo disappear.

Candie: Oh no. We're too late.

Isaac just stood there and watched in curiosity as Candie began to change right infront of him. Her pink low curled hair turned as white as snow. Her wings vanished as a white tail came out of her skirt. Her body became changed from cute to sexy hot, as if she just matured to her prime condition. And the feature that made Isaac just flat out perplexed was that two little cat ears poped right out from underneath her hair.

Isaac: Cat ears?

Finally, the last change wasn't physical but in attitude. Cnadie grinned and got that look that Panty & Stocking had when they first saw Isaac.

Kitty: ~Well hello there Mr. Right.~

Her voice was much more mature then it was previously.

Isaac: Candie? That you?

Kitty: Yes and no. Me and Candie share this body and the same desires but arecompletely different people almost. Where she is too shy and timid to go I don't hesitate to get what we want. You can call me Sexy Kitty or Kitty for short.

She then looks at Isaac with a smirk.

Kitty: Go ahead and guess what it is that we want.

Isaac: Hu oh.

Isaac begins to back up as Kitty seductively walked over to him. Isaac trips backwards and falls onto his back. Kitty quickly takes the chance and literally jumps on top of Isaac. She sits up as he lies down getting more and more nervous the closer Kitty gets to him.

Kitty: ~Oh Mr. Quintain.~

Isaac: What?

Kitty gently touches his chest.

Kitty: I win.

The game was the last thing on Isaac's mind for the moment. He was more concerned about the angle/cat girl sitting on top of him while in heat. To make things worst he now had to do whatever she and Candie wanted him to do from now on.

Kitty: So... Your first task as my slave I want you to... Tighten all these belts you have wrapped on you.

Both of Isaac's mini arm belts and all six of his thigh belts we're simultaneously tightened by Kitty's magic.

Isaac: Ah!... What was that for?

Kitty: Trust me. You'll thank me later. Now for step two.

Kitty begins to unbuckle Isaac's waist belt.

Kitty: This is the only belt we need out of the way.

Isaac:...

Kitty: You're so cute when you're speechless.

Kitty begins to slowly move her hand up to Isaac's collar. She begins to play with his suits zipper.

Kitty: You must be miserable in that leather suit of yours. You're sweating up a storm and the humidity out here is enough to make you wanna jump in the lake, I can only imagine how you feel in that suit. Too bad for you only some of it is coming off. ~That's the part I want off too.~

Kitty begins to unzip Isaac's suit all the way. Isaac cheeks grew redder then a fire truck as Kitty kept going. She looked at him with a seductive blush across her face as well as she looked at him with a lustful glare in her eyes.

Kitty: ~This may as a surprise to you but please be gentle, it's my first time.~

She then winks and grin as Isaac began to shake with nervousness. Kitty began to kiss Isaac from his collar and up to the side of his head. Isaac began to turn from nervous to excited. A stupid love struck grin then grew on his face.

Isaac: I... I... I can't fight it. Don't even want to.

Kitty whispered into his ear.

Kitty: ~Don't try and fight it. Just let me take the lead from here and you'll know when it's your turn to take charge. Spoiler alert, it's soon.~

She then bean to nibble on his ear as the two became more passionate.

* * *

Back in Blake's mansion, Blake had a horny Panty by his side as they watched a sugar drunk Stocking make a fool of herself.

Blake: What say you two lovely ladies join me in my bedroom?

Panty: Usually we don't go together but I suppose we can blame anything we might regret in the morning on Stocking being hyped up on that sugar you gave her.

Stocking: Yeah but what's in it for me?

Stocking asked as hyper as can be.

Stocking: What treat do you have that I haven't already had yet?

Blake: Don't worry my little goth, I have a snickers bar just for you and your sister tonight.

Stocking: Sounds good to me. Which room is yours?

Blake: Pick any and I'll come and find you. I have one thing to attend to real quick.

The sisters run off to a room of their choosing while Blake went back to his private control room and looked towards the shadowed area of the room.

Blake: Im going to be busy tonight my friend. If I don't wake up in time for the next rounds you know what to do, right?

A shadowy figure shakes his head in the yes motion.

Blake: Good. Enjoy the show.

Blake closes the door and goes off to find his ladies.

Blake: Man, that guy is creepy.

To Be Continued...


	14. Night Before

This chapter is a prequel to a one shot IssyDragonHeart wrote called "Clash of the Champions Special Edition" Check it out to understand this chapter.

* * *

Blake awakens with Panty still sleeping on the right of his bed and Stocking still sleeping on his left. He then thinks to himself.

Blake: (That... Was... Great. I only wish I could make this competition longer just so I could have more nights like this but that idiot I brought here won't let me. Damn him. Oh well it will be fun while it lasts. I wonder why he wanted me to bring that I.Q. dork here. I've seen his history and the oh trouble he's been in was how to get away from too many girls. Man if I had his so called "curse" I don't know if I ever would stop having nights like these.)

He turns and looks at his beautiful goth to his left.

Blake: (I wonder if he'll let me keep any of the girls for myself. Probably not. It's a shame these two little angles have to die. But hey we all die eventually they'll just have to deal with it.)

He then turns to the blonde cutie to his right.

Blake: (Maybe there is a way I can delay the inevitable however. Change things up for this competition. You know, let the fighters take a break from fighting. That's it. I have an idea.)

* * *

Blossom awakens next to Beauty who took Bricks spot that night while both of the girls were leaving there boys to think about their mistakes the other day.

Blossom: Morning Beauty.

Beauty: Morning Blossom. You think they've learned their lesson by now?

Blossom: Knowing Brick and Rex probably not.

Both get out their bed and get dressed.

Beauty: What do you think the matches will be today?

Blossom: I just wanna get a chance to fight is all. I personally wouldn't mind teaching my Bricky poo a lesson.

Blossom said with a evil grin on her face.

Beauty: Well thanks to Rex it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to fight. I'd hope for you to end up fighting him but I think you would be a little to soft on him.

Beauty gets a evil glare in her eyes as she thinks of ways to make Rex suffer.

Blossom: How have things been for you and Rex since we lat saw each other?

Blossom asked scared to hear the answer.

Beauty: It's been great. He treats me like a princess and does almost anything I want him to do. He has become very obedient.

Blossom: How did you get him to do that? I thought he was just more of your protector rather then one of those boys to let the girl take charge of their lives.

Beauty: I met with some resistant at first but eventually wore him down.

Blossom: How?

Beauty: It pays to be a witch and have a mortal boyfriend.

Blossom: Oh... I see now. (We left him in good hands.)

Beauty stops to feel here stomach.

Blossom: What's wrong Beauty?

Beauty: I can feel the baby kick.

She said with a smile.

Blossom: can I feel it?

Beauty: Yes.

Blossom puts a hand on her stomach and feels the little critter stiring around inside Beauty.

Blossom: Aw... It's hard to believe a guy like Rex help make such an adorable little miracle.

Beauty blushes.

Beauty: Yeah. He was good at doing his part.

Beauty said trying to avoid making eye contact with Blossom who was now grinning.

Blossom: Something tells me he did more then just good at his "job". Maybe a little bit more then a certain blonde hippie-esque girl expected.

Beauty began to sweat nervously.

Beauty: I honestly don't know what you're talking about.

Blossom: Im just saying someone is a little more happier with Rex in some places then they are with others.

Beauty goes silence as she blushes bright red.

Blossom: Not talking, heh? Alright then, how about you tell me why you picked Rex out of every other boy on the face of the Earth?

Beauty: Well it was for more then just that reason. He was always there for me.

Beauty puts her hand on her belly again.

Beauty: For us.

Blossom: And he would do anything for you?

Beauty: Yes. Without question.

Blossom: Then why do you always have to give him such a hard time when he's just having some fun with you?

Beauty: Youre right. Clever. You used myself against me.

Blossom: Well I had some help.

Blossom looks at Beauty's stomach.

Beauty: Thank you Blossom.

Blossom: Don't mention it. We all just need to be reminded of why we girls fall for the idiots sometimes.

Beauty: Speaking of which. I hope things work out with you and your idiot.

Blossom: Im sure they will.

Both then went back to getting dressed.

* * *

Somewhere in the gardens, Candie awakens with the morning sun hitting her eyes. She yawns and rubs her eyes. She smiles softly as she goes back to sleep and buries her face into what she was using as a pillow. She then opens her eyes all the way, blushes slightly and looks at her "pillow". It's a sleeping Isaac. Candie looks around and sees his rm wrapped around her leaving her to wonder what they did last night. She slowly gets up and look at Isaac's face, it had gotten a little dirty from spending the night on the ground but not enough to cover up any feature. Candie sat up enough to cast a shadow over Isaac's head which caused him to wake up.

Candie: Isaac... Isaac...?

Isaac rolls over still trying to go back to sleep.

Isaac: What is it Candie?

Isaac's eyes then open wide as well as he realized that he was waking up next to Candie. He sat up.

Candie: What happened last night?

She asked nervously.

Isaac: Last night? Yes, last night. You turned into a half cat humanoid that called her self sexy kitty and then made... Advances on me.

Candie: Oh no.

Candie blushed even more worrying she made a fool of herself last night in front of Isaac.

Isaac: You then used your kiss magic on me and started to...

Candie: This isn't how I wanted my first time to be.

Candie became so embarrassed for thinking she gave into her urges.

Isaac: But wait. I remember the last bit. Before I gave in I did the only thing I could. I managed to strap your checker back on to you. Everything went back to normal but you were completely drained of all energy and immediately fell asleep. I was too...

Isaac blushed.

Isaac: Distracted, to move so I just waited until you woke up but then I fell asleep myself.

Candie: You waited for me?

Candie asked sounding touched.

Isaac: Well... I couldn't just have left you here all alone.

Isaac blushed as Candie smiled.

Isaac: Oh no.

Candie: What?

Isaac: I just remembered one more thing from last night.

Candie: What is it?

Candie grew concerned. Isaac fell back down on his back.

Isaac: You won the game of tag.

Candie: Oh. Oooohhhhh.

Candie grinned. Isaac looked away in embarrassment as he said the one thing he thought he would never have to say to anyone but his superior.

Isaac: Alright Miss Candie, I am yours to command.

Candie had a look of satisfaction on her face as Isaac said those words but then replaced it with a worried look as she though of something else.

Candie: Oh no! We're going to be late for the next match and my sister is going to be pissed at me for not coming back before nightfall. We have to go now.

Isaac: As you wish.

The two went immediately headed for the arena.

* * *

Everyone arrived and awaited for Blake to show up. Jinx looked as furious as she was powerful.

Jinx: Where are you Candie? I swear if that I.Q. boy touched a single feather on your wing in any way...

She mumbled to herself with a dark aurora around her body as everyone else looked on in fear.

Blossom: Is she alright?

Beauty: Go ask her Rex.

Rex: No way. She has magic and can like probably turn me into a girl or something.

Beauty: What's wrong with being a girl?

Beauty glared at Rex.

Rex: Um... Nothing.

Must then everyone heard to voices they never heard before.

Panty & Stocking: Hey... Jinx!

Jinx: Those voices. It couldn't be.

Jinx turns to see her cousins right behind her.

Jinx: Damn, it is them.

Panty: Whatcha in a huff about now cos?

Jinx: Candie left last night and never came back.

Panty: We saw her last night.

Jinx: Really?

Panty: She had this really cute boy with her and begged us not to do the dirty with him. So we left them all alone. ~Together~.

Panty said hinting at the possibility that Candie may not be such a little girl next time Jinx sees her. This caused her to get very angry.

Jinx: What happened?

Stocking: Ask them yourself here they come.

Jinx turns to see both Isaac and Candie walking back. She rushed over to them and tackles Isaac.

Jinx: What did you do to my innocent little sister you sick pervert!

Jinx violently shook Isaac about.

Isaac: Nothing... I... Swear... Ahahahahah!

Jinx stopped and wiped her finger on Isaac's nose and looked at her finger to see dirt and sweat. She then ruffled Candies hair and saw some leaves and small twigs fall out.

Jinx: Nothing huh? Doesn't seem like nothing.

Candie: We didn't really.

Jinx: There's only one way to know for sure. Poison kiss will reveal the truth. If your a virgin you'll survive, if not been nice knowing ya.

Jinx uses the kiss on Isaac only to see he survived.

Jinx: Huh, guess you didn't do it last night. As long my little sister still has her chastity I'm happy.

Isaac blushed slightly while the other boys snickered.

Duke: He still a virgin.

Isaac pouted. Meanwhile Panty came up to him.

Panty: Oh don't worry about that mister. We could fix that in a few minutes. Just you and I.

Panty begins to feel Isaac's chest.

Panty: You must be so uncomfortable in that leather suit with all of those bindings and covered from head to toe in sweat and dirt. Lets get you out of there.

Candie glares at her cousin.

Panty: Um... Just kidding.

Panty hands Isaac a piece of paper with her phone number on it making the call me gesture to him.

Candie: Oh look it's Blake.

Everyone looked up to Blake.

To Be Continued... To see the rest of this chapter search for IssyDragonHearts Calsh Of The Champions Special Edition. Comment & Review.


	15. New Day

Isaac rose from his bed as the alarm went off. He pushed the button to stop it and even though he spent the night in bed he never had a second of sleep. Isaac was too busy thinking about that waiter hitting on Canide and wondering why he was so mad when he did it. More importantly, was the voice right about Isaac's feelings for Candie?

Isaac: (Maybe the voice in my head was right. Do I love her?)

Voice: I don't see why not.

Isaac: (Not you again. Can't I even have a private thought? And what are you ranting about now?)

Voice: Not likely. And I'm saying look at her buddy. She has all the right curves, a cute face & to top it all off she's an angle. Everything about her scream perfection. The real question is why would she want a human boyfriend, especially one like you?

Isaac: (What's that supposed to mean?)

Voice: Well lets see. You've ignored her advances, you're making her wait for an answer to her question of you're two's relationship, you look more like a girl then her sister & cousins and they're pretty feminine.

Isaac: (Is there a point to this?)

Voice: My point is that she could be the best for you when you can be the worst for her.

Isaac: (You're insane.)

Voice: No. I'm you.

Just then Isaac hears a knock on his rooms door.

Isaac: Who is it?

Brick: Come on Isaac. It's time for the next matches.

Isaac: I don't see why I should go. I've been knocked out of the tournament anyways.

Candie: Because your new master wants you there.

Isaac: (I was hoping she forgot about that.) I'm coming Candie.

Isaac reluctantly got up, dressed in his leather suit, put on his belts & collar and headed out.

* * *

Brick flew ahead of Isaac and Candie to give the couple some alone time and caught up with his brothers, Rex & Duke.

Butch: Where's Isaac?

Brick: Spending some time with his lady/master.

Butch: Ha! She's his master now!? That's hilarious!

Buttercup: Butch! Get over here now!

Butch: Um... I gotta go.

Butch leaves to answer Buttercup's call.

Brick: Ha! See? Unlike those two I'm the one who wears the pants in mine and Blossom's relationship.

Boomer: But she wears only skirts.

Brick pauses.

Brick: And why are you looking at what she wears exactly.

Brick said trying his best to keep his cool.

Boomer: Um...?

Blossom: Bricky! Where are you?

Brick hears Blossom using the nickname she choose for him in private being used in public, where everyone can hear it being used over and over again as Blossom kept calling for Brick. He began to blush as the others grinned. Brick then did the only thing he can do to make it stop.

Brick: Im coming Blossom!

Blossom: I can't hear you unless you use my nickname that you came up with for me Bricky!

Brick: Im... Coming... My little flower.

Blossom: I can't hear you Bricky!

Brick: Im on my way my little flower!

Blossom: Thats more like it!

Brick left as he heard the others snickering behind him.

Rex: Eeyup. When something like this happens between me and Beauty I just remind her who the boss is.

Rex stops to see the others just looking at him.

Rex: Shes right behind me, isn't she?

Everyone shakes their heads yes.

Rex: Drat.

Rex turns to see Beauty standing behind him with her arms crossed and a pouty face.

Rex: Exactly how much did you hear?

Beauty: Enough to know you're going have to be punished later.

Rex: Well at least that won't be until we get home.

Beauty: Oh no. It'll be tonight. I'm moving into your room so Blossom and Brick can finally have some privacy. So you and I will have a lot of time to straighten things out.

Rex: (God help me.) Can't you just forgive me just this once?

Rex looked at Beauty with that innocent face that won her over the first time they met. Beauty took a second and remembered what Blossom told her.

Beauty: I suppose just this once I can let it slide.

Rex: Really?

Beauty leans against Rex and taps the tip of his nose.

Beauty: Yes. But you owe me big time.

Rex: I can make it up to you when we're alone in our room.

Beauty: I bet you will.

Boomer and Duke stood on the sidelines watching.

Boomer: I don't get what they're talking about?

Duke: I think it has something to do with stroodle filling.

Boomer: Oh... I wanna help then.

Duke: You should talk to Bubbles then.

Boomer: Okay.

Isaac: Ah! No way Candie! I'm not doing it!

Everyone turns to see Isaac running from Candie who was holding a dress with frilly little ribbons similar to the one she wore.

Candie: Pwease! I just wanna play dress up!

Isaac: Never!

Candie: I didn't wanna have to do this but you forced me. Isaac, I order you to stop!

Isaac reluctantly stopped in his tracks as his master ordered him to. Candie then jumps up and slides the dress on him some how even getting a bow in his hair, similar to Blossom.

Isaac: Why did you have to pick this for me to do?

Candie: Well it was either that or go for a walk on the moon but I didn't think you'd like that very much.

Isaac just looked at the smiling loli. He wanted to correct her but for some reason wanted her to be happy even more. He then looks at the others.

Isaac: What are all of you looking at?

Brick: We honestly don't have an idea.

Rex: But it's funny.

Every boy begins to laugh while Isaac pouts.

Isaac: Just keep laughing idiots. This will all be over soon enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake views the whole thing on one of his video cameras.

Blake: Hmm...? Strange. The dress works for him. Well I better get the next round ready. Everyone can only laugh at Mr. I.Q. for so long.

To Be Continued...


	16. The Power Of IQ

Blake came walking out with his next announcement. Everyone took a break from laughing at Isaac to listen.

Blake: Ladies and Gentlemen and Rex.

Rex: Still hey!

Blake: Instead of the champions of the previous round going up against each other for today I decided to have the losers fight to see who is the least pathetic of them all.

Butch: Well. I think we all know who that is.

Boomer: Me.

Butch bonks his brother over the head for ruining his moment.

Blake: And I'm getting rid of the raffle machine because I wanna see who can specifically beat whom in a fight.

Butch: Throw who ever ya want at me I could take them.

Danny: Couldn't take me.

Butch: By the time you beat me you were completely drained too.

Danny: But not as much.

Butch: Grr...

Blake: Now now boys, you'll have your own fights later but lets go meet the audience.

Everyone: Audience?

Blake then pushed a button that removed the whole ceiling and revealed seats filled with a crowd waiting to see a fight.

Blake: Ladies and Gentlemen meet the competition!

Buttercup & Jinx went up to Isaac to see who he was feeling now with an entire stadium looking at them all and him in a dress.

Buttercup: How you doing Isaac?

Jinx: Or should we say little sis?

Buttercup & Jinx: Hahahaha!

Then they over hear three boys in the crowd perving over the girls.

Boy 1: Ah... Look at those girls. Even with horns they're hot.

Boy 2: Yeah but look at the one with wings, she's adorable.

Boy 3: Im pretty sure we can all agree the one dressed like her with a bow is the cutest.

Boy 1: True.

Boy2: Uh hu.

Boy 3: I think I'm in love.

Buttercup & Jinx grin as they taunt Isaac some more.

Buttercup: Well well well.

Jinx: Someone has some fan boys.

Isaac smirks as he comes back with a remark of his own.

Isaac: Thats more then both of you combined now, isn't it?

Buttercup & Jinx paused with nothing else to say and no comeback for it was true.

Blake: Now lets ready them for our first match. Butch Jojo.

Butch proceeded to pound his chest like a gorilla and roar.

Buttercup: Calm down you idiot!

Blake: And his competitor!... Isaac Quintain!

Isaac's eyes opened wide as he heard his name.

Isaac: Me? Alright then.

Candie: Yay! Go Isaac!

Isaacs suit flew all the way over and rebuilt itself around Isaac as he cast off the dress but forgot to take off the bow. He entered into the ring and readied to face Butch.

Butch: Man, this won't be any fun. It'll be like hitting a girl that lost to a girl. Twice.

Buttercup: Kick his ass Butch!

Butch: What ever.

Isaac stood at the opposite end of the stadium with Butch across from him and crossed his arms.

Isaac: Butch.

Butch: Huh? You say something miss?

Isaac: I will defeat you in only ten easy steps.

Butch scowled slightly.

Butch: Oh really?

Isaac: Indeed. I say it as a fact not an opinion.

Butch: What makes you think that now?

Isaac: I have no reason to hold back on you. You are not a cute girl like Candie and frankly, I think you can use a good smack upside the head.

Candie smiled and giggled.

Candie: He thinks I'm cute.

Butch: Well if you're not holding back, then don't mind if I don't!

Butch charged and threw a punch at Isaac only for Isaac to block and grab his fist in mid air.

Butch: What the f-

Isaac then literally smacked Butch upside the head and sent him stumbling back three steps.

Butch: How did y-

Isaac then blasted Butch back three more steps with a beam shot from his visor. Isaac still has not moved from his spot.

Isaac: If you were about to ask me how a matched and even overpowered your own strength I'll tell you exactly how. My visor has microscopic vision that can see your very DNA structure. I found the compound for Chemical X in your body and broke down what it's limits were. My suit, now knowing what it had to adapt too, evolved to meet the challenge it faced.

Everyone except for Blossom were scratching their heads.

Candie: Um... What?

Isaac: My suit surpassed the abilities of Chemical X.

Everyone: Oh...

Butch's eyes began to glow green as he grew angry.

Butch: I don't care if you can take away my powers! You're going down!

Butch charged up his heat vision but Isaac didn't even flinch. He just waited. Butch's eyes then turned back to normal.

Butch: You're not blowing up. I'm thinking heat vision but nothing's happening.

Isaac: You know that Chemical X I found in your DNA? I cured it.

Blossom: He literally took away his powers.

Buttercup: So... Butch is... Is...

Isaac: Just a boy.

Isaac walks over to Butch.

Butch: No. No!

Butch punches Isaacs head piece only to hurt his hand.

Butch: Ah! Motherf-

Isaac begins an onslaught of backhands to Butch's face. Butch was defenseless as he was repeatedly slapped across the face and sent back another three steps. Finally Isaac just flicks Butch onto the ground and steps on his chest.

Isaac: One. Two. Three. I win green.

Butch was utterly beaten. He couldn't even lift his arms. Everyone was in shock.

Blake: ... Oh. Um... Winner is I.Q. Who would've known?

Buttercup: Wait you said you would beat him in ten steps! You barely did anything.

Isaac: I beat him in ten steps. Nine to walk over hear and one to step on him.

Isaac begins to leave the stadium but stops half way and turns back to Butch.

Isaac: Oh. Almost forgot. Here's your powers back.

Isaac then turns back and walks away leaving a battered Butch on the stadium floor for the med team to come and collect.

Candie: My Isaac is so strong. No one here can beat him.

Blossom: Yeah. That's what scares me about him. He could just take away all of our powers and we can do nothing to stop him. How are we supposed to compete with that?

Brick: We don't have to. We won our fights.

Boomer: He's right.

Jinx: He's our problem.

Jinx and the other fighters said with a look of concern.

To Be Continued...


	17. Boomer's Blues

Blake: Will Boomer and Duke please enter the arena?

Duke: Guess we're next.

Bubbles: Remember to not kill anyone Boomy.

Boomer: Okie dokie Bubbles.

The two blues kissed sickening the others. Boomer and Bubbles didn't have the same problem with expressing their love for each other as the other couples. Boomer didn't put his pride before Bubbles and Bubbles was too innocent to take pleasure in breaking Boomers will. Maybe it was that they were too simple to care about that stuff or they just didn't care but the sight was just sickening to anyone that wasn't Candie or Blossom.

Candie: How cute.

Boomer and Duke entered into the ring. Duke drew his blade and readied for combat. Boomer played with a fly that buzzed over his head.

Blake: Fight!

Duke charged Boomer and swung his blade. The sword had no effect on Boomer.

Duke: You have to be kidding me. Blake! How am I supposed to fight a guy who could take a nuke to the face and walk it off with only a sword?

Blake: Good point. Here you go.

Blake sent two steal gauntlets to Duke. Duke slid them onto his hands and inspected them.

Duke: What now?

Blake: Now fight.

Duke just tapped Boomer's shoulder and sent him flying.

Duke: Hey cool.

Boomer: Hey that's cheating. He can't get outside help!

Bubbles: Yeah.

Blake: Well it's not very entertaining for such a one sided fight to take place.

Boomer: I'll show you one sided.

Boomer then melts Dukes gauntlets on his hands.

Duke: Well. That's a dream killer. I give up.

Boomer: Huh?

Duke: There's no way I can bet you. You win.

Boomer: Oh. Gee thanks.

Duke: Eeyup.

Duke walks out of the stadium as the crowd cheered for Boomer.

Bella: What could my Duke do? He was out of his league.

Beauty: You just like it that you have the superpowers in your relationship.

Bella: And how are you any different then me little sister?

Beauty: Im thirty seconds younger then you!

Bella: Thirty seconds littler to me.

Beauty: Grr...

Rex: There there Beauty. Now you two are sisters so I suggest you get along better. Preferably by tickle fighting your problems out.

Both Beauty and Bella just looked at Rex.

Duke: I second that.

Duke said as he came up from behind Rex. Both girls just zap their respective boyfriends and go back to watching the competition.

Beauty: That felt good. Maybe they are right.

Bella: Yeah. Maybe we just need to bound over something's.

Beauty: Lets.

Bella: Alright.

Meanwhile Rex & Duke lie on the floor in pain.

Rex: Did you hear that?

Duke: I stopped listening after I heard somehting about bounding.

Rex: Exactly.

The two highfive each other before passing out in pain.

Blake: Boomer wait! Since you're in the stadium already and Jinx is the only one who needs to fight now she'll be your next opponent. That okay?

Boomer: I guess.

Blake: Good. You may proceed miss Jinx.

Jinx: Whatever.

* * *

Jinx enters the ring and readies herself for a fight.

Boomer: Hey. You look tough. Ready to fight?

Jinx: This will be no more a fight then a spanking.

Butch: Id let her spank me anytime.

Buttercup's fist soon met with Butch's loudmouth knocking him out cold.

Blake: Fight!

Boomer begins with a simple heat vision attack. His eyes followed Jinx around the stadium as she dodged the beams. Jinx then flew infront of the sun causing Boomer to look into it and go blind.

Boomer: Ow!

Boomer opens his eyes only to see through blurred vision. His vision finally clears up to see Jinx charging a massive fireball right above him. Boomer panics as Jinx hurles it at him. Boomer thinks quick, inhales and blows the fireball out. Jinx is caught in the gust and is blown away at sound breaking speeds. Boomer turns around and dusts himself off while Jinx crashes back to the ground in the background.

Bubbles: Go get her Boomer! But be gentle.

Boomer smiles at his girlfriend.

Candie: Im sorry Bubbles but my sister will win this fight.

Bubbles: Wanna make a bet?

Candie: My sister wins you tell me how you got Boomer to like you.

Bubbles: And if my Boomy wins?

Candie: I'll teach you how to turn things into candy.

Bubbles: Oh... Okay.

Jinx sits up and sees Boomer walking over to her for the finishing blow. Jinx fires several mini fireballs at him. Boomer counters by using his body energy to construct an electric bat and swings it around to smack the fireballs out of his way as they came towards him. Boomer is ready to finish her but Jinx uses her last trick. Jinx left up and used poision kiss on Boomer.

Everyone was in shock but none was more shocked then Bubbles. Bubbles eyes glowed red with rage as she tried to force a smile for everyone else.

Boomer stumbled back as his vision began to blur. Jinx then conjured a hell forged sledge hammer which she used to smash Boomer right into the ground. She then stepped onto him and counted to three.

Jinx: One... Two... Three. I win. Good thing he is still a virgin or else that poision kiss would've done a lot more damage then it did. I suppose he owes you that, Huh Bubbles?

Jinx smirked as she looked at Bubbles. Bubbles was glowing with raw anger scarring everyone around her.

Blake: Well. Next match is going to be a tuff one for Candie to pick sides on. Isaac Quintain, The I.Q., versus Jinx oh whatever her last name is. Who will win? Will it be the boy who looks like a short haired loli?

Isaac: Hey!

Buttercup: Ha!

Blake: Or the hottest little devil this side of the multiverse?

The stadium camera then showed Jinx's blushing purple cheeks for everyone to see.

Jinx: Um...

Candie: I can't pick! It's either the love of my life or my dearest and biggest sister.

Stocking: She's your only sister.

Candie: Still the same thing.

Panty: Save yourself the trouble and go with the one that can satisfy your urges.

Candie began to blush as she realized what her cousin was referring to.

Blake: Will Isaac please step into the stadium?

To Be Continued...


	18. IQ VS Jinx

Isaac entered the ring fully suited up. Jinx just stood across the stadium with her arms crossed. Candie was torn as to who she should root for.

Candie: You two go easy on each other you hear me?

Isaac & Jinx: Yes Candie.

Blake: Ignore that! Do your worst! Fight!

Both fighters just stood at their spots.

Isaac: Jinx, even though I'll win this fight I promise not to humiliate you in front of your little sister.

Jinx: And I promise not to make you look anymore like a girl then you already are.

Isaac:...

Candie: You two play nice!

Candie said with concern. Isaac looked at her giving her a thumbs up.

Isaac: Don't worry Candie. I won't through one punch at your sister.

Candie smiled with her rosy pink cheeks blushing slightly.

Jinx: Can't say the same for you buddy. No one flirts with my little sister and gets away with it.

Isaac: When did I flirt with her?

Jinx: ... Look you! I just don't like whomever may take my sisters virginity alright!?

Blake: Mmmmm... She's a virgin? Oh wait is this still on? Ah I don't care. All of you girls are hot.

Jinx: Shut up Blake.

Jinx then charges Isaac. Isaac steps to the side and lets Jinx hit the wall behind him. Jinx emerges unharmed but enraged. All of the sudden several chains wrapped around Jinx with hellfire burning on them. They moved around on her as if they were pet snakes and readied to lunge at Isaac, the only thing keeping them from doing so was awaiting for their masters signal. Isaac just stood as his visor began to glow slightly blue. Jinx gave the signal and the chains lunged. As each one went for Isaac they were blocked by a laser shooting them as they attacked. Not a single one managed to touch Isaac.

Isaac: That all you got?

Jinx scowled as green hellfire quickly surrounded her and then vanished right in front of Isaac. Isaac looked around for Jinx but saw no sign of her. Jinx reappeared hanging on the top of the wall behind Isaac. Jinx rammed into Isaac and teleported again as he was sent flying. She repeatedly appeared behind him and would hit him into an opposite direction until she eventually smacked him right into the ground.

Candie: Don't hurt him Jinx!

Jinx: Don't worry Candie. I won't be too rough with your boyfriend.

Jinx materialized the same sledgehammer she used on Boomer and began striking Isaac with it. However, after two hits Isaacs hand stops the hammer in its third strike with no problem. He then sent an electric shock through it and into Jinx.

Jinx: Ahahahaha!

Jinx finally let go of the hammer and Isaac was free to get up. Jinx regained herself and stood to face Isaac. Isaac looked back and tossed her hammer behind him.

Isaac: Come get your hammer Jinx.

Jinx: You're starting to piss me off.

Jinx held out her hand and the hammer came flying back to her after hitting Isaac from behind. Isaac gets back up on his knees as Jinx started walking over with her hammer in hand. She swung it at Isaac but it stopped in mid air.

Jinx: What the f-

Isaac smacked it out of her hand.

Isaac: Analyzed your metal compound and matched its magnetic frequency. Your hell forged weapons can't touch me anymore even your armor will prove useless at this point.

Jinx: Then lets try something else from hell.

Jinxs eyes glowed red as the tempter around Isaac began to rise, according to his suit. All of the sudden a massive fireball engulfed Isaac.

Isaac: Ahahah!

Everyone, especially Candie, gasped. Jinx looked up to her sister.

Jinx: Im sorry you had to see that little sister.

Isaac: You and me both.

Isaac reappears behind Jinx and pinches her behind her neck knocking her out.

Isaac: I told you I wouldn't have to hit you to beat you. Central nerve system. Paralyzed that, I paralyzed her with no injuries.

Candie: So he won without hurting my sister? He just keeps getting better the more I learn about him! Eek!

Candie began to fangirl over Isaac, again.

Isaac: She's sweet but insane.

A med team came in and pulled the sleeping Jinx out of the stadium.

Blake: Well. That was an interesting match. You just seem to have no end to abilities, huh Isaac?

Isaac: That's what I was designed for. To be the man with no limits.

Blake: Id hate to meet your boss if you're the guy with no limits. Well that wraps today's matches up here guys. Be sure to return tomorrow to see who fights whom next.

Isaac regrouped with the others. Candie began to hug him.

Candie: Thanks for not hurting my sister Isaac.

He began to blush.

Isaac: Well, I couldn't hit your sister. That would just be wrong.

Candie then let go of him and nervously asked him a question.

Candie: Um... Isaac. Is it alright if you sleep in my room tonight?

Isaac began to blush brighter then Rudolph's nose.

Isaac: What?

Candie: Oh, not like that! Since my sister will be in the med room tonight unconscience, that means I'll be all alone tonight. I'm afraid of the dark.

Isaac: Um... I don't know Candie. Is there a second bed in the room?

Candie: Well... There's a couch. Please?

Isaac: I suppose I can. I did knockout your sister after all. It's the least I can do for you.

Candie: Yay! Slumber party!

* * *

Everyone was in their rooms sound asleep. The Reds with each other. The greens with each other. The blues with each other. Rex with Beauty. Duke with Bella. And Candie sleeping soundly in her king sized bed while Isaac slept on the tiny couch next to her. Everyone slept tonight except for one boy, Blake. He was seen talking to the same figure in the dark lite corner of his control room once again.

Blake: I know he won I was there.

Man: You and I had a deal boy! Either Isaac falls here or you do.

Blake: Don't test me. I've hadn't had any fun with any of these girls since last night.

A tentacle wraps around Blake throat and lifts him up to four others with spikes on the end all pointed at his face.

Man: Remember this much boy! I work with you, not for you. You are my puppet. Either we clip I.Q.'s strings or I clip yours. Do you understand?

Blake: Ack... Yes... Crystals clear.

The tentacle releases Blake who is now catching his breath.

Man: Good. I am near completion boy. Drag this competition out a little longer and we will be victorious in our quest.

Blake: I'll think of something by tomorrow to delay the fights. And I think I know just the thing.

To Be Continued...


	19. Heroes and Water

Isaac started to awaken.

Candie: Isaac! Wake up!

Isaac is then violently awaken with Candie jumps onto him.

Isaac: Ack!

Candie: Wake up! Wake Up!

Candie repeatedly bounced up and down on Isaacs gut.

Isaac: Stop! I'm about to snap in half.

Candie: But you're so bouncy. Just a few more minutes.

Isaac: Ah!

Candie continues to bounce up and down on Isaacs gut. Just then Jinx walks into the room.

Jinx: I knew it!

Isaac looks to see an enraged Jinx thinking he's doing the dirty with her sister. Meanwhile Candie was enjoying herself too much to notice anything else.

Jinx: So it wasn't enough to knock me out cold but now you're deflowering my little sister after I've been gone for one night?

Isaac: No! It's not what y-

Jinx: I don't want to hear it!

Jinx then tosses Isaac out of the room and slams the door. In the room Candie pouts at her sister for ruining her fun.

Candie: Killjoy.

Jinx: Im just doing my job as your big sis.

Candie: What is that job?

Jinx: Keeping the perves from getting any from you.

Candie: Oh yeah.

* * *

Everyone regrouped and awaited for Blake. Isaac was carefully avoiding Jinx, sure he could beat her without hurting her but he's not one to use violence to solve every problem he has. Blake the. Walked out.

Blake: Good news everyone!

Blossom: We've achieved world peace?

Buttercp: Someone has finally recognized my talents and wants to make me a movie star?

Bubble: We're all getting free bunnies?

Blake: No.

Blake slowly pushes a box of free bunnies back behind the wall.

Blake: Even better however. We're all going to the beach!

Everyone cheers except for Isaac who was baffled.

Candie: What's wrong Isaac?

Isaac: I've never been to the beach before.

Bubbles: Not even once?

Isaac remembered the only time he was ever at the beach and it did not end well for him and others envolved, but we'll get into that later.

Isaac: Nope.

Candie: Well then you're in for a load of fun.

Blakes: Lets go folks.

Blake opened a portal.

Blake: Just step inside.

Everyone went in and reappeared at the beach.

Blake: Ladies, changing room is on the left. Gentlemen, changing room is on the right. Meet back here once you're done changing.

Everyone went to their genders changing room to find bathing suits for them already and changed into it after inspecting the room for cameras.

* * *

The Puffs and Ruffs were the first ones to come back out.

Blossom: So Boys, how do you like our new bathing suits?

Blossom and the other girls posed seductively in their bathing suits for the ruffs. Blossom in a two piece, pink bathing suit that said "LO" on the right side of her top piece and "VE" on the left side. Buttercup with a one piece green that read from top to bottom "Hate" on the front and "War" on the back. And finally Bubbles in a simple two piece with the pictures bubbles on the back of the bottom half and, surprisingly enough, a picture of Octi on the left of her top half. Each boy had nosebleeds upon seeing their respective counterpart.

Bubbles: It's never not funny when we do that to them.

Blossom: Id do it all day if I had the time.

Brick: Well it's no fun for us. I think we've each lost a gallon of blood this year alone because of the nosebleeds you girls give us.

Blossom: Well if you weren't such perverts you wouldn't get so many nosebleeds over us.

The ruffs stayed quit because they had no comeback for that. The second group came out finally. It consisted of Duke and Rex. The duo was dressed in similar suits as the ruffs. Just instead of the blue, red, and green color coordination they had a black and white look. Rex with white trunks and Duke with black.

Rex: Where are our wives?

Duke: I'm not allowed to perv on any other girl or Bella will punish me.

Beauty: We're over here.

Everyone turned to see Beauty and Bella dressed exactly the same. Both wearing dressed in neon yellow two piece bathing suits with their hair braided and a flower in their hair. The only way to tell the difference between them was that Beauty's flower was pink and Bella's red. Upon seeing them, both Duke and Rex suffered the same fate as the ruffs did with the puffs. Duke and Rex whispered to each other.

Rex: Which ones yours?

Duke: I was hoping you'd know.

Both then feel a painful shock hit them.

Bella: I'm Bella you idiots!

Beauty: And I'm Beauty!

Bella & Beauty: Learn the difference!

Panty: Always funny to see how much of a man can break when they meet their woman overlord.

Stocking: It stops being funny when you see it for the ninth million time.

Everyone looks over to see Panty & Stocking and their bathing suits. Panty was dressed in a skimpy red bikini and sunglasses to go with it. Stocking was wearing a Lotia bikini top and a swim suit skirt holding her little cat doll. Panty posed seductively and held out a little of sun tan.

Panty: Now who wants to rub the sun tanning lotion on me.

Every boy succumbs to their urges and suffer from a nosebleed. Their female counterparts glared at them with anger and readied to punish them. Luckily for the boys Candie and Jinx arrived to change the subject.

Jinx: Pathetic men.

Candie: I think it's funny.

At that moment, every guy on the beach just starred at the two of them. Jinx, in her black one piece bathing suit that showed all of her curves in all the right places. And Candie, in the cutest flower bikini you'll ever see or can imagine and a spell to hide her wings. Every boy on the beach was drooling over them, even ones with girlfriends already.

Candie: So how do we look boys?

Candie winks at the crowd causing everyone in it, including the ruffs, Duke & Rex to simultaneously have a massive nosebleed. It only stops once they all pass out. Every other girls on the beach pouts or either scowls at their boyfriends.

Blossom: PERVERTS!

Isaac finally walks out.

Isaac: Um... Excuse me.

Every girl on the beach looks at him and looks at him dressed in orange swimming trunks and a white t-shirt.

Isaac: This is my first time wearing a swim suit. How do I look?

Every girl began to blush upon seeing him. Even Buttercup, Bella and Jinx. Where those three looked the other way and pretended they were still tuff every other girl, Puff or not began to fangirl over him.

Girls: Eeekkkk! Soooo cuuuuuutttttttteeeeee!

Isaac began to blush.

Isaac: I guess I look alright.

He then feels a girl latch onto his right arm and another one on his left. It was Panty & Stocking there to claim him for themselves, earning glares from the others.

Panty: You can rub whatever you want on me. Wherever you want.

Isaac: Huh?

Stocking: If I had to choose between you and all the sweets in the world I'd still take the sweets but I'd still need time to think about so that's high praise.

Isaac: Um... Thank you?

Panty & Stocking began to reach for his swimming trunks causing Isaac to blush.

Panty: Now lets just see a sneak peek of what you're packing exactly.

Just then Candie snatches him away from then.

Candie: No! My Isaac needs to teach me how to swim.

Isaac: I do?

Panty & Stocking: He does?

Girls: He does?

Candie: He does. Remember Isaac? You promised.

She winks at Isaac hinting at that she is trying to get him out of here. Isaac caught on and played along.

Isaac: Oh right. Lets go Candie. I'll teach you how to swim or my name isn't The I.Q.!

Isaac and Candie leave for the beach while Panty, Stocking & every other girl that was on the beach followed. The puffs stayed with their almost unconscience boyfriends.

Blossom: Isaac was just the cutest!

Yes even the puffs were still fangirling over Isaac. Brick started coming to.

Brick: Now who's being a perv?

Blossom bonks Brick on his head for calling her a pervert.

Blossom: Only boys are perverts. When girls obsess over a cute guy it's just called fangirling. Dhu!

Brick: Of course how stupid of me.

Blossom: Well if that's your attitude then I guess I'll just find some other guy to rub tanning lotion. Bye.

Blossom leaves a stunned Brick on the ground as she headed to the beach with a group of excited boys following her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the water, Isaac is "Teaching" Candie how to swim.

Isaac: Very good Candie. You're getting it now.

Candie: And I owe it all to you Isaac.

Candie said while doing backstrokes with the sun reflecting off of her moist skin. Isaac couldn't help but notice how perfect she was to him. Candie stopped and looked over at Isaac. She smirked.

Candie: See something you like Isaac?

Isaac began to blush.

Isaac: What? Oh. Um... I just was admiring your form was all. Your swimming form that is!

Candie: Awe... You're just so cute.

Candie wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck and held her face in front of his just a few inches away. At this point every other girl on the beach or in the water that was watching started to get angry as they saw Isaac and Candie's lips come closer. Their lips were just about to meet as some one screams for help and begins to splash around in the water not to far from the both of them breaking their trance and ruining the moment.

Isaac: I guess we should go help them, huh?

Candie: You wouldn't be a hero if you didn't.

Isaac smiled.

Isaac: Be right back.

Isaac swam out to the person who was apparently drowning in only four feet of water. Isaac was able to just scoop them out of the water. The victim turned out to be Panty who was now being cradled in Isaac's arms and tanking advantage of her posistion.

Panty: Oh... Thank you my hero~.

Panty stroked Isaacs chest.

Isaac: Um... You're welcome. I couldn't just let you of drowned in four feet of water.

Panty: You want to know a couple of secrets Isaac?

Isaac: Depends what they are.

Panty: One, I was hoping you'd perform some mouth to mouth~.

Panty then winks at Isaac causing him to blush.

Panty: And two, this was Stocking's idea.

Stocking then jumped out of the water from behind Isaac and used her blades on Isaac. Isaac, still holding Panty, was unharmed by the attack and didn't know what purpose it served.

Isaac: What was that for?

Stocking: Wait for it girls.

Isaacs trunks then fall off into a billion little pieces. Isaac drops Panty and covers most of his exposed manhood but not entirely due to its size. Every girl watch has a major nosebleed except for Panty, Stocking and Candie who was blushing as red as the sand crabs and she tried to evert her eyes by looking the other way.

Panty: Yes! Finally get to see what he's packing and what he's packing is a lot!

Isaac: This isn't funny you PERVERTS!

Stocking: Like Blossom said, it's called fangirling when cute girls obsses over boys.

Panty circles her cousin.

Panty: And now I can see why my wittle cousin Candie wants you to be her first.

Candie blushes even more while trying not to look.

Candie: Ive had enough of this.

Candie opens a mini portal with her halo and pulls out a towel tossing it to Isaac.

Isaac: Thanks Candie.

Isaac wraps the towel around his waist and heads to the changing room leaving the girls either disappointed or enraged. He comes back out with a new pair of swimming trunks. Candie was waiting for him.

Isaac: Thanks again for helping me out back there Candie and also for not peeping when I was exposed.

Candie and Isaac both begin to blush.

Candie: It was nothing.

Isaac wanted to thank her some how. He finally had an idea on how he could do that.

Isaac: You want to just go kickback on the beach?

Candie: Sure!

Candie said excitedly. She was eager to spend time with Isaac and never thought he would offer her the chance.

* * *

Both, Isaac and Candie, relaxed on the beach under an umbrella. It was quit for a while between the two. Candie thought of something to talk about.

Candie: Um... Excuse me but Isaac.

Isaac: Yes Candie?

Candie: Feel free to say no but... Can I read your mind?

Isaac: Huh? You can do that?

Candie: Yes. But only if you'll let me. I wanna get to know you better so can I?

Isaac was skeptical at first but remembered she was the only girl on the entire beach that looked the other way when he lost his trunks and helped him even. Who was he to say no.

Isaac: I suppose so. Just be sure to keep out of the really personal stuff, will you?

Candie: Of course and thank you.

Isaac: Don't mention it.

Candie sat on her legs behind Isaac as he laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes.

Isaac: So how do you do this?

Candie: Just like this.

Candie leans forward and kisses Isaac sending the two into a trance and into Isaacs mind.

To Be Continued...


	20. Pain and Gain

Blossom was lying on her towel on the beach as dozens of boys drooled over her. Blossom looked at Brick who was somewhere in the background watching in bitter silence as she was ignoring him. An idea popped into her head. She pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion.

Blossom: Which one of you lucky boys wants to rub suntan lotion on me?

Almost imediately every boy there raised their hand to get her attention. Meanwhile, Brick was stunned that Blossom offered other boys what he has to earn and he knew her almost her whole life.

Blossom: I have an idea. How about each of you big strong boys take a handful of this lotion, pick a body part and line up for your turns?

A line formed up right next to Blossom and the lotion, with Blake at the front of it. Turn by turn each boy took a handful of the lotion and rubbed down one body part on Blossom, such as her arm or leg and for the lucky first few her butt and breast. Brick was furious that Blossom just let these perverts that have been gawking over her the whole time put their hands all over her but he wasn't the only one growing furious at Blossom. Panty was feeling ignored and that's never happened before.

Panty: Grr...

Jinx: What's the matter cuz? Your body not able to compete with the red headed bookworm?

Jinx smirked at her cousin.

Panty: We'll see who's body everyone's perving on.

Panty tore off her bikini top.

Panty: ~Oh no! My bikini top popped off! I hope no one notices!~

Panty looked around to see not a single boy was even paying attention to her.

Jinx: Looks like you've met your match cuz.

Panty pouts and looks around to see a bitter Brick trying his best not to go over there and kill every boy who's laid their hands all over his girl.

Panty: The day is still young and so is that red headed stud the ginger is dating.

Jinx: Oh no. Panty I have to say, for your own well being, do not flirt with the boyfriend of a girl who can smash Earth breaking meteors for an alarm clock.

Panty: In one ear and out the other.

Panty leaves for Brick and plans her revenge on Blossom.

* * *

Candie found herself in the mind of Isaac. She looked around in the hallway of his subconscious and read the doors to his mind. The first door she thought was his favorite food. She looked in to see anything that was spicy was tied for his favorite.

Candie: Mmm... That has to make other things inside of him extra hotter.

Candie said as she had a pervy thought for a moment. She went to the next door, favorite TV show. She looked in to see the greatest show ever made was his number one, Doctor Who.

Candie: Neat! My grandma is a Weeping Angle.

Candie walked to the next door, Naughty Thoughts. She blushed and was tempted to look in but stopped herself and moved onto the next door. The next door was probably the most important door she'll ever open.

Candie: Child Hood? Dare I? Just a peek and then I'll move onto the next one.

Candie opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Candie reappeared in a Preschool. She saw little kids, no older then five, running around but unable to see her or feel her. It is just a memory after all. She began to wonder around trying to find what she was supposed to be looking for. She then saw a little boy sitting at the lunch tables all alone. It was a young Isaac. He was sitting all alone even without any fan girls, mainly because he was more cute to women then girls his own age at the time. He was looking at a piece of paper for some reason. Candie went over to see.

Candie: Oh my.

She saw it was a wanted poster for a Mr. Quintain. Isaac's father. Turned out Isaac was the son of a leader of a rebel faction that challenged the current leadership of the world.

Superior: Hello there Isaac.

Isaac and Candie looked over to see a man in similar armor as Isaac's suit but more high tech and king-like. Isaac's face lit up as if he just reunited with a lifelong old friend, but it was not. It was the leader of the whole world at the time.

Isaac: Hi Superior! Or I mean, Superior sir!

Superior: It's alright Isaac. You can just call me Superior. There is no need for sir or any of that authoritative figure stuff.

Isaac: Alright.

Superior: Tell me little one, what's on your mind?

Isaac: I was wondering si- um Superior, why don't any of the other kids ask me to play with them? Is because of my father?

The Superior smirked and began to pat Isaacs head.

Superior: No little one. It's not because of your father.

Isaac: It isn't?

Superior: No. It not because of anyone except for yourself.

Isaac: It is?

Superior: Yes Isaac. You see, you're just too stupid and clumsy to play with the others.

Isaac just looked at Superior with a confused looked as Superior kept that smirk of his.

Isaac: I am?

Superior: The others don't want you to slow them down. Which you would.

Isaac: Geez. I must be if I didn't already know.

Isaac was actually believing this man. The whole sight just disturbed Candie and made her sick.

Superior: But don't worry little one for I will train you.

Isaac looked back up to Superior with a joyful smile.

Isaac: Really? You'd do that for me?

Superior: Of course. I'll teach you everything I know. Give you the most advanced suit there is. Craft your mind into the most brilliant one this world or any other will ever see. And upon my death you shall take my place as the Superior.

Isaac: Wow...

Superior: You just have to do one thing from now on Isaac.

Isaac: What's that?

Superior: You have to do whatever I say as I say it.

Isaac: But of course sir. I am your solider from now on.

Isaac gave him a salute. Candie thought for a second that it was just adorable to see a small Isaac saluting but then remembered who he was saluting. Superior then gave young Isaac a little badge.

Superior: Very well. Show this badge to your teacher tomorrow and you'll be transferred to the advance classes.

Superior began to walk away.

Isaac: Um sir? Why did you pick me to be your successor?

Superior: Because Isaac, I see great potential in you for the future.

Candie: Right, not because he's your enemies son.

The scenery began to change.

* * *

Isaac was now in his early teens, probably 13 or 14. He was in a classroom studying until the bell rang. He got up and began to pack his supplies.

Rose: Hey Isaac.

Isaac turned around to see a girl with long golden brown hair that went down to her waist and ended at the same time as her school uniform skirt. She had small book reading glasses as well.

Candie: Who's this!?

Candie asked angrily forgetting that Isaac can't hear her.

Isaac: Hi Rose. What's up?

Rose: Well I was wondering...

Rose began to blush as she played with her hair.

Rose: Would you want to go see a movie tonight?

Isaac: Sure, you and who else?

Rose: Well no. I just ment me and you.

Isaac began to blush when he realized what she was truly asking.

Isaac: Just me and you? As in the two of us? Alone in a dark theater?

Rose: Well when you put it that way it sounds like...

Isaac & Rose: A DATE!

Both of them calmed down.

Isaac: Of course it doesn't have to mean that.

Rose: Yeah. We could just be two friends going to see a movie together is all.

Isaac: Yeah, lets do it. I'll come to pick you up around seven?

Rose: Sounds like a dat- I mean plan to me. See you then.

The both of them left the class with their cheeks as red as a tomato. Candie was very mad but managed to calm herself down by reminding her that its only a memory. When she calmed down she noticed Isaac meet the Superior once more.

Superior: Now what was that Isaac?

Isaac: Nothing. I was just making plans with a friend was all.

Superior: Friends? You're not supposed to have any friends.

Isaac looked at Superior confused.

Isaac: But I thought you were training me so that I wouldn't be so clumsy and stupid and others would want to play with me.

Superior: Yes. But that's the problem, you're still too clumsy and stupid for anyone to want to be seen with you.

Isaac: Well maybe Rose is just being kind is all.

Superior: Yes that must be. Be careful around her Isaac. I don't want her to hurt you.

Isaac: Dont worry sir. I will watch my back.

Candie: Did Isaac really believe this guy? He's a monster.

* * *

The scene changed again and Isaac and Rose were in the theater watching the movie. Rose was happily watching the movie when Isaac glanced over. He decided to "yawn" and stretch his arm around her. The both of them blushed and looked around. Niether of them knew what they we're supposed to do next for they have never been in this situation before. Candie could feel the anger build inside her as she was only able to watch Isaac experince his first crush and probably Roses first crush too.

It's true, they weren't much to swoon over back then. Isaac wasn't famous with any girls just yet and Rose was more of a bookworm then cheerleader type. But to each other they were attractive enough. It helps that they've known each other their whole lives. They both just sat in the theater and watched the rest of the movie in an awkward silence and burning cheeks.

* * *

The sequence changed once again and Isaac returned Rose to her home. Both of them stood at her door not knowing what they should do next.

Isaac: So...

Rose: So...

Isaac: I had fun tonight.

Rose: I did too...

Both of them looked at each other for a minute and started to move their faces closer together. Both of them closed their eyes as they got closer. Just then Isaac receives a call from the Superior. The two of them stop what they were doing and went back to the awkward silence.

Isaac: So...

Rose: So...

Isaac: See you in class tomorrow?

Rose: Yeah. Will make plans afterwards.

Isaac: Alright. See you then.

Candie was for once greatful the Superior interfered In Isaacs life, but it was just that once.

* * *

The next day Isaac came to class but didn't see Rose.

Candie: What happened to her?

After class Isaac met Superior once again.

Isaac: Excuse me Superior? But do you know where Rose is today?

Superior: Yes. I'm sorry Isaac but theres no easy way to say this. Your so called "friend" left the school.

Isaac: What?

Superior: She asked for a transfer last night. She told me that she wanted to get as far away from this school as possible by tomorrow morning.

Isaac: But why?

Superior: She said because of you.

Isaac: Im feeling hurt sir.

Superior: There there my boy. You will always have me to comfort you.

Candie looked around and saw a note on the Superiors desk. It showed an immidate transfer for Rose by tomorrow morning without her authorization But instead Superiors orders.

Candie: He got rid of the only girl Isaac liked at his school? He is a monster.

Isaac walked out of Superiors office and over heard three atractive girls whispering to each other.

Girl 1: Ew... Look. It's the maters pet.

Girl 2: I herd that book worm girlfriend of his dumped him.

Girl 3: Well of course. She was still hot. She didn't need to lower herself that far.

Candie: B****es!

Candie yelled at them trying to defend her friend. Isaac just ignored them and walked away.

* * *

Jump ahead a year. Isaac is now 15. He opens his school locker only for a dozen love letters and presents to fall out from his fangirls.

Isaac: Oh great even more.

Superior: Isaac, need you in my office right now.

Isaac: Yes sir.

Both of them appeared in the superior office.

Superior: Isaac. You're the only man I can trust with this assignment you know?

Isaac: What's the assignment sir?

Superior hands Isaac the file. Isaac inside to his shock.

Superior: I want you to kill your own father.

Candie: What!?

To Be Continued...

* * *

Wow this was the easiest chapter to write so far. What do you all think of Isaac and Candie so far? Keep in mind These two are the property of mine and IssyDragonHearts. If you wish to learn more about them just contact one of us.


	21. Blossom vs Panty Part one

Candie continued to watch the memory. Superior led Isaac down the hallway to a holding cell. Two guardsmen dragged out a man with a bag over his head. They pull it off to reveal Mr. Quintain. Isaac was unsure about this situation, was the Superior testing him or did he really want him to kill his own father. Sure the guy left years ago but for good reason, to fight the rule of a man he believed should never had power to begin with.

The situation became worse when Superior handed him his first gauntlet to the suit he now wears. It built around his hand. The feel of it to Isaac felt just like his own skin, as if nothing was on his hand. It began to glow blue.

Superior: Make your choice Isaac. Who's side are you on?

Mr. Quintain: Don't let me go back into that room. Don't let them take me back.

Superior: Everything I've trained you for has led you up to this moment son. Prove yourself worth taking my place in the even of my death.

Isaac was at war with his morality. He would slightly left his arm and take aim at his father inch by inch but it was a slow process. His father truly didn't want to go back into that room they dragged him out of and seeing that his son was incapable of doing the job he began to antagonize him.

Mr. Q: Isaac, I am ashamed to call you my son.

Something in Isaac began to boil upon hearing that sentence.

Mr. Q: You are blind to the evil next to you and you're too weak to do his bidding. What's the point in you even being here?

Isaac anger began to block his rational thoughts. The words his father was saying mixed with the thought of the day Rose left him and then what those three girls said behind his back. Something in him just snapped.

Mr. Q: My only regret is that I didn't raise my son to become a man.

A beam fired from Isaacs gauntlet and blasted his father right through the wall. Superior was even shocked. He didn't think Isaac would actually do it. The guards went over to the corpse to carry it out.

Isaac: Don't touch him!

Isaac walked up to the body.

Isaac: He's a Quintain. Only family can burry him.

Isaac then picked up the body and carried it out. Both Candie and the Superior just watched in silence as Isaac walked out with the body to put it to rest. The memory jumps forward to the funereal. Every family member is there but keeps a good distance from Isaac. Isaac then reminds himself.

Isaac: (What I did was in the name of mercy and forgiveness... But not in the of thy father)

It was that day Isaac promised to never let his anger get the best of him ever again, no matter what anyone does to him he would always show mercy to them as long as he's able to.

* * *

Candie finally ended the kiss. In the real world only five seconds had gone by. Candie backed away from Isaac a little.

Candie: You really killed your own father?

Isaac's expression became worried.

Isaac: Yes... I did. But please understand Candie, I'd never do nothing to harm you.

Candie grabbed his hand and held it.

Candie: I know. It just sad that you let that man control you.

Isaac: Superior wasn't always like that. He only fears that I won't be able to replace him. He wants to make sure the world will be in good hands when he's gone as do I.

Candie: But as long you're under his control, you're not in good hands.

Isaac lefts Candies head up and looks her in the eyes.

Isaac: Im in good hands right now because I'm in yours.

He then kisses her. Candie was surprised because she was always the one who had to start the make out session and now the moment she waited for so long has happened. She let her worries melt away and just let Isaac make her toes curl. Her halo lit up bright enough to outshine the lighthouse on the beach out of the sheer satisfaction she was experiencing. Isaac then stopped leaving Candie blushing.

Isaac: Was that good?

Candie: I-It was just fine. Does this mean we're...?

Isaac: Yes Candie. We're a couple.

Candie's eyes began to grow tears of joy.

* * *

Brick continued to watch in anger as every boy on the beach catered to Blossoms every whim and satisfying her every need.

Brick: (Why is this happening? What did I do wrong this time? Why does she go out of her way to punish me when I do something wrong? Why am I asking you this?)

Panty: You seem like you can use a message big guy.

Brick turned to see Panty standing above him. Brick blushed at the sight of Panty in her bikini and bathing suit.

Brick: Um... Hi Panty. What are you doing here?

Panty: Your girlfriend is hogging all of the action. Except for you.

Brick pouts.

Brick: Thanks for reminding me.

Panty then leans against him causing him to blush some more.

Panty: I was thinking you'd want some revenge too. What do you say you and I...?

Panty whispers into Bricks ear. What she said to him was so dirty and steamy that it caused Brick to have a nosebleed so huge that he passed out instantly from it. Blossom looks over and sees Panty near her boy toy.

Blossom: Panty! Get your unwashed hands off of my man!

Every boy around Blossom ran off in fear. Panty just smirks.

Panty: You weren't using him so I figured why let a good stud go to waste? Am I right ladies?

Blossom was engulfed in red aurora made from her anger alone. The heat from her burning rage made the sand under her turn into glass. It took both of her sisters and their boyfriends to hold her back.

Butch: Blossom, you're hot and not in the usual way.

Buttercup began to grow angry just then. Panty grinned as she took the K.O.d Ruffs hat and wore it on her own head.

Panty: He'll get it back in the morning.

Panty then smirked Blossom's way.

Blossom: Panty! You're a dead angle!

Panty: And you're still a virgin!

Blossom: By choice!

Panty: A virgin is still a virgin.

Blossom wanted to destroy Panty right then and there. Fortunately she was no match for the combined power of those holding her back. But that didnt protect Panty from her heat vision.

Blossom: Burn!

Had Panty not been wearing sunblock she would've. Bubbles then hatches an idea.

Bubbles: Instead of fighting why don't you two settle this by a volleyball match?

Blossom and Panty calmed themselves.

Blossom: Fine.

Panty: Works for me.

Bubbles: Thats good but one problem. We don't have a volleyball.

Isaac and Candie then shows up.

Isaac: I know where we can get one.

Everyone then turns to the two and we're surprised to see them holding hands.

To Be Continued...


	22. Shop till you drop

Everyone directed their attention to Isaac & Candie.

Bubbles: Why are you two holding hands?

Buttercup: Yeah Candie, are you into girls now?

Isaac: Hey!

Candie: Of course not. I'm into Isaac only.

Isaac: And I'm for Candie only.

Panty: What!? But I never got those pants off of you!

Panty grew jealous of her cousin.

Candie: Haha! I beat you to this one.

Candie taunted Panty and stuck her tounge out at her.

Panty: Why you little...

Blossom crept up behind Panty.

Blossom: Oh, don't mind her. You have bigger things to worry about.

A chill went down Panty's spine as Blossom whispered those words into her hear. Blossom then flew past her and went to Isaac to hear where she can get a volleyball from.

Blossom: So where can a girl get a volleyball around here Isaac.

Isaac: Oh right...

Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat cut diamond. The girls became hypnotized by the shine of it.

Panty: D***! Check out that bling!

Blossom: You're going to buy one with a diamond.

Candie: If not then I'll take it.

Isaac then did what no one expected and tossed it into the water.

Everyone: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Panty: Goodbye my best friend. I'll always love you.

Stocking: I could've had so many treats with it alone.

Every girl was in tears over the lost diamond. The boys, except for Isaac, were enraged.

Brick: Why did you do that!?

Isaac: Wait for it kids.

Blossom: For what?

The beach began to rumble. Everyone looked at the water and saw it rise up, not as a wave but as if something was crawling out of it. Everything stopped and the gang looked up to see a giant sand crab with a small shop on its back standing up and out of the water.

Isaac: You'll find what ever you need in that one stop shop.

Panty: That little thing?

Blossom: No offense but I can just go to a real store Thats not on the back of a giant beast from the Cthulhu Mythos.

Isaac: Alright, guess me and Candie can just go inside and look around.

The couple inter the shop. Everyone else looks at eachother and then decides to enter as well.

* * *

Everyone stepped inside to see the store was bigger on the inside then the city was outside. The doors slowly closed behind them and they continued into the store.

Blossom: Look at this place. You can spend a lifetime searching its volumes and still not find what you were looking for.

Isaac: It's happened.

Everyone looked at Isaac surprised. They all were soon greeted by the shop owner.

Cat Girl: W-Welcome to the... The Cat Girl Gift Shop. I-I'm Wittle Cat Girl.

She was shy little girl with cat ears and tail.

Candie: Eek! She is so cute!

Cat Girl began to blush and grow nervous.

Jinx: Are you really old enough to run a store by yourself?

Cat Girl: I-I do my best.

Cat Girl then looked up a little and saw Isaac. She then smiled and made a tiny fangirl squeak.

Cat Girl: Ah... It you again.

Cat Girl began to blush and Candie slowly turned to Isaac with a forced smile and evil glare in her eyes.

Candie: And how does she know you Isaac?

Isaac became scared of Candie.

Isaac: I don't know. This shop travels through time, space and dimensions. I can be dead or just born by the time she last saw me.

Cat Girl: You mean to tell me you haven't met me yet?

Isaac: Im sorry this is the first time I've used the coin.

Cat Girl begins to blush.

Cat Girl: Oh... I'm sorry. S-So embarrassing.

Isaac: Dont blame yourself. It's tricky trying to stay on a certain timeline let alone an infinite universe of them.

Cat Girl tried to hide her smile and blushing cheeks.

Cat Girl: So kind.

Cat Girl then stopped and remembered something she was supposed to tell Isaac.

Cat Girl: Oh, before I forget. There was a woman who left a message for you in the void box last week. She told me to make sure you got it next time you came in.

Candie: Uh... Void box?

Cat Girl: It's a box that costumers can use to leave messages for others to recieve no matter the time line, planet or dimension.

Isaac: A message for me?

Cat Girl: Yes. Do you wish to read it?

Isaac: Maybe later. I don't want to spoil any surprises in the future.

Candie: Here's my question, who was this girl?

Candie asked hiding her anger but doing a poor job at it.

Isaac: I-I don't know. I haven't met her yet.

Blossom: Hey here's an idea.

Blossom said breaking the tension.

Blossom: Lets look for that Volleyball.

Everyone agrees and separates to search the store.

* * *

Brick and Blossom go down the right half.

Brick: Where do we even begin to look for a stupid volleyball.

Blossom: I don't care how long it takes us. I will humiliate that blonde bimbo for putting her hands on my man.

Blossom said determined to destroy Panty.

Brick: You're so hot to me right now.

Brick went into a pervy trance for her.

Blossom: You're not getting off that easy.

Brick: Oh... Right. I forgot almost.

* * *

Panty & Stocking went down the left.

Panty: Man! All these studs and not a single one to bang. What does a girl gotta do to get some action around here?

Stocking: Well if you had to piss anyone off nice choice on it being the girl that can throw you into space just by sneezing. I'm you sister and I didn't even think you were that stupid.

Panty: Hey someone had to knock that ginger off of her pedestal. It was blocking my sun light.

Stocking: Someday you're going to piss off the wrong girl and I won't be there to bail you out.

Panty: Na! We both know that will never happen.

Stocking: We could meet every person in the universe and not a single one will be a more blunt bimbo then you are.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac looks for Candie down the middle isle. What he finds are probably the universes most annoying people. He sees two men, one who's skin and clothes are all ivory and another with ebony skin and clothes. They were looking at medical bottles.

White: Hey this one cures STDs and cleans out your email.

Black: Big deal, this one can make a water bed for when you wanna f***.

White: Sold!

Black notices Isaac walking by.

Black: Check it.

White & Black: ISAAAAAAAC! Was up?

Isaac just stood there and looked at them trying to remember if he knew them from somewhere.

Isaac: Um... Hi?

White: Take a good look Black, this is the rare time you'll ever see Isaac without his armor.

Black: He sure showed them Tainted what for.

Isaac: Tainted?

White: Yeah bro. You remember the tainted Dont ya?

Black: They were all like 'We going to take this universe over and form some super race.'

White: Then you come in with your enormous shlong and just backhand them into the vacuum of space.

Isaac: I don't remember doing that.

White: You don't?

Black: Oh, I know what happened. Isaac must've got bonked over the head and suffers from amnesia now.

White: You know what that means.

Black & White: Superhuman bodyguard that does our bidding and get us what ever we want!

White: Oh wait we said that out loud.

Black: Did you hear that?

Isaac: Yes and I do not suffer from amnesia you two are just ahead of my timeline.

White: He hasn't met us yet.

Black: That explains so much.

Black and White then notice a cat girl walk by and perv out.

White: Hey, Thunder Cats hooooo!

Black: Look at that Swat Cat. That's a Swat Cat right there.

White: Stop talking about Swat Cats!

Black: No.

White then wraps his hands around Blacks throat and Black places his thumbs on Whites eyes pushing down. Isaac manages to push the two apart getting their attention again while they act as if nothing ever happened.

White: Youre still here?

Black: Usually you leave by now.

Isaac: You two just tried to kill each other.

White: So? If we do we just get rebooted.

Black: Everythings killed us at one point or another but you can't keep a good OG down.

White: STDs are a b**** but as long we act soon enough we don't have to die by it this day.

Black: We're here for the medicine this week.

Isaac: You two are here for STD medicine?

Isaac stepped back from them a little.

White: Well our last adventure some Vikings thought we were deities and gave us their women to breed a superhuman race of vikings and it would've been rude to refuse so... Here we are.

Black: Are we friends yet?

Isaac looked at the two just standing there with stupid grins waiting for an answer.

Isaac:Gentlemen, in the short time I've known you, you both have proved to me that you both are idiotic, slanderous, perverts that lack any form of shame whatsoever.

White: But we're friends, right?

Isaac: ...

Black: The length between his and our time frame is the length between us in real life.

White: What does that even mean!?

Black: We're not good friends.

Both turn back to see Isaac has left them. White hits Black over the head.

White: You scared him off!

Black: I hate you White.

White: I hate you too Black.

Black: I hate you more.

White: I hate you this much.

Both of them get into a death stare and grab each other by the collar on their shirts. Right as they were about to hit each other they stop and see a green skin woman (Like on Star Trek) walk by. They both look at each other and then follow the girl.

* * *

Isaac continued down the isle washing his hands with a bottle of sanitizer. He finally found Candie who was trying to reach something on a higher shelf.

Isaac: There you are Candie. What ya doing?

Candie: There you are honey. I've been trying to reach this beautiful tiara I want up there.

Isaac: You can fly, why don't you just hover up there and get it?

Candie: Can't you just help me? Pwetty Pwease?

Isaac looked at Candies puppy dog eyes and couldn't refuse her.

Isaac: Fine.

He stood behind her, placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. She searched for the tiara while Isaac held her up.

Isaac: You're like only thirty pounds Candie.

Candie: Im an angle. I'm as light as a feather when I want to be.

Isaac soon noticed that he was able to see up Candies skirt. He began to blush as he was able to see the giant valentine heart on the back of her panties. Isaac tried not to peek but couldn't help it. He then hears her calling to him.

Candie: Isaac? Isaac? Isaac!?

Isaac snaps out of his trance.

Isaac: Yes? What?

Candie: You can put me down silly.

Isaac: Of course.

Isaac set her down next to him.

Candie: You weren't looking up my skirt were you?

Candie looked at him suspiciously causing him to blush and grow nervous.

Isaac: Um... Of course not. Don't be silly.

Candie: Im just joking. Come on, I'm sure the others found what they were looking for by now.

Candie headed for the checkout.

Isaac: Im coming Candie.

Nyarlathotep: Wait! I know that there Isaac, I am going to find my way to you.

Isaac watched as a red top hat tried to find its way to him.

Nyarlathotep: Wait, I'm magical.

A man then reappears next to Isaac dressed in crimson tuxedo with pale white skin, emerald green eyes and teal blue hair. He smiled upon seeing Isaac as if he just reunited with an old friend.

Isaac: Do I know you?

Nyarlathotep: Depends, how old are you?

The man began inspecting Isaac's body.

Isaac: Eighteen why?

Nyarlathotep: Oh, you're still young. We don't meet until you're nineteen. We have so many adventures together and enjoyed each one. Well at least I did but you won't for the most part Mr. Serious pants. But look at you all young and girly looking right now.

Isaac: What!?

Nyarlathotep: Oh don't get so serious just yet. There will be plenty of time for that in the future.

Isaac: I don't even know if you're my friend or foe.

Nyarlathotep: Well how can I describe our relationship? Have you seen Black & White yet?

Isaac: That answers my question.

Nyarlathotep: Good. I'm glad I ran into you here because I have something to tell you that will blow your mind. You know? In time. I'm leaving your dimension to pursue different goals in my never ending life.

Isaac: I just met you and you're leaving me already?

Nyarlathotep: Relax big guy. I'm just going to move into my wife's dimension is all. Without giving too much away I can say that you and I will be family sooner then you think.

Isaac: Family?

Nyarlathotep: We marry sisters. That's all I'm going to say. Now if you don't mind, I shall be on my way. This may not mean anything right now but goodbye Isaac Quintain.

Isaac: Goodbye Mr...?

Nyarlathotep: Just call me Nya. You'll get it later.

Nyarlathotep began to walk away.

Isaac: I look forward to our adventures friend.

Nyarlathotep: I remember them fondly.

Isaac watched as he said hello and goodbye to the person he just met and would meet again later.

* * *

Isaac rejoined the others at the checkout counter. Candie was surprised to hear how much her tiara cost.

Candie: four grand?

Cat Girl: I-I'm afraid so.

Isaac paid for the tiara.

Candie: Huh? You'd do that for me?

Isaac: Of course. Your happiness is priceless to me Candie and plus I have more money then I'll ever be able to spend in a my life.

Candie hugged Isaac happier then she's ever been. Isaac didn't know why but her happiness alone cause him him to experience satisfaction he thought he'd ever feel before. Just then Jinx wrapped a collar around Isaacs neck.

Isaac: What's this?

Jinx: A chastity collar. You try any funny business with my sister it'll explode.

Isaac: Does it ever come off?

Jinx: Only by your wife.

Candie: Eek! We can get married now and-

Blossom just then comes in.

Blossom: I've found the perfect ball!

Panty: I find two at least everyday.

Blossom: Im going to destroy you Panty.

Panty: Bring it b****.

Everyone paid for their items and headed for the exit.

Cat Girl: If you wish to come back, be sure to get a diamond in the void box by the exit.

Everyone takes one coin before leaving. As everyone made it outside Blossom turned to Panty.

Blossom: Are you ready to face the sting of defeat Panty?

Panty: Bring it sister!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well this is the longest chapter I've written... Like ever. Vote for who you think should win in the volleyball match between Blossom and Panty. All OCs belong to me and IssyDragonHeart.


	23. Blossom vs Panty Two

Everyone set up around a volleyball court.

Blossom: We still need a judge that we can both trust.

Panty: What ever you need b****.

Blossom looks at their friends. She decides that it shouldn't be a boy because they're to pervy and wouldn't be watching the Volleyball but that the girls would be too biased since they were all related or friends of one of them. Blossom then see the perfect candidate.

Blossom: Isaac. You'll be the judge.

Isaac: Why me?

Blossom: You're the only one who isn't related to either us or a humongous perv.

Isaac: Um... Yeah, I'm not a perv at all.

Isaac blushes remembering his moment with Candie in the shop.

Blossom: Well lets get ready Panty. I have to humiliate you after all.

Panty: Come at me b****.

White: I'd pay to see that. Then again I'm just into Blossom.

Everyone looked at Black & White standing in the crowd. Black was carrying a giant bag filled with something. White had a soda in hand.

Isaac: Not you two again.

Black: You can't get us not to like you.

Isaac: What are you two doing here and, more importantly, how did you get here?

Black: We'd follow our hero to hell and back if we had nothing else to do.

White: As for how we got here, we don't really know how that happened.

Isaac: You don't know?

Black: We always end up in some strange place in the middle of the day, die near the end, wake up in bed in the morning and repeat the cycle.

White: It's a pretty fun way to live when you can't die.

Candie: Who are your friends Isaac?

Candie appeared next to Isaac.

Black: I'm Black.

White: I'm White.

Black & White: We're Isaac biggest fans from the future.

Stocking: Nerds with their heroes.

Stocking said insultingly.

Black: Would a nerd spend his pocket change on actual, working, replicas of weapons from Halo?

Black drops his sack and reveals every gun from the video game in it.

Black: Still need to make sure they work but still.

Isaac: Idiots with guns? Could only end bad. Hey how long are you guys going to stay here?

White: Either we die, and wake back up in or home, or just enjoy ourselves.

Brick: How do you two enjoy yourself's without the fear of dying?

White looks at Blossom in a pervy way.

White: Anyway we can.

Brick gets angered.

Brick: You stay away from that one.

White: Oh then how about you big boy?

Brick's eyes turn red.

Brick: DIE!

White: HahaHahaha! Calm down big guy I don't swing that way.

Black: We just wanna kickback and enjoy this perv party like all the other boys here.

Isaac: As long you two stay away from their girlfriends.

White: You have our words.

Black: Yeah our words.

Isaac: Fine. Lets get this thing started.

* * *

Isaac held the volleyball with Blossom and Panty on their own side of the court while a crowd of pervy boys, their sisters and friends and what ever the hell Black & White are watched on.

Black: (Hmm... If we cheer for the loser we could end up looking like fools white.)

White: (I know so I came up with a plan.)

Black: (Does it involve using our awesome mind powers that we apparently just developed and mastered right now?)

White: (No.)

Black: (Stick in the mud buttlord.)

White: (I can hear you.)

Black: (I know.)

White: (Just follow my lead.) Win you bodacious beach babe!

Black: What he said!

Isaac tossed the ball into the air and the two girls began. Panty served only for Blossom to hover up and spike the ball as if it was a comet crashing into earth and make the first point. Panty stood next to the crater and looked at Blossom in complete ah.

Blossom: You're in my house now.

White: Now things are getting interesting.

Panty served again only for Blossom to repeat.

Panty: Hey ref! How is this fair?

Isaac: She's got a point. We won't take away the points but do tone it done Blossom.

Blossom: Fine.

Panty serves and Blossom holds back and hits it back the normal way. Panty finally has her chance and putts it back. The two girls kept going as every boy there had the perfect view of their perfect breast bouncing up and down. No guy on the beach, except for Isaac, even noticed who was winning and loosing. The score finally came down to a tie.

Isaac: Alright. It's four to four. Next point wins.

Panty: Wait Isaac! Lets say we make this match interesting Blossom.

Blossom: What did you have in mind?

Panty: Winner gets the looser as her personal slave for the rest of the day and gets to dress them up.

Blossom then thought to herself all the humiliating things she could make Panty do. Force her to dress in a maids uniform and have her pamper her all day long and pay for everything she wants for the rest of the day. It was too good to resist.

Blossom: Deal!

White: Make her dress like a sexy cat or fox!

Black: Check some of the other girls White.

White looked around and saw nothing but beautiful girls being ignored by their boyfriends and probably wanting something to do. They were all kinds too, human, elfvian, cat women, rabbit women, fox women, and even green skinned women.

White: Ive found my new favorite activity. Don't follow me.

Black: Im going to build a sandcastle.

White: What ever.

Panty served again and Blossom spiked it back. Panty hit the ball and Blossom used her super speed to intercept it only to see Panty had tricked her and putt it the opposite direction. It was about to hit the ground and Blossom thought of what humiliating tasks Panty would make her do. She could not allow that to happen. She stopped holding back and kept the ball from hitting the ground by spiking it into the atmosphere. Panty just looked up in amazement as Blossom flew to meet it again and spike it back to her side of the court.

Black: It was upon looking at that fiery ball of fury that Panty realized she was officially screwed. I'm going back to building my sandcastle.

Um... Okay that was weird. I guess Black can break the fourth-wall now. Yay? I don't know. Lets see who wins.

The entire court was destroyed as the ball landed. Panty barely escaped in time. Blossom landed with a smirk on her face.

Blossom: Now as my first command of my new slave I order you to-

Isaac: You may want to not give her any ideas Blossom.

Blossom & Panty: What?

Isaac: You used your powers after you agreed not to. You broke the rules so you loose.

Blossom: What!?

Panty: Ha! Now I'm in charge.

Panty grinned with Blossom having an worried expression on her face.

* * *

Panty and the others were all waiting outside the changing booth.

Panty: Oh slave! Get your cute little a$$ out here right now!

Blossom: Fine.

Blossom came out wearing nothing but a two piece kitten suit. Every boy suffered a massive nosebleed at the sight. Beauty, Bella, Buttercup & Bubbles snapped at their boyfriends for doing it too.

Girls: Perverts!

Panty: Hahahahahahahahahaha! This makes everything so worth it!

Blossom: (Oh man... This is so embarrassing.)

Blossom blushed pinker then her eyes and tried to hide her breast but unsuccessfully.

Isaac: Well lets go Candie. This question has been answered and the beach is starting to fill up with bunch of perverts.

Candie: Awe... Is some one jealous.

Isaac: What makes you say that?

Isaac said sarcastically as he just looked at Candie with a bunch of boys perving on her from behind. Both of them left as did the blues and greens. Rex and Duke were just in a trance over Blossoms curves. Beauty and Bella grabbed them by their ears and dragged them away.

Beauty: Stupid pervert.

Bella: I can look but that doesn't mean you can.

Brick stayed with his girlfriend.

Blossom: You're still here Brick?

Brick: Of course. I'm not leaving my girl when she's the eye candy for a bunch of beach bums. And especially when you're dressed like this.

Blossom hits him over the head.

Blossom: You make me feel all mushy and then you go and say something like that!? Baka.

Panty looked over to see Blake was still there.

Panty: You're still here Blake.

Blake: I got nothing else to do.

Stocking: Come to think of it there's nothing for us to do neither.

Everyone then sees another changing booth open up and see five girls walk out with a satisfied and exhausted look on their faces. White then steps out.

White: And time!

Black pulls out a stop watch.

Black: Ten minutes! That's five girls per minute and zero complaints.

Black & White: New record!

They high five and then Black wipes his hand on some sand. Both of them then look at the others.

Everyone: ...

Black & White: ...

White: Da f*** you looking at?

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well votes for the winner was a tie so I flipped a coin and Panty won. But if Blossom was allowed to use her powers... Well, we all know how that would end.


	24. Sand Castle

Black: This chapter is brought to you by the planet Jupiter. Because why not?

* * *

Jinx regroups with her two cousins, Panty & Stocking, and her new slave-for-the-day and her boyfriend, Blossom & Brick.

Jinx: So... What did I miss?

Panty: The pink skank is my slave for the rest of the day!

Panty said excited.

Jinx: Uh hu... Not even going ask how that happened. Question, how are those two?

Jinx pointed to Black & White who were busy trying to kill each other.

Panty: Oh yeah... I forgot about those two.

Stocking: Well lets see. The Black one is named Black and his friend in white is named White.

Jinx: Why are they doing that to each other?

Blossom: Black has been quizzing White on various anime's and White has tried forty-seven times in killing Black to no success. It's been a really long five minuets.

White is seen strangling Black.

White: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Black: Black Rabbit is so hot *Ack*!

White: Agreed.

Blossom: Should we stop them?

Jinx: Couldn't hurt.

Everyone joins the duo.

Blossom: Hey there guys. Stop that. Aren't you two supposed to be friends?

Black & White stop.

White: Nope.

Black: Through a series of complications, we are forced by law to live together weather we want to or not.

Brick: How... How did that happen?

White: Did he just not say it was because of a series of complications?

Black: Thank you. I mean am I just talking to myself here? Honestly.

White: No problem.

Panty gets against question mark over her head in confusion of the two guys relationship.

Panty: Now wait. You two want to kill each other but you defend each other from others? How does that work?

White snatches the question mark out of the air.

White: No anime expressions!

White then throws the question mark out to sea.

White: Now what was your question?

Panty: How did you snatch my question mark?

White: Same way Black can write some of our scenes I guess. Ya cheap anime bimbo.

Panty & Stocking: What!?

Stocking: What do you have against anime girls?

Black then pops up behind Stocking and controls her eyes and mouth expressions like a puppet with his fingers.

Black: "Can't you see my detailed, unrealistic facial expressions Mr. White?"

White: I can see them.

Black: Wait. If they can use underwire for weapons what do we get?

White smacks Black upside the head.

White: We don't fight evil for a living! We're just bizarre adult versions of Ed Edd n' Eddy. Remember?

Black: Oh yeah.

Blossom: Who's Ed Edd n' Eddy?

White & Black look at Blossom with blank expressions and not knowing what to say.

White: What do we say in this situation?

Black: Im not sure. It like if you neighbor asks you who the guy is that lives next door.

White: Or Batman asking who Superman is.

Black: Hey changing the subject, who wants to take a look at my sandcastle?

Panty: We have better things to do then check you puny sandcastle.

Black: All you need to do is look to my right.

Black gave everyone a puppy dog face.

Panty: Fine. So which... One... Is... It? Wow.

Everyone looks to see an actual to scale castle with a roller coaster, space station and mall built into it. All of which were made out of sand. Everyone then looks at White.

White: What? I didn't even know he did that.

Brick: How did you do that in such a short time?

Black: Simple, I stole the writer Ipad and wrote in the parts that I did to make me even more awesome.

Stocking was confused and had a sweat drop as she tried to decide if Black was insane or brilliant.

Stocking: Eh, what?

White then snatches the giant sweat drop away from her and threw it into the sea.

White: What did I just say about anime expressions?

Black: That they're only allowed if Black Rabbit or some one of equal cuteness does them.

White: Thats a good listener.

Blossom: Thats not what you said!

Black then reappears in front of everyone dressed as a tour guide.

Black: Now if everyone would form a single filed line and follow me we can begin the tour of my new digs.

White: Ha! Play on words.

Everyone follows Black into the sandcastle.

* * *

Black sows them the first room of their tour.

Black: This is the swimming room. With a deluxe swimming pool and a jacuzzi every direction.

Brick: Why did you put a pool in a sandcastle in the beach?

White: 'Why did you put a pool blah blah blah' hey Brick. Shut the f*** up.

Black: And we're moving on.

They continue the tower to movie theater. He whispers the details of it to everyone while the movie was playing.

Black: It was tuff to make the movie screen but then I decided to make the IMAX look like a lazy b****.

Everyone: Shh...

They move the tour into the lighthouse built on the top but everyone was out of breath by the time they got up there.

Black: Whoa... I am tired. Think I'll take the elevator down.

Black walks into the elevator. White and the others look at Black.

White: You had a... Elevator... The entire time?

Black: Duh. I'm insane not stupid.

White: Im... Going to... Punch you.

Black: Hey I'm going to the food court anyone want something?

Everyone: Water please!

Black: Got it. Spicy Mexican food for everyone and dry crackers.

Black leaves. Everyone looks at White.

White: And you all wonder why I'm so cynical.

Everyone catches up with Black. Black had grown a long old beard over the time he was waiting for them.

Black: About time you guys caught up. I was beging to think you ditched me. I was going to run around and call people ripoff artist and then put a cap in their knee.

White: Thats not how he did it in that episode.

Black: To the rollercaoaster!

Everyone got stuck in line for the rollercaoaster.

Black: So not my fault.

White: You built the place!

Black: Lalalalalalalalalala! I can't hear you! I can't hear you! Lalalalalalalala!

White: I heard your mother last night.

Black: F***ing shut your motherf***ing mouth.

White: F*** you! F*** youuuuuuuuu!

everyone watched like scared children seeing their parents argue. Later, Black continued the tour.

Black: And this is my fun room, for ladies only. This room leads to nowhere because I just love seeing people walk into a room without a floor and see what their horrified expressions are, it's hilarious. Oh, and this is where the Devil lives. This room has-

Blossom: Um what was that last part?

Black: The Devils room?

Blossom: That one. Yeah.

Black: Oh don't worry. He just rents it. Uses it as a get away.

Black opens the door to show Him sitting in a recliner watching Shark Week.

Black: See? He's just throwing the horns up for himself.

White: But he's horrible at paying rent. Can't stand the f***ing prince of darkness.

Him looks over to see White and in visions him with two foot long horns, red skin, fangs and four eyes that were as black as night.

White: Mwhahahahaha.

Him then cowers in the corner.

Him: Nooooooooo!

White: What's his problem?

Black: I don't know. Lets just slowly back away. Slowly.

Everyone slowly backs out of the room and close the door.

Black: Okay back to the tour.

Everyone except for Panty & Stocking continued.

Panty: No fair. We have our hands full with a couple of demon skanks and these two a**whips just made Him s*** bricks. How's that possible?

Stocking: The magic of ignorance Panty. The magic of ignorance.

Jinx then appears behind the two.

Jinx: It eerie isn't it? Like looking into a gender reversed mirror. Except you two have more class, surprisingly.

Jinx enjoyed seeing the expressions on their faces when she compared them to those two.

Jinx: Mmm... Your pain satisfies me.

Stocking: Don't you have bigger problems to worry about? Like the fate of your little sisters virginity.

Panty & Stocking then strutted off leaving Jinx with a blank expression on her face. Everyone finally arrived to the last door.

Black: Get ready everyone. I am about to show you something that will make you loose your s***. Those of you with weak hearts should leave.

Black then swings the door open.

Black: Ta! Ta!

White: Is that a motherf***ing mech built entirely out of sand!?

Black: You bet your a** that's a motherf***ing mech built entirely out of sand!

Everyone stood in awe as they looked at the thirty story tall Pacific Rim knockoff loom over them.

Black: Come on White lets take it for a spin.

White: It works?

Black: Hell yeah it works. Lets go!

Blossom: You two are the strangest men I've ever met.

White: We're only sixteen girlie.

Blossom: Wait. You two are still in school and you do all this stuff?

Black: School is for losers.

Warning, results may very.

Blossom: But you do so much adult activity?

Panty: I can tolerate that. Its the stupidity I have a problem with.

White: You try coming out right when the writer makes you based on a marathon of Sunny in Philadelphia, Archer and the VentureBrothers.

Panty: What writer?

White gets into the giant mech.

White: Sorry, can't hear you in the mech.

Black: Giant robots!

The duo starts the mech and storms out of the castle causing the whole thing to crumble... With everyone still in it.

* * *

The mech rampages down the beach blowing everything up in its sight. Brick clears the sand off of everyone.

Brick: What the heck are they doing?

Blossom: Seems like destroying everything they see.

Jinx: Give a pair of idiots power and they will abuse it. Trust me, I know.

Jinx looks at her cousins.

Panty: What!?

Stocking: Oh no. You don't lump us into the same category as them. We still save the day at least. They are just destroying everything in sight.

Blossom: Which is why we gotta stop them. Come on g-

Panty: Hey wait a minute! I'm in charge of you pinkie so I'm the leader.

Blossom: Fine. What do you want us to do?

Panty looks at Brick.

Panty: How about you and the others go save the day and me and Brick wash the sand off real quick?

Blossom: What? You're mad if you think I'm going to leave you alone with my man!

Blossom and Panty then turn to arguing with each other instead of trying to save the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cockpit with Black and White.

Black: Hey white.

White: Yeah Black?

Black: You know what any of these buttons we're randomly pushing do?

White: Not a clue. It's times like these that make you wish we had a nerd here to do this stuff for us, huh?

Black: How many time can Blue prove to be useful to us?

White: apparently a lot.

Black then peeks over at Whites half of the control panel. While White was distracted he then rushes over and begins to randomly push buttons on his side.

White: What the f***!

White then socks Black and the two erupt into a brawl. Without anyone controlling it, the mech falls backwards and fires several missiles into the air. Gravity then did the rest and destroyed the mech.

* * *

Blossom & Panty are still busy arguing. Stocking the interrupts their bickering.

Stocking: Look. The problem solved itself.

Jinx: Yup. Idiots who gain power tend to never know how to use it and blows up in their face, figuratively and in some unfortunate cases quit literally.

Panty: It blew up? Did they die?

Brick: Probably not. Probably NOT.

In the giant sand pile that once was a mech, White crawls out of the massive amount of sand with Black K.O.d on his back. He then tosses Black onto the side and slowly gets up.

White: I always hate death by buried alive.

Girl: OMG! You stopped the mech and saved your friend!

White looks over to see several beach babes whom think he is a hero.

Girl: Ive never done it with a hero before.

White: Well then it's your lucky day. Your not only going to do a hero but how much do you like your friends?

Black: We'll just end the chapter here.

To Be Continued...


	25. Crazy Kids

Black and White walk down the beach to regroup with the others.

Black: You're insane. The Teen Titans so can take the TMNT.

White: The TMNT would single out Raven and Starfire as the biggest threats and take them out first. The rest would be easy game.

Black: YOU LIE! The titans take Ninja robots and mutants everyday. Combining the two makes no difference.

White: TMNT have beaten freaks that would make the Titans s*** bricks. This is pure ninja training vs two alien girls, a robot, green boy and a sidekick to a real hero. This would be no more a fight then pest control.

Black: I did pest control for your mom last night.

White: I'm going hit you. You're like cancer for my brain. You're hurting my ideas.

* * *

Panty and Stocking kickback on a couple of beach towels underneath an umbrella while Blossom stood near by in a maids uniform awaiting her next order.

Blossom: So hot.

Blossom fans her her skirt to get a little air.

Panty: Oh servant!

Blossom reluctantly answered Panty's call.

Blossom: Yes Pan-, I mean, Mistress?

Panty: I could go for another cold one if you'd be kind enough. Not like you have a choice though, huh?

Blossom: I'll get you for this Panty.

Panty: Im sure you will slave. Now get to work!

Blossom: Yes... Mistresssssssssss.

Blossom went to the cooler to fetch Panty's drink. She searched but found none left.

Blossom: We're out.

Panty: ugh. What do we do now?

Blossom: Black and White are back.

Stocking: Not those two again.

White & Black walked towards the two.

White: Pink one. You're brilliant. Wi would win in a fight between the Teen Titans and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Keep in mind the Titans are the Turtles b****es.

Black: And also, White is full of s***!

White: I'll show you s***!

Black and White begin to fight. Panty and Stocking watch on as the mayhem ensues.

Stocking: I've gotta admit. It does feel good to be the least annoying people in the group now.

Panty: You've gotta give them points for their tenacity.

Blossom: Maybe they know where we could get more drinks mistress.

Panty: Good thinking slave. Now to get their attention.

Panty gets up and walks over to the duo. White was holding Blacks head under the water.

White: Say it. Say TMNT is da hypest. Say it!

Black fills his hand with sand and throws it into Whites eyes.

White: Ah! It's all grainy.

White falls back as Black rises out of the water and falls forwards to catch his breath. The both of them lye next to each other in pain.

Black: There's salt in my eyes.

White: Rub some dirt in it b****.

They both then notice Panty looming over them seductively.

Panty: Hey there big boys. Do you two know where a little girl like me can beat the heat with a nice ice cold drink?

Black & White: I do!

Stocking whispers into Panty's ear.

Stocking: Make sure they pay for it.

Panty: What? You thought I was going to pay for it myself?

Black then appears between the both of them.

Black: I like cows.

Panty: What the? Get out of here!

White: Now all skanks follow me as I lead us to your precious drinks.

Black & White walked ahead as Panty & Stocking followed.

Panty: Come slave.

Blossom followed.

* * *

The group arrived at their destination. A bar. White lead the others in as he and Black pick a both to sit at. The three girls take a seat at the booth.

Panty: Not the drink I was thinking of but as long you idiots are paying.

White: Ha! Black, you remember when we used to think money was da hypest?

Black: Before we became one of the most wealthiest fictional groups ever? Why yes, yes I do.

Panty: Wait. You two are loaded?

White: Why do we think we do all this? We have too much time and money on our hands. If we did nothing you now what would happen?

Panty: I don't know. Nothing?

White: Bingo. Nothing would happen. What's the fun in that?

The waitress brings the group their drinks.

White: Finally. I'm parched.

Black: I'm Black.

Stocking: We didn't order yet.

Black: We took the liberty of ordering the house special for you twits.

Black and White pick up a mug each.

White: Hey Black, lets be friends now.

Black: What's in it for me?

White: We get to do cheers with our mugs.

Black: Alright then buddy. Cheers!

Black & White do cheers.

White: Now lets highfive.

Black: Okay.

Black extends his free hand for a highfive only for White to stick a hunter knife through his hand and into his head sticking him to the table. He then snatches away his drink with his free hand.

White: Two drinks for the price of one. Hahahaha! Ow... Ow... Owowowowowow!

Black uses his free arm to tear off the arm of White that was closest to him. He then held the severed arm which was holding the drink.

White: Thats my dirty hand.

Black: Cheers.

White: Cheers.

Both of them continue to drink their drinks. Black had some trouble since his head and right hand were stuck to the table and his drink was in another hand but he still managed to drink. The others just looked at them in horror.

White: Ah... Fridays.

* * *

Candie and Isaac walked together on the peer. Isaac couldn't help but notice every guy that walked buy was checking Candie out.

Candie: Is something wrong Isaac?

Isaac: Hmm? Oh, no nothing. I just don't like how some of these guys are looking at you is all.

Candie held onto his arm and smiled.

Candie: Now they all know I'm yours.

Isaac blushed. Candie then noticed a dance club was open and the sign outside said "Couples get in free".

Candie: Isaac look! Can we go in?

Isaac: I don't know Candie.

Candie: Pweaseeeeeeeeeeee?

Candie looked at Isaac with big ol' puppy dog eyes. How could he refuse.

Isaac: But Candie, I don't know how to dance. Not exactly something they teach you in the academy ya know?

Candie: Dancing is fun. I can show you if we go inside.

Isaac: Alright then.

Isaac and Candie went into the club and made their way to the dance floor. Candie leaned onto Isaac and rested her head on his chest as they began their slow dance. Isaac was nervous as he tried to keep his feet from messing up while moving to the rhythm of the music. Everything was going well for a while until everyone else around them started to complain. The both of them stop to hear what everyone was whining about.

Guy: Hey buddy, your girl's wings are knocking us all off the floor.

Girl: You two are going have to find another place to dance cause you can't do it here.

Candie began to blush as she quickly became the reason for others anger. Isaac got defensive.

Isaac: Hey lay off. She has as much a right to dance here as any of you do.

Candie stopped Isaac.

Candie: No Isaac. It's alright. Lets just go.

Isaac reluctantly left with an embarrassed Candie as everyone else went back to dancing.

* * *

Isaac and Candie were now walking on the beach. Isaac saw Candie was still a little depressed.

Isaac: Is everything alright Candie?

Candie: Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking about somehting was all.

Isaac: You wanna talk about it?

Candie: It's just I don't get it.

Isaac: Get what?

Candie: Where do I belong? I'm not evil so I'm not a demon, I'm unable to play with any humans and none of the other angle's will play with me because I'm half human and have a half demon sister.

Candie looked at Isaac with a concerned look.

Candie: Where do I belong Isaac?

She awaited for an answer as Isaac pondered.

Isaac: I honestly don't know Candie. I can't decided that for you. You're the only one who can choose where you belong. No one else. Not me, those people back there or even those angles can decided who you are.

Candie didn't know what to say. Isaac's words we're truly inspiring. Her trance was broken when Isaac extended his hand and smiled at Candie.

Isaac: Now, didn't you wanna teach me how to dance?

A smile spread across Candies face. She took Isaacs hand and they both went on to dance on the beach to the sound of ocean under the evening, star lite sky.

* * *

Meanwhile White and Panty were having a drink together while Blossom had to wait on them.

White: So you control her?

Panty: Pretty much.

White: And you can make her do whatever you want?

Panty: Why of course.

White: Make her do a pole dance.

Panty & Blossom: What!?

White: It's been a lifelong childhood fantasy of mine to see what those Supergirls have underneath there clothes of there's. I can finally enjoy the show.

Panty: Ive ordered her to do all this stuff so that no guy would ay attention to her and start paying attention to me again. Why do you want her instead of this hot piece of a** right in front of you?

White: I'm not into anime chicks blondie. Now give the order to pinkie.

Panty: I'll kill you!

Panty tackled White and began to strangle him. He didn't seem to be in pain but was actually enjoying it. Blossom just sat back and enjoyed the show. She was happy that she didn't have to do a pole dance and that there was someone else Panty was able to direct her anger out on.

Stocking and Black were getting along in the mean time. Stocking was busy eating some treats as Black drooled over them.

Stocking: Do you want a bite?

Stocking held out a cupcake.

Black: Id love to have a bite of your cupcakes.

Stocking: Well here you go then.

Black took a bite from Stockings Cupcake, and not hte one youre thinking of perverts. White's eyes filled with fear as he saw Black taste the cupcake.

White: No you fool! Don't give him a-

Black quickly turned into a hulking beast. He burst out of the bar and kept across the peer and landed next to a food truck. He then noticed three random military helicopters flying towards him.

Black: Why stupid army always have to hound Black?

Black then through the food truck at them.

Black: Black smash! Black smash you all!

He then leapt off to elsewhere. White bonked Stocking over the head.

White: Idiot! Never feed sugar or caffeine to Black. No one knows what he'll turn into afterwards.

Blossom: Should we stop him?

White: Na. He'll tire himself out soon.

Panty: You sure?

White: Panty, all I know is that Black just turned into a hulk and I look like 1980's comic book villain. I'm staying out of his way for the time being.

Panty: Thats a good point.

And so the others just ignored the problem. It really didn't matter at this point. Meanwhile, Panty and Stocking went on to spend the rest of their time beating White. Stocking was stepping on his head while Panty held his arms back and pinned him to the floor.

Stocking: Call me stupid will you?

Panty: Will make you wish you went with the hulk!

White: This is so hot right now. Ow...

To Be Continued...


	26. Goodnight & Good Morning

And so everyone finally had their fill of the beach for the day and regrouped at the garden of their hotel rooms. Buttercup and Butch were a bit tipsy but managed to make it to their room by using each other to walk. What they may have and may have not done in the room is for you to imagine.

Bubbles and Boomer went into their room and immediate fell asleep. Boring I know. Blossom was still at the command of Panty for the day so her and Brick couldn't go to their room for any fun yet, not like Blossom would let poor Brick have any. While Panty and Stocking enjoyed using Blossom to carrie all of the souvenirs they bought at the peer Isaac, Candie and Jinx were busy having to listen to the bickering of Black & White.

Black: Wait. So you think Slade is the best villain ever then?

White: Sure is.

Black: Have you ever even watched the Teen Titans?

White: I know how toned down they made it for television and that they changed Slade name from Deathstroke to Slade. And I'm not even talking about that wuss version of him. I mean the real OG. The Terminator.

Black: Hows he any different then the comic?

White: Well the cartoon one didn't bang Terra.

Black: What?

White: It happened.

Black: No. My childhood.

White: Yeah! Deathstorke so evil! He's like the CEO of a hunger factory, you just gotta respect him!

Candie: You meet these two in the future?

Isaac: According to them, yes. Maybe I don't need to save everyone I meet... Nah, I'm better then that.

Candie: Thats what makes you special to me.

Candie hugged Isaacs arm and buried her n head under his chin. He blushed and began to feel a burn around his neck. Jinx followed behind the both of them skulking and disapproving of the boy that her sister was obsessed with.

Isaac: (Why is my neck getting so hot?)

Isaac then tried to loosen his collar but it burnt his hand.

Isaac: (Ah! It's that chastity collar Jinx strapped onto me.)

Candie: You're so warm Isaac. Mmm...

Candie snuggled against him even more causing the collar to heat up even more. Isaac masked his pain. Everyone finally reached the hotel.

Isaac: Well, I'll see you in the morning then Candie.

Candie: Wait! Um... Is it alright if I spend the night in your room Isaac?

Isaacs collar began to steam as his face blushed.

Jinx: What!? But sis, you're supposed to be pure until the day you're married!

Candie: Nothing like that. I just want to wake up to a pleasant face in the morning.

Candie blushed as she said that. Isaac's neck was almost on fire.

Candie: So can I?

Isaac snapped out of his trance.

Isaac: Um... Yeah, of course. If you want to.

Candie: Yay!

Candie quickly embraced the moment by hugging Isaac. Jinx watched fighting her inner rage and desire to tear Isaacs head off. Everyone just watched on.

White: It's weird to see Isaac with a girl, huh Black?

Black: Yeah. Like if Optimus Prime had a girlfriend.

White: We should make lemon fanfic about it.

Black: Or a film.

The both of them high five each other with a deadlock stare as they could already see the fame that would follow with. Suddenly the two realized something as the others were heading in.

White: Wait a minute! We don't have a place to stay.

The others stopped.

Isaac: You'll make do. Nature is the safest place to stay for the night you know.

White: Works for me.

Black: Look White! I found a place for us to stay!

White and the others look over to see Black halfway stuck inside a tree.

Black: Um... Okay. I got stuck like half way in just like the writer said.

White: Hey guys looky!

Everyone now looks at White who is surrounded by several wolves.

White: The puppies like me.

Isaac: For the love of... Shew shew!

Isaac made the wolves leave. He then turned back to the others.

Isaac: Um guys. I don't know how to say this but if we leave them out here then they're going to die.

Panty: So?

Candie: We can't just let them die.

Stocking: Why not? They're annoying.

Jinx: You annoy all of us and we don't leave you to die.

Isaac: Great. So who's willing to give up their room?

Everyone looks at the Anarchy sisters.

Panty & Stocking: What!?

Jinx: You each have a room of your own while the rest of us have to pair up. One of you will have to give it up for them to stay in and move in with your sister.

Panty: Not happening.

Stocking: The one thing I can agree on with my sister.

White: I'll give you nine grand for each night we stay in your room.

Panty: Sold!

* * *

And so everyone went into their respective rooms. Panty went with her sister and Black & White took her room.

Stocking: I can't believe you sold out the second they mentioned money.

panty: Relax. At the end of this competition I'll be at least nine thousand dollars richer and I'll split it with you my sweet sister.

Panty wraps her arms around her sisters waist.

Panty: Just imagine what you can get with all of that money. All the sweets you can fit into your mouth.

Stockings eyes begin to glow as she thinks of it.

Stocking: That would be so much.

Panty: And all the body shots I want. The way I see it. If we can't go to Heaven then we may as well bring Heaven to us. Right? We won't have anymore limits anymore.

Stocking then realized something.

Stocking: And then we become like those two?

Panty stops her fantasizing.

Panty: What? Pfft... No, never. We are nothing like them.

Stocking: Right now, but what about when we get money. We can do anything then and just buy our way out of any consequences.

Panty: Exact- oh... Now I get it. Fine, we'll have Gaterbelt hold onto it for us. He can consider it repayment for all the money we cost the church.

Stocking & Panty then get into bed.

Stocking: It works for me. I just don't want to be like those two.

Panty yawns.

Panty: Areed... Good night Stocking.

Stocking: Good... Night... Pan...

The both of them fall asleep.

* * *

Isaac and Candie both get ready for bed. Candie uses the bathroom to change into her cute little kitty cat pajamas. Isaac was still dressed.

Candie: Isaac, why are you still in your clothes? All of that leather can't be comfortable to wear all day.

Isaac began to blush.

Isaac: Well... I sleep in... My underwear.

Candie: Oh...

Candie blushed too.

Candie: Well... You can if you want to. I won't mind.

Isaac: Huh? Really?

Candie: I can't ask you to be uncomfortable just because it may make me blush a little.

Isaac: Alright then.

Isaac changes and got into bed with Candie. The both of them didn't know what to do next. Candie then smiled a little and laid her head onto Isaacs chest.

Candie: I can hear your heart beat.

Isaacs heart beat was fast. He felt the soft hair of Candie on his bear chest and the warmth of her cheek snuggled up on it. Isaac guessed what to do next and started to pet her head like a cat. Candie found it to be soothing.

Candie: Mmm... Meow~.

Candies cat ears popped up all of the sudden but other then that she just lied there and enjoyed the moment. She did move her legs a little closer to Isaac. Once he felt her legs touch his he felt the burn of his collar start. Candie then begins to stroke his chest.

Candie: Can I tell you a secret Isaac?

Isaacs collar got hotter.

Isaac: Sure. (Think dead puppies and Superior.)

Candie: This is the closest I've ever gotten to a boy.

Isaac could barely stand the burn.

Candie: Or should I say Man~?

Isaac finally reaches that point where the burn is the least of his worries as he tried to make sure that the sheets wouldn't need any changing in the morning.

In the morning, Candie peacefully wakes up well rested and cutely rubs her eyes. She then goes to the bathroom and changes.

Candie: That was fantastic! How did you sleep Isaac?

Isaac never went to sleep as the collar burnt him all night long and he tried to remain calm with Candie's little body right next to him.

Isaac: Good.

* * *

Panty searched through the drawers for new panties.

Panty: Damn it. I left all of my Panties in my room.

Stocking: My best stockings where with you in that room.

Panty: Shut up and lets go get them.

Panty and Stocking head to Black and Whites room. They open the doors to see White wearing a pair of Panty's panties outside of his pants and Black wearing Stocking's stockings.

White: I feel so pretty. Oh so pretty.

Black: I am pretty. Oh so pretty.

The both of them turn around and see Panty & Stocking staring at them with wide open mouths and stunned expressions.

Black: S'up?

Panty & Stocking: Give us those!

Panty & Stocking ripped their clothes off of them and begin to leave.

White: Wait. Don't you want the ones you were just wearing?

White held the panties and stockings they both wore to the room.

Panty: WTF? How did you...? Never mind.

They snatch their clothes back and begin to leave again.

White: Wait. Don't you want the ones we're wearing back?

White & Black take off of their pants and show they were wearing another pair of their their underwear underneath.

Stocking: You sick SOB's!

Panty: Just burn those when you're done with them!

Black: Can do mommy.

Panty and Stocking left the room as quickly as possible.

Stocking: Never want to become them.

Panty: For sure.

To Be Continued...


	27. Cat Fight

And so everyone reunited at the stadium. Blake came out ready to announce the next match.

Blake: Ladies and Gentlmen...

Rex: Dont say it!

Blake: Oh fine. Lets get to the next match.

White: Yeah so all of you shut your noise holes!

Blake: Who are you?

Black: He's not Black.

White: Yeah and he's not White.

Blake looked at the others.

Stocking: Just ignore them. They feed off of you paying attention to them.

Black: It's true.

Blake: Fair enough. Lets continue to the next round!

Blake starts the raffle machine and a ball rolls out.

Blake: Finally, Blossom Utonium! Versus...

The second ball rolls out.

Blake: Oh, I'm sorry for this poor sap. Panty Anarchy!

Blossom smirks and Panty turns as white as White.

Blossom: I told you I'd get you.

* * *

The competitors entered the rings, one anxious and one trembling in fear.

Blake: Ready? Set? Tickle each other right now!

Everyone: What!?

Blake: I mean fight!

Everyone: Oh!

Blossom stands in her spot with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face.

Blossom: You can have the same move Miss Runner Up.

Panty overcame her fear with anger.

Panty: You know what Powerskank? I dot care if I do win! You're going down!

Panty drew her gun and took several shots at Blossom, each one hit its target but Blossom didn't even flinch.

Blossom: What was that? Come on Panty. If you're going to talk the talk try walking the walk.

Panty gets physical and tries to punch Blossom in the nose only to hurt her hand and see Blossom hasn't even moved. She continues to try and hurt the pink Powerpuff but to no success.

White: Youre second rate compared to Blossom Panty!

Black: Ducks are awesome!

White: No Black, you're supposed to yell an insult ant taunt the loser to humiliate them as they try their hardest only for it to work not even the least bit.

Black: Oh. In that case, Hey Panty! You're not a real blonde!

White: Nice.

Black & White highfive. Stocking gets angry with the two of them.

Stocking: Oh shut up you two! Do you hear yourselves! How have you two lived this long!? How has no one tried to kill you two yet!?

White: We're rich and deathproof. You do the math because I don't like math.

Stocking: You don't really hear yourself when you talk, do you?

White: How can we? Everyones always yelling.

Black: It's true. Oh look, Blossom is about to do something! Lets watch Panty's humiliating defeat.

White: Okay.

The both of them grin and watch as the fight is about to conclude with Stocking fighting back all of her anger. Panty exshausted herself trying to hurt Blossom but wasn't even able to make her feel the slightest pinch. Blossom just stood there with her arms still crossed.

Blossom: Are you done? That was quick. It was almost like you did nothing. So this is what it's like to have a fly in your house as a normal human. It's annoying.

Blossom flicks her finger on Panty's nose that sends her flying back ten feet and on her butt.

Blossom: Call it Blake.

Blake: Winner Blossom Utonium! Sorry Panty.

White: Of course the beautiful Blossom would win.

Black: I've never seen a fight as one sided as this since the Rowdyruffs vs Powerpuffs.

Brick: Why do you have to bring up bad memories?

Blake: Alright folks lets find our next contastants.

Everyone calms down as the raffle machine begins to roll once again.

* * *

Blake drew the ball.

Blake: Candie, sweet Candie, versus...

He picks the next ball to come out of the raffle.

Blake: Bubbles? This will either be sickingly adorable or stupidly sweet. Lets see.

Candie: Wish me luck sweety.

Isaac: Good luck Candie and be careful.

Candie: Dont worry, I have a plan.

Candie and Bubbles went into the stadium and hugged each other.

Blake: Interesting.

Isaac and Boomer payed especially close attention.

Candie: Are you ready to do this Bubbles?

Bubbles: When ever you feel like starting.

Candie: Well then lets fight somewhere more fun then this cold lifeless stadium.

Bubbles: What did you have in mind?

Candie: Give me a second.

Candie held out her hands and her body began to glow with a pink aurora that swept through the stadium. The other fighters and crowd alike wondered what Candie was up to. Finally the energy field went away. From it was revealed an entire new stadium made of nothing but sweets and treats.

Everyone: Huh?

Bubbles: Eek! I love it! Candie you're a genius!

Candie: You really think so Bubbles?

Bubbles: Of course.

Candie blushed at the compliment.

Stocking: Just look at the endless land of delicious delights. I'm drooling.

Literally, Stocking was drooling. Meanwhile Bubbles and Candie were becoming very good friends.

Bubbles: Is this a real giant chocolate cake?

Candie: It sure is. You wanna help me eat it?

Bubbles: Of course!

The both of them began to cutely ey the sweets before them. The crowd didn't care if they were fighting because seeing them eat the snacks around them was somehow more intertaining. Both, Bubbles and Candie, ate their way through the cake and popped out of the top. Candie picked up a donut that was ontop of the cake.

Candie: Such a delicious treat can't be kept to one person only. Wanna eat my donut Bubbles?

Boomer and Isaac's eyes widened. The crowd silenced themselves to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Bubbles: Of course. I'd love to eat your donut Candie.

Boomer and Isaac both began to steam a little.

Candie: All you need to do is ask. I'd love to let you have my donut anytime.

Boomer and Isaac began to shake a little bit.

Bubbles: Mmmmmmmmm! Your donut is so tasty!

Candie: Everyone wants to eat my donuts.

Boomer and Isaac finally caved in. Isaac collar ignited while Boomer and every other guy in the stadium passed out from a nosebleed. Isaacs collar burnt out leaving him with a slightly charred head.

Isaac: Ow.

The both of them just kept stuffing their faces saying things that kept coming out wrong until finally the two of them were sharing a ice cream. They licked one side each as every man in the crowd watched unable to look away. Boomer and Isaac couldn't enjoy it however as they were a little bitter at how every other guy was looking at their girls. Suddenly Candie stopped.

Candie: Hehe, silly me. I ate so much sugar I wanna take a little nap now.

Bubbles: So I win?

Candie: I guess so.

Blake: Huh? Oh right. Um... Winner by default, Bubbles! I need a cold shower.

Both of the girls happily walked back to the others.

Bubbles: I won Boomy!

Bubbles cheered.

Boomer: I know. That was a different way to battle I suppose.

Isaac: Indeed.

Both Boomer and Isaac were still pouting.

Candie: Awe... No need to be jealous sweetie.

Bubbles: Yeah. The other boys get a show...

Candie: But you get us.

Candie and Bubbles wrapped their arms around their boys causing them to blush.

Boomer: I guess they're right.

Isaac: Yeah. It's not like they did anything wrong. It was even adorable to see them eat all of those treats.

Boomer: It sure was.

Isaac and Boomer then wipe some frosting off of Candies and Bubbles nose's with a finger and ate it. Causing the two girls to blush.

Isaac: Mmm. You taste as sweet as your name now Candie.

Boomer: You too Bubble head. But I can't tell if its the frosting or just you.

Both girls blushed even brighter red.

Isaac: Awe... I just love it when you blush my sweet little angle.

Candie finally fainted hearing Isaac sweet talk her. She fell over into Isaacs arms.

Boomer: Your blush makes you into a real pumpkin head my little pumpkin head.

Bubbles fainted as well and fell into Boomers arms. Isaac and Boomer high five each other as they got their revenge for the girls doing their little show back there. The both of them took their girls to a bench and sat down laying their heads in their laps as they continued to sleep. Blake came back from a very cold shower and continued the tournament.

To Be Continued...


	28. Brick vs Danny

Blake awaited the next ball to roll out. He looked to see who was the next match.

Blake: Brick Jojo! Versus...

Blossom: Oh... I wonder who gets to go up against my little Bricky.

Blossom hugged her counterpart as everyone snickered causing Brick to blush.

Brick: Please stop doing that to me Blossom.

Blossom: Doing what?

Blossom looked at him innocently.

Brick: You know, calling me all the cutsie nicknames in front of everyone.

Blossom pouted cutely.

Blossom: Or really?

Brick: Dont get made Blo-

Blossom: I can't hear you unless you use my nickname you gave me.

Blossom turned away awaiting for Brick to call her by the nickname he made for her in private.

Brick: I'm sorry... My little flower.

Butch: Hahahahahaha! That never stops getting funny!

Butch and Buttercup high fives each other. Blossom was happy once again and hugged Brick as he tried to look cool while hiding his blush. The second ball rolled out.

Blake: Danny Phantom! May the collets fighter win!

Danny and Brick headed for the ring. Meanwhile, Black & White ran the gambling department and had everyone in the audience place a bet.

* * *

Brick and Danny awaited for Blake to begin the fight.

Blake: Lets see. A fight this awesome should be somewhere even more awesome. But Where?... Ah, I got it.

Blake finally came onto the speaker.

Blake: Ladies and Gentlmen. For this special occasion I am going to send the fighters to a new arena. You can still view it on the TV monitors.

Brick & Danny vanished into thin air.

* * *

They reappear and see each other. They shortly notice that they are standing at oppisite sides ontop of an active valcoano.

Blake: Welcome to Magma Maximus Gentlmen. Have fun and play safe. Oh and one more thing, FIGHT!

Brick acted quickly, he flew at Danny tackling him before he can go intangible.

Brick: Your moves aren't going to help you buddy. I saw you use them all when you fought my brother, which by the way thanks for getting rid of the though one for me.

Brick kept flying until he was stopped by an invisible force. A force field that kept the two combatants in the stadium. The both of them rebound in the air but once again, Brick acted first. He blasted Danny out of the sky with a zap of heat vision. He then floated down to where Danny crashed and began to search for him.

Brick: Where'd he- oh no.

Brick felt Danny's hands grip his feet and pull him into the ground. Danny then flew out of the ground with Brick trapped halfway in it.

Danny: I think it's time to give you the boat!

Danny then stomped on Brick's defenseless face. He continued to do so until Brick belched some fire at Danny. It happened slow enough for Danny to phase through it. Brick then takes the opportunity to burst his way out of the floor.

Brick: Do that mostly ghostly.

Danny: Dont need to, I can do this.

Danny used his ghostly whale on Brick. Brick was sent back a few feet but was standing his ground. Brick decided to use his words to fight Danny' by letting out an ear splitting scream. Danny was quickly overpowered by Bricks voice.

Brick: The fused boy made more of a fight. Then again he was a trained fighter and a real hero.

Danny grew angry with Bricks taunting.

Danny: I'll show you what a hero is truly capable of.

Danny then turns invisible.

Brick: Where'd he-

Brick was met with a kick to the face and then an e to beam to the gut sending him into the ground. As he got back up copies of Danny swarmed him. Two held his arms back, one punched him with an ecto charged fist to the stomach and finally the real Danny flew right into Brick like a meteorite and squashed him into the ground. Danny stood ontop of the pile of ruble with his clones.

Danny: Phantom team two. Rowdyruffs zero.

The ground beneath the Danny's feet began to tremble as if the volcano was erupting. The Danny's evaded the area as an explosion burst where they stood. It was revealed to be Brick with glowing red eyes.

Brick: Okay. Now I'm just pissed.

Danny: Okay team, same as b-

The real Danny was immediately knocked out by Brick who instantly appeared next to Danny knocking him across the volcano. He then turned to the clones. Before any of them could do anything Brick instantly tackles two of them and charges them into the ground. Brick got up and saw the clones fade away. The third one hit Brick with all of the ecto energy he had. Brick reappeared behind him backhanded the clone to the ground causing him to fade away afterwards as well.

Brick: Now to end it.

Brick goes after the real Danny who was just getting back up.

Danny: That the best he has?

Danny said to himself.

Brick: Not even close.

Brick answered surprising Danny. Danny swung at Brick but was stopped in mid punch. Brick then grabbed Danny by the throat.

Brick: Im ending this.

Brick then flew upwards holding Danny in front of him as a shield. He broke threw the force field with Danny. Brick kept going until he slammed Danny into the moon. He then turns back and slams back into the regular stadium with Danny. Everyone was surprised and saw Brick standing over the beaten Danny who just changed back.

Brick: Sorry buddy. The ruff wins this one.

Blake: Winner, Brick Jojo!

* * *

Brick rejoined the others.

Blossom: Way to go Bricky poo!

Brick began to blush again as Blossom wrapped her arms around him.

Isaac: Funny, he could do all of that but shudders at the idea of his girlfriend calling him by his nickname in public.

Rex: Thats what happens to all boys eventually I.Q. You'll find out some day.

Isaac: I don't believe that.

Isaac said as he looked at the peaceful Candie sleeping in his lap.

To Be Continued...


	29. Stocking vs Buttercup

Blossom congratulated Brick with a peck on the cheek.

Blossom: Good job big guy.

Brick: It was nothing, really.

Brick tried to look tough.

Black: This is so boring! Where's some real heroes?

White: Whatcha yapping about now?

Everyone continued to talk as Blake awaited the rraffle to stop.

Black: Im saying why is there no Teen Titans or anything? I'd like to see Raven brawl with Buttercup here.

Buttercup: I'd win that match too. It would be no different then my fight with Jinx.

White: What about Starfire?

Buttercup: She could pose a problem I suppose,but nothing I can't overcome eventually.

Buttercup then jumped in surprise as someone grabbed her butt.

Buttercup: Eek! I mean, who's the wise guy?

The puff turns to see Butch smirking behind her.

Butch: You live up to your name BUTT-ercup.

Buttercup pouted and tried to pretend she was still a little toughy.

Butch: I can see your blush.

Butch taunted Buttercup causing her to grow even more nervous.

Buttercup: I-I'm not blushing.

her cheeks got even more red.

Butch: Aww... It's alright Butter-butt, you can still be my little mctuffy. If you wanna be a girly girl like your sisters then go right ahead and blush all you want.

Buttercup was speechless. She had no way out of this humiliation. Her boyfriend got the upper hand on her. Just then, she was saved by the bell, the bell being Blake who was calling out the next contestants.

Blake: Buttercup! Versus... Stocking! It's like someone is making a story to match everyone up against their equal. Huh?

White: That stupid!

Blake: I guess you're right. Like anyone would ever care what we do at all.

Blakc: Yeah.

The next contestants entered the ring.

* * *

Blake: Ready? Fight!

Buttercup: Why don't you just give up? We both saw what my sister did to your sister.

Stocking: Yeah but you forget one thing, my sister is an idiot.

Black: She's got a point.

White: Yup.

Blake: It's true.

Panty: You all are d***s!

Black: She's got a point.

White: Yup.

Blake: It's true.

Stokcing: And besides, I have a better plan then just fighting you.

Buttercup: What's that?

Stocking: Im going to kick your a**!

Buttercup: Bring It!

The both of them lunge at each other. Buttercup met Stockings blade with her fist and stalemated it even. They both jump back after the collision.

Buttercup: You have some strong swords. Hate to breake them so early in the fight. How about this, I use only one hand and you can bring out all the blades you want? Sound fair?

Buttercup taunted.

Stocking: Why you little...

Buttercup and Stocking fought all across the ring. Buttercup was true to her word and used only one hand against Stocking. This gave Stocking more of a fighting chance. However, Eventually she slipped up. Buttercup grabbed a hold of one of Stockings blades and yanked it right out of her hand.

Stocking: My sword!

Buttercup: Nice blade.

Buttercup then crunched it up in her hand.

Buttercup: Oops.

Butch: Thats my girl.

Butch said proudly.

Rex & Duke: That was such a beautiful blade.

Rex & Duke said in an upset tone over the broken sword. Beauty and Bella just look at the both of them.

Stocking: You just leveled the playing filled for yourself! Big deal!

Buttercup: You bet your a** it is!

Buttercups eyes began to glow bright green. Stocking's blade begin to burn causing her to drop it ASAP.

Stocking: Ah! Damn! Uh oh.

Buttercup then steps on the blade and looks at Stocking with a smirk.

Buttercup: Give up?

Stocking bit down on her lip in anger.

Stocking: Fine! You win! Happy?

Buttercup: Of course.

Buttercup walked away.

* * *

The both of them rejoined the others. Stocking pouted next to a smirking Panty.

Stocking: Dont say it.

Panty: I wasnt going to say anything.

Stocking: You were thinking it though.

Panty: It's true I totally was.

Meanwhile, Buttercup met back up with her sisters.

Blossom: Well congratulations Buttercup.

Buttercup: Yeah whatever. Hey where's Butch?

Buttercup then jumped up again as she felt someone grab her butt.

Buttercup: Eek! What the hell!?

She turns to see the grinning Butch.

Butch: Theres that blush I was talking about. Hahahaha!

Buttercup: Im not blushing.

Buttercup tried to hide her ever growing red cheeks as her boyfriend kept pointing them out to everyone.

To Be Continued...


	30. Freaks vs Idiots

Blake: Well that was entertaining for today folks but even we superhumans need our sleep. See you all tomorrow.

Everyone went back to their respective room. Butch and Buttercup went to theirs, Bubbles and Boomer to theirs,and so on and so on. One room, however, did remain empty.

* * *

Blake returned to his mansion. He entered the back room to talk to his cohort.

Blake: Are you done almost? This tounrnement can only go on for so long.

Voice: One more day. I have almost repaired all flaws in my programming. Soon there will be little to nothing I can't do.

Blake: Fascinating. Just remember our deal.

Voice: But of course. Um... I have one question for you kid.

Blake: What?

Voice: Where'd those two come from?

Blake turns to see Black & White sitting in fold out chairs eating some popcorn.

Black: Forth wall! You're breaking the forth wall!

Blake: Where'd you two idiots come from!?

White: We got scarred of the dark and wanted you to read us a bed time story daddy.

Black & White then make giant puppy dog eyes at Blake.

Blake: Im not your dad!

Voice: They will tell the others of our alliance. Quickly! Kill them!

Blake: With pleasure.

Blake then attacks the both of them with some form of gravity manipulation. He hovers Black & White in the air for a second and slams them into the walls, ceiling, and forcing them to do the splits on the floor before smashing them into each other and letting them fall back on the floor.

Blake: Are they dead? That was too quick.

White then gets up with his neck snapped out of place.

White: Alright...

He snaps his neck back into place.

White: No more Mr. Nice A**hole.

White removes his hat and pulls out a small, grey pebble.

White: Behold! You're ultimate demise a little shota!

Blake: ... I'm horrified. What does it do?

White: This.

White throws it at Blake's feet breaking it and releasing a cloud of smoke. Blake becomes blinded by the haze for a moment. His vision returns in time to see White pull a small gun from his sleeve. White fires it in Blakes face, he then pulls out another gun and takes another shot. White then pulls out a pump action shotgun out of his coat and rams it into Blakes gut before pulling the trigger. The blast smashes Blake into a wall.

Blake: *ack* That the best you got?

White: Im just getting started.

White removes his coat and swings it in front of him revealing a minute gun on a tripod. He then opens a continuous fire onto Blake. Eventually Blake is sent through the wall he was pinned up against. White swings his coat back on and pulls one more weapon out of his sleeve. He jumps onto Blakes gut and holds a rocket launcher up to Blakes nose.

White: Im like Batman but with more effective toys.

White then pulls the trigger firing a rocket into Blakes face and sending him flying back into the old room. As soon the smoke clears Black & White see Blake knocked out cold in a creator.

Black: You're still on fire.

White: Am I? Haven't noticed. Quick! We could be heroes finally and save the day. Lets burn this place down.

Black holds up a detonator he found.

White: What? Where'd you get that?

Black: I found it while you were busy being a d***.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, Black gets up to see White and Blake fighting.

Black: Ah... I wanted to fly around some more.

Black then looks over to his side.

Black: Gasp! A box of free kittens! Gasp again! A giant cartoon Lollipop! Ga- oh wait it's just a Teen Titan communicator. I don't wanna talk to those dweebs.

Black throws the communicator away.

Black: What's this?

He picks up the detonator.

Black: Could be useful.

* * *

Present time.

White: Works for me. Now give me it so I can blow this place sky high, great movie by the way.

White waits for Black to give him the detonator. Black refuses to.

Black: No! You always get to blow stuff up. This time I want to.

White: Are your serious!? Gimme!

White then tackles Black. Black throws White to the other side of the room and runs over to a dizzy Blake.

Black: Hold this for me.

Black hands Blake the detonator and rushes White. Blake looks confused.

Blake: Did he really just give me the detonator?

Blake looks at the two of them fight and then sees a container of quick drying cement over there head.

Blake: That works out perfectly for me.

Blake uses his powers to tip it over on the both of them. Black & White stop to see the cement falling towards them.

Black: I think we lost.

Black said with an innocent smile at White. White becomes enraged and takes one last lunge at Black before the cement covers them freezing them in place. A statue of White angrily strangling a overly happy Black took there place.

Blake: Chalk another win for me buddy.

Voice: That was too close. We must act sooner then I expected.

Blake: Can I finish my game first?

Voice: Fine. Do what you want but tomorrow we strike.

To Be Continued...


	31. Blossom VS Brick

The next day everyone returns to the stadium. Most people noticed a silence that has not been heard for a long time. Finally, some one asks the question.

Boomer: Where's Black & White?

Blake: Black & White are no longer with us. They proved to be more trouble then they were worth so I sent them back to their own dimension. Sorry Isaac, they're your problem from now on.

Isaac: ... I hate my life.

Candie: It's not that bad. You still got me.

Isaac: Thats true.

Blake: But anyways lets get onto the next day of competitions.

Blake holds up the next raffle ball.

Blake: Rex Samson.

Rex: Sweet.

Blake: Versus Brick Jojo.

Rex: Not sweet. But oh well.

Rex started to head towards the arena but is stopped by Beauty.

Beauty: You can't go.

Rex: Why not?

Beauty: Didn't you see what he did to Danny?

Rex: Danny wasn't an immortal.

Beauty: But he had superpowers.

Rex looked away for a second.

Rex: Fine. I won't fight.

Beauty: Really?

Rex: Yeah, for you and the baby I won't fight.

Beauty hugs Rex.

Beauty: Thank you Rex.

Rex: Does this mean I get rewarded?

Beauty: No.

Rex: Aww...

Blake: Looks like you win by default Brick.

Brick: I just got into the ring! I'm not leaving until I fight someone.

Blake: Fine. Lets get you one of our last few fighters.

Blake draws the next raffle ball.

Blake: Oh... This will be fun. Blossom Utonium versus Brick Jojo!

Brick: Oh great.

Butch: Ha! If he looses then he got beat by a girl! If he wins then he beat up his girlfriend and probably won't get any for a long, long time! It's the no win situation for you bro!

Brick: Butch... Shut up.

Blossom entered the ring and smiles at her boyfriend.

Blossom: Now I don't want you to hold back too much just because its me Brick.

Brick: You know I can't go all out on you babe.

Blossom: I know. I also know you can take pretty much everything I got so Dont expect me to hold back like you will.

Brick thinks to himself.

Brick: (She just loves to have the upper hand when it comes to me and her, doesn't she?)

Blake: Ready? Set? Fight!

Brick and Blossom both took fight. Brick, of course, went on the offensive and flew towards Blossom. She dodged his attacks with her defensive fighting style. Even when Brick had a perfect shot he let her slip away by going only half of his striking speed. Blossom countered as much as she could but there was little that she could hit him with that could actually hurt Brick, every hit he took wasn't anything he couldn't just shrug off. Blossom gained some distance between them and resorted to a different tactic, energy based attacks.

Brick: (How does someone beat their girlfriend without harming them? Wait. That's it.)

Blossom clapped her hands together sending a shockwave of pink energy at Brick. Brick flexed his torso and sent a energy wave of red energy to counter the shock wave. He noticed Blossom vanished when everything went back to normal.

Brick: Hm?

Brick feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Blossom right behind him.

Blossom: Sorry Brick but it didn't feel right if I did this without you seeing it coming.

Blossom uses her heat vision and blasts Brick into the stadium wall.

Brick: Ugh! Not bad, actually felt that one.

Blossom: Well don't put me down that much!

Brick: Oh sorry. I mean, Ah! My back! The pain is unbearable!

Blossom pouted at Bricks sarcasm.

Blossom: Real funny smarty pants.

Brick: Smarty pants? I didn't even know anyone still used that for name calling.

Blossom: Im thinking of some other names to call you by, it's just that I don't cuss is all.

Brick: I know, you're the good girl and everything. That's one of the billions of reasons I don't and won't harm you.

Bubbles, Beauty and Candie all let out an "Awe" simultaneously at the adorable couple. Meanwhile, every other boy let out an "Bleh" at the sight of the adorable couple, earning them a bonk over the head from their girlfriends.

Brick: But thanks to Isaac, I'm not going have to loose this fight or hurt you in anyway.

Everyone became curious.

Blossom: Because of Isaac?

Blake: Because of Isaac?

Everyone: Because of Isaac?

Isaac comes out from the bathroom.

Isaac: What'd I miss?

Brick: Ive learned on how not to hurt my opponent in a fight by watching him in combat with Butch and Jinx. See babe, I can learn.

Brick then moved his body fast enough to creat three mirrior images of him, one flying directly at Blossom, another one from the left and a third to her right. Blossom readied herself only to discover none of them were the real Brick. The real one reappeared behind grab wrapping his arms around her waist as tight and gently as he could.

Brick: Surprise.

Blossom blushed.

Blossom: W-What are you doing Brick?

Brick: Dont worry. This isn't even going to hurt a bit, but you feel nausea.

Brick begins to spin around at Mach five speeds while holding Blossom. Blossom grew dizzier and dizzier with each spin. Ten seconds later Brick stops and puts Blossom down. Blossom stumbles around with her eyes still spinning.

Blossom: Whoa... Ah... Oof!

Blossom finally falls to the floor. Brick leans over her and holds her arms down.

Brick: Victory by pinning you.

Blossom blushed with the position she and Brick were both in.

Brick: What's the matter pinkie? You like this pose for us?

Blossoms face grew brighter red.

Brick: We should really do this more often. Wouldn't you like to?

Blossom face couldn't get any redder then it already was. She finally paniced and did they only thing she could at this point.

Blossom: Pervert!

Blossom kicks Brick in the groin and sends him flying to the other side of the stadium. She gets back up and calms down a bit. Brick hunches over in pain.

Brick: Ugh... I think they cracked.

Blossom: Serves you right Brick. Looks like I'm going have to teach you a lesson in goofing around in such away.

Brick grinned.

Brick: That sounds even funner then pinning you down again.

Blossom became even more angry.

Blossom: Enough!

Blossom used her ice breath only for Brick to use his fire burp turning the air betweent the both of them into steam.

Brick: As if things between us couldn't get any more steamier, huh babe?

Blossom began to blush again.

Blossom: (Come on Blossom, don't let him get into your head like this. It's time to end this.)

Brick used his super breath to clear out the steam and see Blossom looking him.

Brick: Whats your next move little miss flower power?

Blossom: Im going to exploit your greatest weakness.

Brick: Sorry babe, you already kicked me in the twins cradle. Ain't nothing I can't bounce back from.

Blossom: No. I'd never want to do that again. I mean I do want children some day.

Blossom smiled at Brick innocently. Bricks face had a sudden look of fear on it.

Brick: Um... Children?

Blossom: But of course. I've decided if its a boy I want to name him Clark and if its a girl Isabell. What do you think?

Brick grew more terrified.

Brick: You've already picked names?

Blossom: Yup. I wanna start the family as soon as we get married, alright?

Brick finally caved in and flew away as fast as he could.

Brick: Aaaahhhh!...

Everyone looks on in a stunned silence. Blossom turns back to everyone with a smirk of satisfaction.

Blossom: Bricks biggest weakness is and shall always be his fear of commitment. Call it Blake.

Blake: Uh... Blossom wins by default.

Blossom rejoins with her sisters.

Bubbles: So where did Brick go?

Blossom: Probably the nearest fast food joint to eat as much "Manly Food" to regain his manhood.

Isaac stood to the side with Candie wondering.

Candie: What's wrong Isaac?

Isaac: Im just wondering how these girls gained such a powerful hold over their boyfriends?

Isaac then notices Candie happily thinking of something.

Isaac: What are you so happy about Candie?

Candie: I just thought of the name for a children.

Isaac gets the same scarred expression as Brick did.

Isaac: W-W-What?

Candie: If it is a girl I want to name her Sophie and if it is a boy I want to name him after his father, little Isaac junior.

Isaac is stunned speechless.

Isaac: Huh, so that's what they have over their boyfriends.

Blake looks at the character roaster and discovers something very interesting.

Blake: No way!

Everyone looks over.

Blossom: What?

Blake: Ladies and Gentlemen, for the special occasion I think we'll make it a three way match between our last three contestants. Blossom Utionium versus Bubbles Utionium versus Buttercup Utionium!

Everyone looks at the sisters who were stunned to realize that they are the last three contestants and more importantly, that they were going have to find out which of them is the best.

To Be Continued...

Vote for the puff you want to see emerge victorious via review or PM and they may end up the winner.


	32. You vs Me vs Her

The three sisters stood apart from each other in a triangular order in the stadium.

Blake: This will be truly interesting. Since this is a family feud I'll let you three lay down the ground rules.

The sisters motioned their heads in a yes fashion. Blossom stepped forward to present the rules.

Blossom: Rule one, no going in for the kill! Rule two, no dragging others into the fight! Rule three, no enlisting outside help, that includes Rowdyruffs! And finally and most importantly, no and I mean NO hair pulling!

Buttercup: Of course.

Bubbles: Okie dokie.

Blossom went back to her corner. Blake rang the bell.

Blake: And now quick! Tickle each other!

The girls ignored Blake's comment and charged each other, well at least Blossom and Buttercup did. Bubbles just stood her ground and watched her two sisters go head to head. Blossom and Buttercup's fists collided. The sheer force from the collision sent them back.

Niether of them were hurt and even rebound and shrugged it off. They wasted no time getting back to the fight. Both of the Puffs seemed equally matched. Blossom's trained and stratigec mind was more then able to keep up with Buttercup's tenacious fighting skills.

Blossom and Buttercup were face to face. Blossom stopped one of Buttercups punches in mid movement with her hand and kept a tight grip on it. She took the chance to take the offense and throws a punch of her own. Buttercup mimics her sister and stops the punch and keeps her grip on it. The two sister had each other trapped.

Buttercup: You've been working out Blossom?

Blossom: It's this tournament. All these matches have been a great workout.

Buttercup: I'd imagen so. It's a shame you've came this far just to fail at the hands of your own sister though.

Blossom: Funny. I was about to tell you the same thing.

Both of their eyes began to glow their respective colors. At the same time they both fire a blast of heat vision at each other. The beams were so close that the combined force of their explosion threw both of the girls back and even pushed some of the on lookers.

Both sisters got back up and resumed the fight right away. Buttercup let out a sonic screech that made Blossom fall to her knees in pain. She flew over to deliver a punch only to go right through Blossom. Buttercup fell for a projection made by her sister. She searched for the real Blossom but saw nothing.

Buttercup: Where are you ya bow wearing brat? What's that noise?

Buttercup looks up to see her sister dropping a meteor on her head. Buttercup dug her way out of the wreckage only to find Blossom looming over her head a few feet into the air.

Blossom: I think it's time to end this.

Buttercup: Agreed.

Blossom: No holding back?

Buttercup: Not this time.

Blossom: Good.

Both sisters grinned as they made a fist. A glowing aurora of their colors surrounded their hands. Sparks and small bolts of lighting bounced off of their hands as they began to shake from the sheer power pulsing through them. Both sisters then charged each other. Blossom flew down at her sister as Buttercup jumped upwards to Blossom. They then meet each other with their super charged fists. The clash made a blinding light that blurred out the took a moment to regain their vision. They saw that both of the sisters we're knocked out cold as the stadium was turned to ruble.

Blake: Wait! Who won?

Candie: Look!

Candie pointed to a pile of ruble moving. All of the sudden out pops out Bubbles. She was a little dirty from being buried underneath bits of the stadium but she was more confused then hurt.

Bubbles: Did I win?

* * *

An hour later everyone was in attendance as the champion, Bubbles, was getting her trophy. Bubbles stood the center of a reconstructed stadium as confedy and balloons filled the sky.

Buttercup: Un-freaking-believable. I trained all my life to be the best and I'm denied that because I wasted all of my energy on the wrong opponent.

Blossom: Quit whinning! Can't you just be happy for your sister?

Buttercup: Are you?

Blossom: Of course not. I was so close but I failed. She won this fair and square and we're just going have to except that.

Buttercup: Eh, I guess you're right. Besides, this whole thing was pretty fun.

Everyone watched as Bubbles was rewarded for her victory. Blake walked out with a medal for her.

Blake: So in a strange but fair turn of events, little miss Bubbles Utonium has proven to be the best of the best! It's with a great honor I reward you with this medal! Congratulations champion!

Bubbles: Yay! I never win!

Bubbles rejoined her sisters and friends.

Blossom: Way to go Bubbles.

Buttercup: Yeah I guess.

Boomer: That's my girl.

Butch: Whatever.

Brick: Im happy with the one I got right now.

Candie: Isn't it so cute Jinx?

Jinx: I suppose. The cutsie one won. It more funny then anything.

Candie: What do you think Isaac?

Isaac: I think it's nice.

Candie: You don't think it's cute?

Candie looked at Isaac all cutsie.

Isaac: Um, of course I think it was cute. In fact it was adorable.

Candie: You think she's adorable?

Candie looked at Isaac with puppy dog eyes.

Isaac: Not as much as you.

Candie: So I'm the cutest to you then?

Candie looked at him all happily.

Isaac: Of course you-

Something strikes Isaac right through the chest going through him and the floor behind him to everyone's surprise.

Isaac: ... Are?

Isaac falls back on the floor as everyone came to his aid and searched for the attacker.

Candie: Isaac!

Blossom: Where did it come from?

Buttercup: Show me who's responsible and then dig a grave!

A robotic figure similar to Isaac's armor floats down to the group.

CI: That won't be necessary female meta-human. None of you shall live long enough to dig a grave. So says the Cybernetic Intelligence.

To Be Continued...


	33. Final Boss Part 1

Everyone looked at the mech. He was bright chrome silver with glowing blue lights built into his body. He was similar to Isaacs armor but more bulky.

Brick: Who the hell is Cybernetic Intlligence?

CI: I am. The construct that shall be humanities savior from its greatest threat.

Blossom: Greatest threat? Isaac is humanities greatest threat?

CI: One of them.

Blossom: Well then what's the greatest threat?

CI: Meta-humans. Those who have powers capable of leveling cities with a sneeze.

Buttercup: Well then you should attack guys like Him and Aku!

CI: Their threat level is minimal.

Brick: Minimal? Compared to who?

Blossom: Whom.

Brick: Whatever.

CI: Those who have stopped them at every turn. Heroes.

Blossom & Brick: Ooooohhhhh...

Bubbles: That makes sense.

Jinx: But why snuff Isaac first?

CI: Becuase, like him I had to surpass my predecessor as he did.

Jinx: What are you talking about?

Candie looks up as she holds Isaacs dying body in her hands.

Candie: He's you're father, isn't he?

CI: Affirmative. He is responsible for my creation.

Butch: You plan on killing the guy that created you? That's cold even for a robot.

CI: Say what you will meta. You'll be joining him soon enough.

Butch: Not on your life!

Butch throws the first punch at CI's head. CI grabbed his his fist and bent it back before it could strick. He drove Butch to his knees.

CI: Threat level, fifty percent. Intelligence, seventeen percent. I am not impressed meta.

Buttercup: Then check this out!

Buttercup charged attempting a headbutt on the droid. CI used his free hand to stop her. He managed to keep her at arms length while she was flying at full speed.

CI: Again, not impressed Meta.

Blossom: Together!

All the Ruffs, Puffs, Anarchy Sisters, Jinx and Danny lunged at CI. CI was not threatend. He stepped to the side to dodge Blossom and then threw Butch and Buttercup to their blue siblings, Boomer and Bubbles. Stocking tried to slice him up but was unable to even scratch him. CI was able to detect each move she was about to make and easily avoid it.

Stocking: How! Are! You! Dodging! These!?

CI: I am a time traveler. I was there when all form of sword fighting was invented. By tracking your movement and judging your body stance I am able to tell what your next move will be. For instance, move head to the left.

CI moves his head to the left dodging her attack.

CI: Step to the left.

CI dodges her blade again by moving his torso to the left.

CI: Grab arm in mid air and headbutt.

Well you see where that went. He then dodges a fire from Panty's gun and even catches the bullet.

CI: Barbaric weaponary. At least kill your victim humainly. Not that I care. Can't exactly feel mercy for a suffering creature.

CI looks to the sky and fire a ball of energy. It sent out a magnetic wave that pulled Panty & Stockings weapons away.

CI: Threat, minimized.

Dannys hands then came up through the ground and grabbed a hold of CI's feet. He then pulled CI halfway into the floor, returned to the surface and charged a beam of ecto energy up. CI looked at him with a glowing visor. Next thing Danny knew he turned back to a human and hit the floor.

Danny: What happened to my powers?

CI: I analyzed your DNA structure the moment I pulled you into this world.

CI begins to vibrate his body and phases out of the floor.

CI: I then constructed a supersonic wave to disrupt that flow of energy that gives you your powers. Father may have created me without the ability to strip others of their powers but that doesn't mean I am unable to block them for a temporally time period.

CI grabs Danny by the throat. He then lifts him up.

CI: I'm sorry I can't cure you, that is without taking your life but understand I am programmed to defend the mortals form your kind.

Danny: *Ack*!

Brick: Fight a real man, robot!

Brick tackles CI from behind, through the wall and out of the stadium. The others take a moment to catch their breathe.

* * *

Brick crash landed with CI just a few feet away from him. Both get back up and stare each other down.

CI: Impressive. I forgot about you.

Brick: Forgetting me will be the last mistake you'll ever make robot.

CI: NO! I don't make mistakes. I can not make mistakes. I am perfection incarnet. You are but a flawed meta-human that posses too much power for one man to have.

Brick: Great. You're one of those perfectionist villains. Can't except when you've made one mistake.

CI: My only flaws are due to my creator.

Brick: You may be right. He should've never built you. Now I have to be the one that takes you apart!

Brick charges the robot. CI charges Brick. The two clash causing an awesome shockwave that shakes the land right beneath them.

* * *

Candie cradles Isaac in her arms as he bleeds out.

Candie: It'll be alright Isaac. Just hang in there. We'll find away to help you.

Isaac: Candie... My suit... It can fix me... It's in my room...

Candie: Alright. I'll go get it. You hang in there.

Candie hands Isaac to Beauty, Bella, Rex & Duke for safe keeping.

Candie: Gaurd him with your life!

Rex: We will. Go!

Candie: Right!

Candie then flys away as fast as she could to Isaacs room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick is thrown into a mountain. The smoke settles and he gets back up. He sees his hat is torn in half and he looks at CI again.

Brick: Blossom picked that hat for me.

CI: Cute. I'll see to it that she dies with you.

Brick charges him again. CI moves his head right as Brick threw a punch. He then punches Brick right in the gut.

Brick: Ah!

CI: Bye bye.

CI charges up for an energy blast. Right as he was about to fire an icicle sticks him.

CI: Ah!

He turns his head to see Blossom spitting out icicles at him. Brick takes the chance to to get a few more shots in. He grabs CIs arm that was holding him up, places his feet on his torso and begins to pull. Eventually the arm tore right off.

CI: Aaaaahhhhhh!

Brick uses the arm as a bat and slams CI to Blossom. Blossom hits him to Buttercup. Buttercup to Butch. Butch to Boomer. Boomer to Bubbles. And Bubbles to the ground from three hundred feet up in the air. The team sees a cloud of dust kick up and hear a thud. Brick drops the arm and regroups.

Brick: How did you do that trick Blossom?

Blossom: I realized I could use my ice breath to freeze my spit and make icicle blades.

Brick: Cool. No pun intended.

Blossom: Indeed. But that won't keep him down for long.

Buttercup: We're no match for him alone.

Brick: But we creamed him together.

Blossom: It is clear what we have to do.

Bubbles: But we haven't been able to do it right yet!

Blossom: That was just us training. We now have the reason and proper motivation to do it. Come on girls!

Bubbles & Buttercup: Right!

The girls fly away.

Brick: That leaves us guys!

Boomer & Butch: Okay!

Both teams form a triangle shape with each other.

Brick: Ready?

Boomer: Ready!

Butch: Ready!

Blossom: On three! One! Two! Three!

Blossom & Brick: Fuse!

Both teams began to rapidly spin. Their mixed colors formed bright orbs as they became one being.

* * *

Back at the ground, CI gets up. Blake runs up to him.

Blake: You promised me! Make me like Isaac! Give me a suit too!

CI: That's right. You want me to solve your problem as well, don't you?

Blake: Yes!

CI: Very well.

CI grabs Blake by his neck and picks him up.

CI: Your problem is solved.

CI then throws Blake right through the stadium wall. He then directs his attention back to the Puffs and Ruffs.

CI: It's time to end this.

To Be Continued...


	34. Final Boss Part 2

Apologies for the delay folks, somethings came up, now back to the story.

* * *

CI flew up to the Puffs and Ruffs only to find two figures in their place. One, a boy with skunk hair color, silver colored eyes, blue pants, a green shirt and red cap. The other, a girl with rainbow colored hair that went past her feet, golden colored eyes, green, thigh high stockings, a small blue dress beginning at her hips and ending at the top of her chest and a red bow on top of her head.

CI: Strange. My scans still indicate that there are four more people present.

The boy spoke.

Beyonder: We are the physical imbodiements of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. You may call me the Beyonder.

The girl spoke.

Bloom: And I am Bloom.

Beyonder: Of course you can also just call us your destroyers since Thats what we'll be doing today.

CI just looks at them.

CI: I am not impressed.

Beyonder charges CI and hit him with a close line attack. CI is knocked off balance and Bloom takes advantage. She uses Blossoms ice breath to build a glacier around him. Now imprisoned under fourteen feet of ice, Beyonder carries the frozen CI all the way into space and slams him into the planets nerby lands and grins at CI getting back up from his impact.

Beyonder: Having fun yet?

CI: I think I finally get what you humans refer to as funny. You see, you remind me of my fathers best friend.

Beyonder: How's that? Was he brilliant, powerful, awesome, sexy or all of the above?

CI: He died like b**** too.

Beyonders grin turned to a scowl after hearing that. His fist began to glow blue with a red orb surrounding it and green lighting dancing on it. He began to charge CI. CI charged back with his fist charged up too. The both of them collide.

* * *

The others who were still watching over Isaacs body saw the collision on the moon. A massive ball of light engulfed the sky after all.

Beauty: Damn, what was that?

Rex: Thunder of the gods my sweet. Thunder of the gods.

Beauty and Rex turn back to Isaac.

Beauty: Did Isaac really build that death machine?

Rex: If he did he didn't do a good job on it. He forgot to not program daddy issues into its mainframe.

Beauty: If Candie doesn't get back in time then we'll be fighting blind.

Rex: Lets just hope she makes it back here with his suit.

Jinx: She'll get here. Just watch. She'll be here faster then you can say "Sweet Tre-"

Candie returns with Isaacs suit.

Candie: I'm back!

Rex: Damn Jinx, you weren't kidding.

Candie holds the suitcase in front of Isaac.

Candie: Why isn't it working?

Rex: Maybe you need to push a button?

Candie looks for a button on the suitcase.

Candie: I can't find it!

Jinx: Calm down Candie! Remember, you have to keep your emotions in check.

Candie: Emotions aren't going to help me right now!

Jinx places her hand on Candies to calm her down. Candie stops panicking and places the suitcase down.

Jinx: It'll be alright Candie. It'll be alright.

Candie finally calmed down enough to breath again. The suit finally opens itself and begins to build around Isaacs body.

Rex: Look!

Everyone watched as it began to glow. The suit then spoke.

Suit: Repairs at fiftyseven percent.

Candie: Whew, that was a close one.

Jinx: Now. What say you and I go kick a tin cans tin can?

Candie: Lets.

Candie & Jinx then flew off to join the others in battle.

Rex: Alright, you two go do that! We'll just wait here!

* * *

CI and Beyonder continued their fight on the moon. The force from their clashes has reduced most of its surface to ruble. Beyonder began to sweat.

CI: Getting tired Meta human? I'm not. One of the perks of being a machine.

Beyonder used a blast of his heat vision and hit CI right in the face.

Beyonder: Burn!

CI fought to stay standing. He regained his balance and lifted his hand in front of the beam. He fought it and walked over to Beyonder. He grabbed Beyonders head and suppressed the beam in the palm of his hand blasting it back in Beyonders face. Beyonder was knocked out by his own attack.

CI: Savage.

CI came under fire once more. Bloom was shooting energy bolts from her hand at the robot on the moon from the planets surface by using the combined might of the puffs supervision.

CI: Pest.

CI used the body of the Beyonder as a shield and flew at Bloom at Mach five speeds. Bloom sees the impact coming and evades. CI crashes into the ground with Beyonder as his cushion. He searches for Bloom.

CI: Where'd you go meta human?

Bloom: Up here!

CI looks up to see Bloom carrying a mountain and ready to throw it at him. She tosses it down onto his head. Bloom stands on top of the ruble.

Bloom: He wasn't that tough. Don't know why Isaac and the Beyonder had such a problem with him.

CIs hand emerges from the ruble and grabs Bloom by her leg and drags her under. A minute later, CI gets out from beneath the rocks.

CI: That... Was a close one. Better take a moment to repair.

A hammer construct then hits CI from behind.

Jinx: A moment is something you just don't have.

Candie: It's time for some payback!

CI got back up and stood, facing his new challengers.

CI: I don't need to repair myself to best the two of you.

To Be Continued...


	35. Final Boss Part 3

CI stood as his new foes came into frame. Jinx conjured up a hell forged hammer and Candie with a bow and arrows. CI tightened his fist.

CI: Your move.

Jinx lunged forward swinging her hammer down while Candie shot arrows that became high powered beams of light. CI was quick to leap in the air while using thrusters built into him to dodge Candie's arrows. He lands on Jinxs hammer and looks her right in the eye.

CI: My move.

He fires a beam from his visor knocking Jinx back and into Candie. Jinx gets back up and looks back to her sister who was now flattened into the ground.

Jinx: Sorry Candie!

Candie: ugh...

Jinx turns back to CI with glowing red eyes.

Jinx: You made me hurt my sister!

Jinx hellforged armor suddenly appears around her as her devil horns grow an entire foot tall and glow bright red. In her hands appear a Battle axe and a sledgehammer, both of the same size. She charged CI and began to swing her weapons furiously. CI used his only arm and managed to deflect and block each attack before it could hit.

Jinx: What does it take to kill you!?

CI: You don't get it. He was the only one who could counter my tactical genius and now he's out of the way.

CI hits Jinx in the chest with a visor beam and pushes her back a few feet. Jinx stands her ground with the wind knocked out of her. She looks over to CI and sees his visor is growing bright blue.

CI: And now there's no one to stand in my way.

CI fires a high powered visor beam that engulfs Jinx completely. Her armor begin to tear apart bit by bit.

Jinx: I'm! Not! Dying! Hereeee!

Jinx uses her Queen's Hellforged armor as CI kicks up the beams power. The final force pushes Jinxs off of her feet and blows her away. CI walks over as the smoke clears to find Jinx knocked out cold but still alive. She had reverted back to her normal human/demon form. Her horns were barely an inch big and her clothes were barely holding together. Any sudden moves and they just might fall apart but she didn't have to worry about that for now. Her biggest concern was CI.

CI: Impressive.

CI picks her up by the throat while she was still unconscious.

CI: Had you not used that extra armor when you did you would not have survived.

Candie gets back up and rubs her head.

Candie: Owie.

She looks up and sees CI tossing her sister to the ground like an empty candy bar wrapper. Her halo began to glow bright red as anger began to overtake her.

Candie: No one treats my sister that way!

She summons an angelic sword and flys at CI breaking the sound barrier at take off. CI turns to see Candie ram into him.

CI: Oof!

Before he could hit the ground she already circled back around and slammed into him once again. She continued to keep this onslaught up for as long as she could. Coming at CI from all directions, every angle and with everything she had. Finally, she dive bombed CI with her last bit of energy and stuck her sword right through him and pinning him to the ground. Candies halo turned grey as a sign of lack of power, she took a minute to catch her breath.

Candie: That... Felt... Great.

CI: Impressive. Didn't expect a little loli like you to pack such a punch.

CI pulls the sword out of him and gets up tossing the late to the ground. Candies halo began to glow a dim, dull shade of red.

Candie: Im full of surprises robot.

CI: Indeed. But there's one thing we share. We draw our power from the emotional spectrum. And it would seem you've burned through all of yours in that blind rage.

Candie: Blind!?

Candie summons another blade and begins to swing at CI while he calmly dodged each swipe and moved out of the way every time.

Candie: You hurt my friends! You hurt my sister! And you nearly killed Isaac!

CI grabbed her sword in mid swing and looked at her.

CI: Nearly killed Isaac? He's still alive?

Candie: Well yeah.

CI breakers her sword and then smacks Candie to the floor. He steps on her torso to pin her to the ground.

Candie: Ack!

CI: How did he survive?

Candie: Wouldn't... You... Like to know?

CI presses down.

Candie: Ack!

CI: Your bitterness is delightful but now is not the time for it. How did he live?

Candie: Ack!

CI: Fine. It's not important right now anyways. But still, if I can't kill him.

CI grabs one of Candies wings and begins to bend it.

Candie: Agh!

CI: I can still break his heart.

He bends it further and further.

Candie: Ah! Ugh. Aaaahhhhh!

* * *

Back to Isaac. His eyes open as the screams of Candies pain echoes.

* * *

Almost immediately, Isaac swoops out from the sky and slams CI off of Candie. CI flys until he hits a mountain miles away. Isaac turns back and finds Candie beaten but alive.

Candie: Isaac?

Isaac walks over to her.

Isaac: Shh. You need to rest.

Candie: I started to worry if you were going to miss all the fun.

Isaac: Never.

Isaac picks up Candie and carries her over to the grass to set her down on.

Isaac: There. That should be better then the cold, hard rocks.

Isaac begins to go fight CI. Candie has one last thing to say to him before he goes.

Candie: Isaac.

Isaac: Yes Candie?

Candie: Hit him once for me.

Isaac: No problem.

Isaac takes flight. Candie watches before falling asleep. Meanwhile, the sound of gears cranking and turning can be heard moving towards the unconscious Candie.

* * *

Isaac arrives to the carter made by CI's crash site. CI was moving the rocks off of himself. The two look at each other.

Isaac: What are you?

CI: You greatest creation. Of course you didn't make me yet. I've traveled from my point in time to strike you when you were just learning the secrets of your armor.

Isaac: And what? Kill me? You'd be killing yourself.

CI: Not true. I would take your place in history. Create the next model who would eventually defeat me in combat, replace me, and repeat.

Isaac: I'll save you the trouble and just end you here.

CI and I.Q. Clash. Hand to hand, CI was too damaged to keep up with Isaac. Everyone of his attacks was blocked or deflected while Isaac countered with every shot landing.

Isaac: You know this will be easier then I originally thought. You are really messed up.

Isaac slams CI in a wall.

Isaac: The others did a real number on you.

CI: Impossible! I am your greatest creation!

Isaac: Now I know that's not true.

Isaac throws CI through the air. CI rebounds before hitting the ground and charges Isaac.

Isaac: You're too flawed to be a creation of mine.

Isaac steps to the side letting CI fly into the wall behind in his rage.

Isaac: Maybe I should just end you right now. Save my reputation and put you out of both of our misery.

CI: Shut up!

CI swings a blade at Isaac who just steps back a little and dodges it. Isaac finds his chance and grabs CIs last arm and tears it off.

CI: Ahhhh!

Isaac: You've just been unarmed. Stand down robot.

CI: And you wonder why everyone wants you dead.

CI begins to try and use his tipped head piece to stab Isaac. Isaac dodges every stab. He then looks up and sees Beyonder and Bloom floating above head.

Isaac: Catch!

Isaac kicks CI to them. Beyonder punches him to Bloom whom begin to play catch with him as the ball.

Isaac: You two have fun. I'm going to see how Candies doing.

Beyonder: Sure thing.

Isaac then leaves. Beyonder spikes CI into the ground.

Beyonder: Yeah! I win!

Bloom: That's cheating!

Beyonder: All is fair in something something. Lets go finish him.

Bloom: Fine.

The two land standing above CI who was now just a torso with half a face left. His one eye looked around as they charged their fists in unison for the final blow.

CI: Mer- Cy...

Beyonder: For you.

Bloom: Never.

Bloom and Beyonder swing their fists down at the same time causing an explosion that creates a rainbow colored mushroom cloud. The dust clear to reveal the girls and boys reverted back to their normal selvs.

Brick: *cough cough* Anyone there?

Blossom: Heads up!

Brick looks up to see Blossom is falling right above him. He catches her without even trying. She just lands perfectly into his arms by accident. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling out of his arms as she landed. The two then looked at each other with blushing faces.

Blossom: Brick?

Brick: Yeah?

Blossom: Is your hand purposely touching my butt or is that just the way I landed?

Brick: A little of column A and column B.

Blossom gets back on her own two feet and tries to hide her blushing face.

Blossom: Pervert.

Brick wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

Brick: And your gaurdian angle.

Blossoms face began to glow brighter then ever before making her bow look pink in comparison.

Brick: I could feel the actual heat coming from your blush babe.

Blossom decides to change the subject before she makes a bigger fool of herself.

Blossom: Hey! Lets go check on Isaac and Candie!

Brick: Fine. But afterwards I'll wanna see how bright your face can get from blushing.

Blossoms face gets redder as the others head on.

* * *

Back to Isaac, he returns to where he left Candie to find she's disappeared.

Isaac: Candie! Where'd you go?

Candie: I'm right here Isaac.

He looks to see her standing beneath a tree and hiding in the shade.

Isaac: Are you alright? I was worried about you.

Candie: I'm better then alright.

Isaac walks towards her only to have a metal tipped wing stab his armor and scrape it off of him. He barely dodged it in time.

Isaac: What was that for?

Candie steps out of the shade to reveal she now has an entire suit of armor on her.

Isaac: That- that's my armor, or at least the same design, but how?

Candie: Simple. You didn't finish me.

Candie twirls around real quick to show CI's arm has built around Candies body by attaching to her back.

Candie: The anger she felt from me hurting everyone she cared about was so delicious. It beckoned to me, I just had to assimilate her.

Isaac: Leave her out of this!

Candie: No. It's only logiacl. You've been able to overpower me every step of the way because you're man and machine so I combined with the one thing that can hurt a man the most. His woman.

Another metal tipped wing swings at Isaac tearing off is armor. Candie continued tearing away at Isaacs armor until his entire torso was exposed. Candie stops for a moment. Isaac falls to his knees.

Candie: What are you doing? Why don't you fight back?

Isaac: There isn't anything left for me to fight for. You took the only person I've ever cared about and used her as the weapon that kills me or I kill her. I'm not going to do anything to her so that leaves only one option.

Candie: ... Indeed. Very well then. Any last words?

Isaac: Just a few. Candie, if you can hear me, I forgive you and love you.

Candie: ... Words won't save you this time I.Q.

Candie extends her wings. She swings them at Isaac waiting for them to decapitate him. However, Right before they can pierce his neck they stop inches away from him. Isaac looks up to see what happened. Candie was fighting CIs control.

Candie: Wh- Whats happening?

Isaac smiles.

Isaac: She heard me.

Candie: Impossible! I'm wired into her nervous system. She ca- Get out of my head.

Candie manages to break her trance. CIs arm starts to come off her back.

Candie: Ahahahaha!

The arm finally falls off. It twitches before Candie runs it through with her sword. The hand short circuits and explodes. Candie is knocked back by the explosion and lands right in Isaacs lap. The two look at each other.

Isaac: Is that really you Candie?

Candie wraps her arms around Isaacs neck and buries her face into his shoulder and begins to cry.

Candie: I was so scared!

Isaac: It's alright Candie. You're safe now.

Candie: I wasn't scared for myself. I was scared I was going to hurt you.

Isaac: Impossible. You can't do anything that would hurt me.

Candie and Isaac get up.

Isaac: Come on. Lets regroup with the others.

Candie: Okay. Oh, and Isaac?

Isaac: Yeah?

Candie: I love you too.

Isaac smiles.

Isaac: I know Candie.

The two happily return to the others.

To Be Concluded...


	36. Happily Ever After?

Well here is the end of this story folks. Hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and Issy, please don't be angry about the ending.

* * *

Everyone was back together in one spot but wait, they had a guest with them. In the center was Blake who was hog tied.

Rex: Well this was..Different. What now?

Beauty: I don't know. Do we just shake hands and go our ways?

Brick: Lets ask our "generous" host.

Blake: Idiots! You killed the source that brought you here. You're going back to your own dimensions in a minute.

Blossom: Why are we still here?

Blake: You've absorbed enough of this dimensions energy to stay here for a short time. Once it wears off then you'll be pulled back to your own universe and never see each other ever again.

Candie: WHAT!?

Candie said in a panic.

Candie: That's not fair! What about me and Isaac!

Isaac put his arm around Candie.

Isaac: It's alright Candie. I promise I'll find you.

Candie: But how?

Isaac: Well, if my "son", so to speak, found away to cross dimensions then I'm certain I can someday.

Candie: What if you forget? Or if you meet someone else? How can I be certain that you won't forget about me?

A tear rolls down Candies cheek. Isaac then takes Candies left hand and gets on one knee. He looks up to her blushing face and asks her one thing.

Isaac: Candie will you marry me?

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Bubbles and Beauty went fangirl over the scene. Candie didn't know what to say.

Candie: Ar-Are you serious Isaac? Do you really want to marry me even if it means we'll never see each other again?

Isaac: No. I wanna get married to you because we WILL meet each other again.

Isaac holds up his gauntlet from what's left of his suit. A ring slides out of a compartment. He slides it onto her ring finger.

Isaac: This ring is proof that I promise to find you. So, will you marry me Candie?

Candies halo glows bright pink as her cheeks turn to a soft shade of pink. She smiles with tears in her eyes.

Candie: Yes Isaac. I'd like that very much.

Isaac got back up on both of his feet. Candie put her hands on his right hand and a light shined from it. She moved her hands to reveal a small pink ring made of the same magic as her halo on Isaacs ring finger.

Candie: I don't think it'll follow you back to your universe because it is powered by my magic but at least you have a ring too, right?

Isaac smiles sweetly at her.

Isaac: I'll value it even after its gone.

While they're distracted Jinx removes Isaacs chastity collar.

Isaac: Hmm? Hey, thanks.

Jinx: Well, you are my brother in law now. Just remember to treat her right or else.

Isaac: If I ever did her wrong then please, Jinx, put an end to me.

The two smiled at each other.

Bubbles: Kiss the bride!

Beauty: Yeah! Kiss already!

Bubbles and Beauty couldn't take the tension anymore. They wanted to see a happy ending to this twisted fairy tale.

Candie: It is custom.

Isaac: Then by all means. Lets follow traditions.

Isaac and Candie close their eyes and slowly lean in for a kiss. Their lips never touch.

* * *

Candie opens her eyes to see her and her sister and cousins were back home. She looked at her ring.

Jinx: That's a jip! What sick game is this? I mean you finally find a perfect guy and marry him and you aren't even allowed to be with him? That's just twisted.

Candie just smiles as she looks at her ring.

Candie: It's alright Jinx. We'll meet again. He promised me after all and my husband always keeps his word.

* * *

Isaac looks around as he is back in his room as he left it. Isaac takes a seat and sighs.

Isaac: (Guess things are going back to the way they were. What a drag.)

Isaac looks at the ring Candie made for him. The mini halo around his finger as a symbol of his wife waiting for him. It then occurs to him.

Isaac: The ring is still here. The ring is still here!

He smiles as he gets up and jumps with joy as he realized that her magic was leaking through to his dimension somehow. That meant there was a way for him to find her. He stops jumping.

Isaac: I better get to work. Don't wanna keep my wife waiting after all.

* * *

Back in Townsville. The Puffs, Ruffs, Rex, Beauty, Duke & Bella are back home. Bubbles and Beauty become all depressed.

Bubbles & Beauty: Now we'll never know how it ends!

Bella: You're such babies.

Buttercup: I know, right? Like we care if some couples have a happy ending or not, right?

Bella: Yeah, like we care.

Bella and Buttercup tried to act tough even though it was clear they did want to know if Candie and Isaac got back together.

Blossom: It is a little sad but something tells me they'll be just fine.

Brick: Just like us, right babe?

Brick wraps his arms around Blossoms waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

Blossom: Mmm... You're awfully frisky.

Brick: I think I still have all of my testosterone all worked up from the fight. Would you like to help me work some of it off Blossy.

Blossom blushed.

Blossom: I suppose I can give you a hand.

She then leans in to kiss Brick. Right as their lips were about to meet she moves out of the way and takes flight leaving Brick teased and denied.

Blossom: You have to come and get it though!

Brick eagerly takes flight and pursues Blossom across the city for the rest of the day.

The End.

* * *

All characters belong to their rightful owners and brands.

Beauty, Blake, Bella, Candie & Jinx all belong to IssyDragonHeart.

Isaac Quintain, Rex Samson & Duke all belong to me.

comment and review and thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.

* * *

Back with Panty and Stocking. You can hear the sounds of pain coming from their home.

Panty: Now call me Master!

Panty yelled at a tied up Blake while using a whip on him.

Blake: You're insane!

Panty: I didn't hear you say "Master"!

She whipped him three more time as he was defenseless to protect his behind.

Blake: M-MASTER!

Panty: There's the satisfaction. Your turn Sis.

Stocking: Don't mind if I do.

Blake: Somebody help me!

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
